Para entrar en tu corazón
by 2Miru
Summary: Un nuevo año entra en acción, haciendo que muchas cosas sucedan. Una nueva chica que es prima de Sakuno. Las Ryuzaki van construyendo un camino para entrar en el corazón de los mejores tenistas masculinos, el capitán y Ryoma. Sakuma X Ryoma. Tezuka X ?
1. Inicio

**Las Ryuzaki**

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

(…) aclaratorias

_Inicio_

Era un nuevo año, un nuevo tiempo para empezar a practicar tenis. Practicar para las nuevas competencias del año.

-Sabes Miru, en este año habrá titulares de chicas en Seigaku-

-¿En serio Sakuno?- dijo emocionada Miru

-Si… pero ¿por qué tanta emoción prima?- dijo dudosa Sakuno

-Porque… me cambio de escuela- dijo triunfante

-¿Por qué?-

-Si va a haber equipo de chicas… yo tengo que estar en el- dijo- Sakuno, me voy para Seigaku-

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra tanto de que vayas a estar conmigo- dijo Sakuno feliz

-Así será prima, yo: Miru Ryuzaki, iré a la escuela Seigaku y me inscribiré en el club de tenis-

Sakuno por su parte solo sonrió

El inicio del nuevo año

-Esperamos que este nuevo año sea satisfactorio para todos- dijo el director de la escuela Seigaku terminando el discurso de bienvenida

-Sakuno- vociferó una chica de larga cabellera castaña oscura, con flequillos cayendo en cascada, ojos color miel y de buena condición física.

-Miru- gritó Sakuno cuando alcanzó a ver a su prima

-¿Qué tal?- dijo Miru saludando con un beso en la mejilla a Sakuno

-Bien, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo sonriendo

-Me lo dijiste en vacaciones- dijo sonriendo también

-Hola Ryoma- dijo Sakuno al ver al nombrado pasar cerca de ella

-Hola- dijo Ryoma

-Príncipe Ryoma- dijo una chica de dos colas saliendo de la multitud

-Tomoka- dijo Sakuno al ver a su amiga

-¿Y quién es ella Sakuno?- dijo Miru viendo a la chica de nombre Tomoka

-Ella es mi amiga, Miru- dijo Sakuno- las presento, Miru, ellos son Tomoka y Ryoma Echizen. Tomoka, Ryoma, ella es mi prima Miru Ryuzaki

Tomoka y Miru se enviaban rayos eléctricos por los ojos y Sakuno no entendía lo que pasaba, mientras que Ryoma ya se había ido

-Hola- dijeron Miru y Tomoka

"Que alivio…"- pensó Sakuno

-¿En qué grado estás?- preguntó Tomoka a Miru

-En 2do de preparatoria (no sé si es así en Japón, pero en mi país viniera siendo 4to de media)-

-Vaya…- dijo Tomoka

Y así… llegó la hora de entrar a las aulas

En 2do de preparatoria

-Tenemos a una nueva alumna- dijo el profesor- pasa- dijo a la alumna

La chica entró al aula y se paró delante de toda la clase. Era de una estatura un poco más alta de lo normal en comparación de las chicas de su edad. De pelo castaño oscuro, con flequillos en cascada, cabello largo, un poco más debajo de la cintura. De ojos miel, tan claro que parecían un par de soles.

-Su nombre es Miru Ryuzaki- anunció el profesor

-Espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo Miru con una sonrisa corta

-Srta. Ryuzaki, puede sentarse al lado de aquel joven, de nombre: Tezuka Kunimtzu- dijo señalando al nombrado

-Si profesor- dijo Miru

Ella obedeció y se sentó al lado de Tezuka

-La srta. Ryuzaki tiene altas calificaciones y además, es un año menor que la mayoría de ustedes. Excelente conducta, cosa que espero que imiten de ella- dijo el profesor pensando en todos los dolores de cabeza que daban sus alumnos

Llegó la hora de receso. Sakuno y Miru se reunieron en las canchas de tenis

-Mira Miru, estas son las canchas donde se practica tenis- dijo Sakuno. Mientras el club de fans de Ryoma, suspiraba por él

-¿Ese es el chiquillo de esta mañana?- preguntó Miru señalando a Ryoma

Sakuno mira donde está el nombrado y se sonroja

-Si- respondió Sakuno

-¿Te gusta ese mal educado?- dijo Miru

Sakuno se sonroja más y tartamudeando dice:

-No es ningún mal educado-

-Pues sino es mal educado ¿entonces qué es?- dijo su prima

-Solo es un poco serio-

-¿Poco?- dijo Miru extrañada, luego ve a Syusuke- vengo ahora Sakuno

Miru se acerca silenciosamente por detrás a Syusuke y lo abraza

-¡Syusuke!- grita Miru

-Miru…- dijo nervioso Syusuke

-¡Syusuke!- llamó Tezuka desde dentro de la cancha

Sakuno se acerca a donde su prima está

-¿Cómo estás Syusu?- dijo Miru

-Bien- dijo Fuji a Miru- Voy- le dijo a Tezuka

-Tezuka- dice Syusuke

-Dime- dice Tezuka llegando a donde está Syusuke

-Te presento a mi prima Miru- dijo Syusuke

-¡Qué?- dijo Sakuno sorprendida

-Así es Sakuno, Syusu es mi primo- dijo Miru

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?- dijo Fuji

-Muchísimas- dijo Miru desentendida

-Eso quiere decir que Syusuke y yo, estamos emparentados- dijo Sakuno

-Así es- dijo Syusuke

En ese mismo momento Ryoma entra en escena

-Hola Tezuka- dijo cortante Ryoma

-Hola- dijo fríamente Tezuka

-Ryoma…- dijo Sakuno

-Hola Ryuzaki- dijo Ryoma

-¿A cuál de las dos?- dijo cortante Miru

Se miran fríamente mientras que Sakuno, se encontraba en el medio de ellos; y finalmente Ryoma dijo:

-A Sakuno-

-Mmm- dijo Miru- con que ese es tú enamoradito- dijo Miru a Sakuno señalando a Ryoma

Ryoma cubre su cara con la gorra para que no se vea su sonrojo. Sakuno se queda estática y a la vez nerviosa

-Esta es la pareja del año- dijo Fuji a Miru por lo bajo

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Miru

-Hasta tenemos un plan ¿quieres participar?- dijo Fuji

-Si- dijo Miru

-Fuji, tenemos un juego pendiente- dijo Tezuka

-¡Ah sí!- dijo Syusuke Fuji- se me olvidaba, Miru, él es Tezuka Kunimtzu-

-Estamos en la misma clase- dijeron al unísono Miru y Tezuka

"Tenemos a otra parejita"- pensó Syusuke

-¿Qué nunca abres los ojos Syusu?- preguntó de manera burlona Miru

-Que no me cortes el nombre- dijo Fuji, mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa imperceptible en el rostro de Tezuka al ver la discusión de los primos

Syusuke y Tezuka se van a practicar

-¿Y a ustedes lo congelaron o qué?- dijo Miru a Sakuno y Ryoma

Se quedan como sino fuera con ellos

-Me largo- dijo Miru

Aparece Tomoka diciendo:

-¡Mi príncipe Ryoma!- dijo Tomoka

Sakuno bajó la cabeza y Ryoma se fue

-¿Y qué pasó aquí?- dijo Tomoka confundida

En la oficina de la sra. Sumire Ryuzaki

-Hola abuela- dijo Miru entrando en la oficina de Sumire

-Hola Miru, me alegra que estés aquí- dijo Sumire

-Vengo a inscribirme en el club de tenis-

-Está bien- dijo Sumire- esta semana será el ranking de las chicas

-Bien- dijo Miru sentándose en la silla giratoria que estaba en frente de su abuela

-¿Dónde está Sakuno?- dijo Sumire

-Por ahí-

-Exactamente ¿con quién?-

-La dejé paralizada junto con el mal educado de Ryoma- dijo Miru despreocupadamente sujetando un lapicero

-¿Con Ryoma?- dijo con una sonrisa Sumire

-¿Así se llama ese chiquillo?- dijo Miru con una ceja alzada

-Si, así se llama-dijo- ¿estás en el plan SaRyo?

-¿Qué plan?- dijo Miru

En ese momento entraron Eiji y Momoshiro

-Hola Eiji y Momoshiro- dijo Sumire

-Hola profesora Ryuzaki- dijo Eiji

-¿Sakuno puede ir a buscar mi uniforme de titular?- dijo Momoshiro de forma insinuante

-Déjenme presentarles a mi nieta Miru- dijo Sumire

-Un gusto, Eiji- dice el mismo

-Lo mismo digo- dice- me llamo Momoshiro, pero dime Momo- dijo sonriendo

-Un gusto, Miru Ryuzaki- dijo sonriente

-Estamos en confianza Eiji y Momoshiro; ella está en el plan- dijo Sumire

-Si, pero ahora díganme de que se trata el plan- dijo Miru

-El nombre lo dice- dijo Momo

-Se trata de unir a Sakuno y Ryoma- dijo Eiji

-Por eso, vamos a mandar a Sakuno a buscar el traje de Momo- dijo Sumire

-Entiendo… lo que deben de hacer es ir directo al punto con Ryoma- dijo Miru

-¿Cómo así?- dijeron interesados Sumire y Momo

-Hace un rato dije que si Ryoma era el enamorado de Sakuno y él se sonrojó a más no poder- explicó Miru

-Buna idea- dijo Eiji

Sakuno entró a la oficina

-Te estaba buscando Miru- dijo Sakuno

-¿Me puedes hacer el favor de ir a buscar mi traje?- dijo Momo- es que me siento mal -"solo es una mentirita piadosa"

-Claro- dijo Sakuno- ¿me acompañas Miru?

-Miru no puede… me tiene que ayudar con el ranking- dijo Sumire

-Está bien, a la salida lo busco- dijo Sakuno

-Nos vemos- dicen Eiji y Momoshiro

-El ranking de tenis comienza mañana- dijo Sumire

A la salida

Sakuno va caminando a la tienda de tenis, llega y entra

-Buenas tardes, vengo a recoger el traje de Momoshiro de Seigaku- dijo Sakuno

-¿Puedes ir mirando algunas cosas de la tienda en lo que damos los últimos toques al traje?- preguntó el encargado de la tienda

-Claro- dijo sonriendo. Sakuno iba viendo los artículos de la tienda y sin querer se tropezó con una persona

-Disculpa…- dijo Sakuno sin mirar a la cara

-No hay problema- dijo el chico de cabello azulado tomando la mano de Sakuno

Cuando Sakuno miró quien era:

-R-Ryoma- dijo tartamudeando Sakuno

-Sakuno…- dijo Ryoma- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Buscando el traje de Momo-

-Ten más cuidado al caminar-

-Ten más cuidado tú- dijo apareciendo Miru

-¡Miru¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lo de siempre Saku- dijo Miru

Ryoma fue a pagar lo que eligió

Fuera de la tienda se encontraban "los curiosos" compuesto por Fuji, Eiji y Momo; ellos le hacían señas a Miru de que dejara solos a Sakuno y a Ryoma

-Ok- dijo Miru- nos vemos Saku, no llegues tarde a casa

-Niño- dijo Miru a Ryoma

Ryoma se voltea con una mirada fría

-Dice la entrenadora que vayas junto con Sakuno a las canchas de tenis- dijo Miru y luego se marchó

"Los curiosos" halaron a Miru hacia un arbusto

-¡Y me asfixio!- dijo Miru

-Esa es la idea- dijo de forma burlona Fuji a su prima

-Asfíxiate tú- gritó Miru

Sakuno y Ryoma salen de la tienda en dirección a las canchas mientras que los curiosos junto con se jefa Miru seguían a los chicos para que nada saliera mal

-¿En verdad la entrenadora los llamó para que fueran a la cancha?- preguntó Momo

-No- dijo Miru

En todo el camino no cruzaron palabra

-Ese idiota- masculló por lo bajo Miru

-Hay que hacer algo- dice Eiji- URGENTEMENTE

-Tengo una idea- dijo Miru

-¿Cuál?- dijo Fuji

-La digo solo si abres los ojos Syusu- dijo Miru traviesa

Todos miran a Fuji

-Si, si, ya- dijo abriendo los ojos

-Dejar encerrados a Sakuno y a Ryoma en la cancha- dijo Miru triunfante

-EXCELENTE- dijo emocionado Momoshiro

-Syusu, tienes que pasar diciendo que la entrenadora irá en un momento y que la esperen dentro de la cancha practicando tenis- dijo Miru

Sakuno y Ryoma llegan al colegio y van a las canchas. Fuji va a donde están los chicos y le dice que esperen a la entrenadora Ryusaki practicando tenis

Ryoma afirma con la cabeza y le pregunta a Sakuno si quiere jugar, ella gustosa dice que sí

Ambos se ponen a practicar

-Has mejorado- le dice Ryoma a Sakuno

-Gracias- dice ella con una sonrisa

En ese momento Eiji cierra las puertas de la cancha y así los chicos quedan atrapados

-El plan funcionó- dijo Momo

-Así es- dijo Miru

Sakuno y Ryoma habían dejado de practicar

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Sakuno

-¿De qué?- dijo Ryoma

-Las puertas de la cancha están cerradas- dijo con un tono de desesperación- parece que estamos atrapados- dijo asustada

-Vamos a ver qué haremos- dijo tranquilamente Ryoma

Para colmo, el cielo empezó a nublarse, indicando que pronto caería la lluvia. Cae un rayo y este hace que Sakuno se asustara y tomara la mano de Ryoma sin darse cuenta.

-No te asustes…- dijo Ryoma sonrojado pero a la vez con su tono frío de siempre

Sakuno se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando la mano de Ryoma y se sonrojó

-Lo siento- decía mientras soltaba la mano del chico

-No hay problema-

-Quiero irme- dijo Sakuno asustada

-¿Sabes saltar bien?- dijo Ryoma

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dice dudosa

En ese instante empiezan a caer pequeñas gotas de agua

-Vamos a saltar la cancha- dijo Ryoma

-Bueno…- dice nerviosa

-Vamos a escalar las paredes de la cancha- dijo Ryoma- es mejor ahora, si se pone más fuerte la lluvia nos caeremos

-Si- dice asustada

-Sujétate fuerte de mí- dijo Ryoma menos frío

-Si- dice Sakuno asustada y sonrojada a la vez

-¿Lista?-

-Si Ryoma-

Así, poco a poco pudieron pasar por encima de las paredes de la cancha, sólo que cuando Sakuno puso el pie en el suelo, se le torció el tobillo

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta Ryoma algo preocupado al ver a Sakuno cojeando

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo- dijo Sakuno

-Sube- dijo en posición de cargar- te llevo

Sakuno se sonrojó

"Los curiosos" se habían refugiado en la escuela, en espera de que algo bueno sucediera entre ellos

-Pobre Saku…- dijo Miru preocupada

-Va a estar bien, Ryoma está con ella- dijo Momo

-Por eso me preocupo- dijo Miru aun más preocupada

Los otros la miraron sorprendidos

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Ryoma- dijo Sakuno

Ella se iba a caer y Ryoma la sujetó de la cintura para que no se cayera (valga la repetición)

-No estás bien; además con esta lluvia te pondrás peor- dijo Ryoma cargando a Sakuno

La lluvia hacía que a ellos se les pegara la ropa al cuerpo

-Pero…- dijo Sakuno

-Sin pero- sentenció Ryoma

Luego Ryoma y Sakuno entraron a la escuela

-Será mejor esperar a que pase la lluvia- dijo Ryoma observando que Sakuno estornudaba

-Sí…- dijo Sakuno cansada, inicio de fiebre

Ryoma se quitó su saco del colegio para dárselo a Sakuno

-Toma- dijo pasándole el saco

-Gracias- coge el saco y se lo pone para abrigarse

-De nada- dijo. Luego puso su mano sobre la frente de Sakuno para ver si tenía fiebre; y comprobó lo que pensaba

-Tienes fiebre-

Ella solo empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Ryoma la abrazó a él para poderle brindar calor

-¿Ves? Él no es tan malo- dijo Momo a Miru

-¿Cuándo dije que era malo?- dijo Miru

-Que lindos se ven- dijo Eiji

-Hace un rato ¬.¬- dijo Momo

-Yo no dije eso, yo dije que era mal educado- dijo Miru

-Hagan silencio, sino se darán cuenta de que estamos aquí- dijo Fuji

Y así pasó el tiempo, esperando a que pasara la lluvia

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

**Notas de la autora:**

Este fic está hecho por mí (**2Miru**) con una invitada: _Sakuno Ryusaki_.

Espero que les haya gustado. Es el primer fic de "The prince of tennis" que hago.

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido.

**2Miru**


	2. El ranking

**Para entrar en tu corazón**

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

(…) aclaratorias

- cambio escena

_El ranking_

Al otro día. 8:30 A.M.

En las canchas todo estaba listo para el inicio de los rankings.

-Primer juego de individuales masculino- anuncia Sumire- Ryoma contra Kawamura

Kaoru contra Momoshiro

Sadaharu contra Syusuke

Kikumaru contra Syuichiroh

-Que empiecen los rankings- dijo Sumire

-Servicio para Echizen- juez

Ryoma hizo un servicio normal y Kawamura se lo devolvió. Transcurrió el juego con un marcador de 6 a 5. Ganando Ryoma.

En otra cancha estaban las chicas compitiendo para ver quienes serían las titulares de su equipo. Tezuka observaba los juegos de las chicas.

-Miru Ryuzaki contra Ami Takahashi-

-"¿Ella está en tenis?"- pensó Tezuka

-Si- dijo Miru

-Buena suerte Miru- dijo Sakuno

-Gracias-

-Servicio para Ami- juez

Saca y Miru la devuelve sin problemas.

"Se ve que no es una principiante"- pensó Tezuka

-

-Game set para Miru- juez

-¡Felicidades!- dijo Sakuno

-Gracias-

Así pasó el día. El ranking de los varones terminó y al siguiente día anunciarían los puestos.

-¡Ryoma!- exclamó Sakuno antes de que Ryoma se fuera

-Dime-

-Gracias por prestármela- le da la chaqueta

-De nada-

-Hasta luego-

-Adiós-

Ryoma se fue. Cuando llegó a su casa, entró a su habitación y cogió la chaqueta que Sakuno le había devuelto.

-Huele a Sakuno…- dijo en voz baja el chico

-¿Te gusta esa chica?- preguntó Nanjiro entrando en la habitación del chico

-No te interesa-

-Es cierto, porque es a ti quien te interesa-

-Me voy-

Mientras… en casa de Sakuno

-Saku ¿dónde está mi libro de química?-

-Arriba de la mesa-

-¿Cuál de todas?-

-La mesa de noche-

-Gracias, vengo ahora-

-Aja-

"¿Qué le pasará a Saku?"- pensó Miru

FLASHBACK

-¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunta Ryoma algo preocupado al ver a Sakuno cojeando

-Creo que me torcí el tobillo- dijo Sakuno

-Sube- dijo en posición de cargar- te llevo

-

-No te preocupes, estoy bien Ryoma- dijo Sakuno

Ella se iba a caer y Ryoma la sujetó de la cintura para que no se cayera

-No estás bien; además con esta lluvia te pondrás peor- dijo Ryoma cargando a Sakuno

La lluvia hacía que a ellos se les pegara la ropa al cuerpo

-Pero…- dijo Sakuno

-Sin pero- sentenció Ryoma

Luego Ryoma y Sakuno entraron a la escuela

-Será mejor esperar a que pase la lluvia- dijo Ryoma observando que Sakuno estornudaba

-Sí…- dijo Sakuno cansada, inicio de fiebre

Ryoma se quitó su saco del colegio para dárselo a Sakuno

-Toma- dijo pasándole el saco

-Gracias- coge el saco y se lo pone para abrigarse

-De nada- dijo. Luego puso su mano sobre la frente de Sakuno para ver si tenía fiebre; y comprobó lo que pensaba

-Tienes fiebre-

Ella solo empezó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedarse dormida. Ryoma la abrazó a él para poderle brindar calor

END FLASHBACK

-¿Pensando en Ryoma?- preguntó Miru, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakuno

-¿Eh?-

-Nada- dijo llenando los ejercicios de su libro de química- mañana tendremos que jugar

-Si… lo más seguro es que me toque jugar contra ti

-Dudo que me ganes con ese resfriado que tienes-

-Tienes razón, pero no me daré por vencida-

-Bien, trata de vencer a todas las chicas-

-Si. ¿Por qué el ranking de las chicas no terminó hoy como el de los chicos?-

-Porque nosotras solo teníamos disponible una cancha-

-Ah… ¿ellos tenían más de uno?-

-Si-

-No lo sabía-

-Pues ya lo sabes-

-Bueno, ¿y cuándo crees que terminará el ranking de las chicas?-

-Lo más probable es que sea mañana-

-Eso espero-

-¿Por qué? ¿Estás impaciente?-

-Algo así-

-¿Por qué?-

-No sé, me siento algo nerviosa-

-Ah…-

-Que me siento algo nerviosa-

-Ya me lo dijiste… ¿tan nerviosa estás para repetirlo?-

-Creo que sí-

-Si sigues así, perderás-

-Si, tienes razón-

-Así que, relájate-

-Si-

-Ahora… vamos a cenar-

-Está bien-

Después de la cena

-Saku, pregúntame la clase-

-¿Y qué te pregunto?-

-La página 17 del libro de química-

Pasó la noche y ambas chicas se fueron a dormir

Al otro día, en la escuela Seigaku

-Buenos días Ryoma- dijo Sakuno

-Buenos días Sakuno-

-Saku, me voy a las canchas… voy a calentar un poco- dijo Miru partiendo hacia las canchas

-Si-

En las canchas

Miru se prepara. Su uniforme de práctica consiste en una falda de tachones blanca por encima de las rodillas. Un polo-shirt blanco con un par de rayas, una negra y otra roja oscura. Una venda blanca con detalles rojos y negros. Una muñequera blanca con detalles rojos y negros. Y por supuesto. Una raqueta de color negro y rojo. Sus tenis, eran totalmente blancos.

-A practicar- se dijo para sí Miru

Ya Miru había empezado a practicar

-

Fuji entra a la cancha junto con Tezuka

-Hola prima- dijo Syusuke

-¡Hola Syusuke!- dijo Miru

-Hola- dijo Tezuka

-Ho… hola- vociferó Miru al estar practicando

-Veo que empezaste a practicar- dijo Fuji con una sonrisa

-Pues… si. Ya… sabes, hoy termina el ranking de… las chicas- dijo Miru

-Así veo- dijo Fuji

-No sé como puedes… ver con los ojos cerrados- dijo la chica

-¿Siempre practicas?- dijo Tezuka

-Pues, si- dijo Miru

-…- Fuji- Miru… ¿has visto a Echizen?

-Si, está con Sakuno-

-Bueno, me voy. Tengo que hablar con él- informó Syusuke Fuji

-Está bien- dijo Miru

Fuji se va

-Veo que eres muy ágil en tenis- dijo Tezuka a Miru

-Gracias- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- tú también

-¿Y por qué juegas tenis?-

-No te burles por lo que te voy a decir- dijo sentándose en un banco y secándose con la toalla

-No me voy a burlar-

-Pues… me puse en tenis por el simple hecho de que: cuando era más pequeña veía una serie de tenis; me gustó tanto la serie que me emocioné y me puse a practicar tenis con mi abuela-

-¿En serio?- dijo Tezuka

-Si- dijo sonriendo

-Interesante- dijo algo serio

-¿Y por qué tú juegas tenis?-

-Porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi padre compró una raqueta y yo veía las competiciones de tenis por televisión. Me dio curiosidad como la pelota tenía diferentes efectos. Y me dispuse a practicar-

-Es muy interesante- guardó su raqueta- vengo ahora, voy a cambiarme

-Está bien-

10 min. Después

-Ya está- dijo Miru con su uniforme normal

-Si. Ya es hora de ir a los cursos- dijo Tezuka

-Es cierto-

Aula

-Buenos días- dice una profesora

-Buenos días- respondió la clase

-¿Quién va a explicar clase?- dijo la profesora

-Yo- dijo una chica de cabello pelirrojo

-Puede empezar srta. Sakai-

-La química…- empezó la chica a explicar

Más tarde

-Muy bien- dijo la profesora- srta. Ryuzaki

-Dígame- dijo Miru

-Explique la clase-

-Si profesora-

-"Vaya… explica muy bien"- pensó Tezuka al oír a Miru explicar

Después de clases. En las prácticas

-Juego final: Miru contra Sakuno- anunció Sumire

-Suerte Sakuno. Da lo mejor de ti- dijo Miru a Sakuno

-Igual, y que la mejor gane-

-Servicio para Sakuno- juez

Sakuno hace un saque normal

Miru lo devuelve

Sakuno manda una pelota baja

Miru la devuelve con mucha potencia

Sakuno manda una bola rápida y potente

- 15-0 – juez

-"Cada día Sakuno mejora"- pensó Miru con una sonrisa

-"Miru es muy buena"- pensó Sakuno

-

-15-15- juez

(N/A: las rayas significan cambio de escena. Se pondrán solo los puntajes y de vez en cuando una breve descripción del juego de las primas)

-

-Game para Sakuno- juez

-

-Servicio para Miru- juez

Miru hace un saque potentísimo

Sakuno lo devuelve

Fuera de la cancha

-"Juegan bien… pero Miru juega mucho mejor. Se ve que no es toda su capacidad"- pensó Tezuka observando el juego de las primas Ryuzaki

-"Sakuno está mejorando. Juega bien"- pensó Ryoma

-"Mis nietas juegas bien. Sakuno ha mejorado, demasiado para mis expectativas. Por lo visto Miru es cada día más fuerte. Como me gustaría ver jugar a Miru con uno de los titulares"- pensó Sumire

En la cancha

-"Ya verás Miru. He perfeccionado mi técnica especial. Solo deja que me toque el otro servicio"- pensó Sakuno

-"Me alegro tanto por Sakuno. Juega muy bien y no dudaría en que me ganara"- pensó Miru

Miru mandó un tiro cortado

Sakuno se lo devolvió con algo de dificultad

Miru lo remató

Sakuno le mandó una pelota con efecto

-

-30-15- juez

-

Miru laza un globo

Sakuno no le pudo devolver ese ataque

-40-15- juez

-

-Game para Miru- juez

-

-¡Service cut!- exclamó Sakuno

-"¿Service cut?"- pensó Miru

-15-0- juez

Sakuno realiza un saque cortado

Miru se lo devuelve

-

-30-0- juez

-

-"Mejor que me gane de una vez por todas"- pensó Miru

-

-Game para Sakuno- juez

2 juegos Sakuno, 1 juego Miru

-Servicio para Miru- juez

Fuera de la cancha

-"Creo que llegué a tiempo para ver como se desenvuelve este juego"- pensó Syusuke

Los demás titulares llegaron para ver el juego, a excepción de Sadaharu, que ya estaba ahí haciendo anotaciones del juego.

-No lo creo…- susurró Syusuke

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Tezuka

-No puedo creer Miru ya vaya a hacer su saque especial-

-¿Saque especial?-

-Si… no lo usa muy a menudo-

-¿Qué tan fuerte es?-

-Ya lo verás Tezuka, ya lo verás-

En la cancha

-Saque… ¡guepardo!- dijo Miru

-"¿Guepardo? ¿Este será su saque especial"?- se preguntó Sakuno

Miru realizó su saque. Era tan rápido como un guepardo, de ahí su nombre. Su rotación era inversa y curva, por lo que era muy difícil de devolver.

-15-0- juez

Fuera de la cancha

Tezuka se quedó sorprendido por la velocidad de la pelota y más por el efecto.

-Una velocidad excelente- murmuró Sadaharu mientras hacía sus apuntes

-Es muy rápido- dijo Tezuka

-Así es. Pero esa es toda su velocidad- dijo Syusuke

-¿Es capaz de ponerle más velocidad a la pelota?- cuestionó Tezuka

-Así es-

-"No sé si yo mismo podría devolver ese saque"- pensó Tezuka

-"Es rápido"- pensó Ryoma

En la cancha

-"Es demasiado rápido…"- pensó Sakuno sorprendida

Miru hizo otro saque.

(N/A: Voy a saltar una buena parte del juego…)

-

-Game para Miru-

-

Sakuno le envió una pelota alta y Miru se la devolvió con un smash

-Game para Miru- (en un servicio de Sakuno)

-

-Game para Miru-

-

Más tarde

-Game set para Miru-

-Felicidades Miru- dijo Sakuno agotada

-Lo mismo digo…- respondió Miru

-Eres muy fuerte-

-Claro que no…- dijo Miru sonriendo

Abrieron la cancha

-Felicidades a ambas- dijo Sumire

-Gracias abuela- dijeron las chicas

-¡Agua!- dijo Miru- vengo ahora

-Nunca me habías mostrado ese saque Miru- dijo Sumire

Miru inmediatamente se paró

-Pues…- dijo la chica

-Anunciaré las posiciones- dijo Sumire

Un rato después

-Los titulares masculinos- dijo Sumire- Capitán: Tezuka. Sub-capitán: Ryoma

En ese momento todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-Pues si… Ryoma me ganó- dijo Syuichiroh

-Avanzados: Syusuke, Syuichiroh, Eiji, Kawamura. Intermedios: Kaoru, Momoshiro- dijo Sumire

-De las chicas…- dijo Sumire- las titulares son: Capitana: Miru. Sub-capitana: Sakuno. Avanzadas: Yumi, Naomi, Rina. Intermedias: Sora, Yuri, Yurika- dijo- Pero… se van a enfrentar son los titulares masculinos

-¿Qué?- dijeron algunas

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Miru

-Para saber que nivel tienen. Y así se les de un entrenamiento- dijo Sumire

-No es justo…- dijo Miru por lo bajo

-Mañana diré los últimos detalles- dijo Sumire

Más tarde

-Abuela- dijo Miru entrando a la oficina de Sumire

-Dime-

-¿Es tan necesario eso de jugar con los titulares?-

-Si. Por cierto… tú tienes que jugar con todos ellos, incluyendo a Tezuka- dijo Sumire

-¿Qué?- dijo Miru pasmada. En ese momento Tezuka había entrado a la oficina

-Que bueno que llegas Tezuka. Le decía a Miru que tiene que jugar con todos ustedes, incluyéndote a ti

-¿Qué?- dijo Tezuka

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Les gustó? Esperamos que sí. Como dije antes. Este fic está hecho por mí (2Miru) y por Sakuno Ryusaki (http/ que no se les olvide. A las que quieren (si hay algún varón… que se reporte) que se sepa que pasó luego de el abrazo de Sakuno y Ryoma. Que lo diga, porque se puede integrar a modo de recuerdo.

Es cierto- dijo Sakuno (pero no Sakuno del fic, sino "Sakuno" mi socia)

Así es- 2Miru- estoy muy agradecida con todas por todo su apoyo. No imaginé que mandaran tantos review en el primer cap en verdad, gracias y espero que les haya gustado este cap también.

Gracias a:

**Aly:** agradezco tu apoyo. Me alegra mucho que esté ultra bueno, porque en verdad este es el primer fanfic de "The prince of tennis" que hago. Pues... no se que decirte con relación a Sakuno y Ryoma… mejor ve la proposición que hay arriba

**Angie:** que bueno que te gustara y te pareciera lindo. Espero que sea te sea lindo este cap

**Hae uchiha:** que bueno que te gustara mucho. Más aun si es el primero que te lees de esta forma. Que halago. ¿Te gusto la personalidad de Miru? Pues… como quien dice… Miru soy yo jaja. Si tienen dudas sobre lo que te dije solo dime y te lo aclaro. Pues claro que lo puedes llamar Syusu…

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**: (Yuki) que bueno que te parezca interesante (Tomo-chan) Pues… ya casi no falta, puse algunas cosas entre ellos dos, sabes a quiénes me refiero ¿no? (TomoYuki) si la imagen es muy tierna. Trataré de poner otras así de lindas.

**Chibi Misao-Chan16:** espero que este también te encante. Si lo voy a seguir.

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami:** ¿en serio? Que bien. ¿Los diálogos están mejores? Disculpa sino los entiendes, ojalá que estén mejor. En verdad siempre pongo los cambios de escena, pero creo que me escapó ese detallito en este fic. Cualquier cosa que no entiendas, me avisas. Que bueno que te parezca lindo.

Cualquier falta (ya sea ortográfica o de algo que esté mal con relación a la serie) me avisan. Por cierto… si saben como es la educación en Japón (hasta cuando llega la primaria, porque en mi país es hasta 8vo y luego 1ro de media. Y en la serie hablan de un 9no grado…). Le pido de favor que me lo diga… si lo agradeceré mucho.

**2Miru**


	3. Chicas vs Chicos

**Para entrar en tu corazón**

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

(…) aclaratorias

- cambio escena

_Chicas vs. Chicos_

-Que tienen que jugar- dijo Sumire

-¿Me estás desafiando abuela?- dijo Miru

-¿Qué pasaría si te desafiara?- dijo Sumire

-Aceptara el desafío- dijo Miru con una sonrisa satisfactoria

-Pero hace un rato no querías jugar-

-Si quería… y quiero- dijo Miru

-¿Estás de acuerdo Tezuka?- dijo Sumire

-Si- dijo Tezuka

-

En la cafetería

-¿Quieres un refresco?- dijo Ryoma

-Si… gracias Ryoma- dijo Sakuno

-De nada- dijo- toma

Sakuno toma el "Ponta"

Se hace un silencio

-¿Saben?- dice Miru apareciendo- ustedes dos tendrán que competir

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Sakuno

-Así mismo- dijo Miru

-"Ojalá se la trague la tierra"- pensó Ryoma hacia Miru

-Chaito, pues- dijo Miru

Sakuno y Ryoma se quedaron solos

-Vámonos- dijo Ryoma

-¿A dónde?- dijo Sakuno

-A…- se quedó corto Ryoma- sólo sígueme

-"¿A dónde me va a llevar?"-

-

En la parada de autobús

-¿También tomas el autobús?- dijo Tezuka apareciendo detrás de Miru

-¡Me asustaste!- exclamó Miru

-¿En serio?-

-No… en broma. Claro que sí-

-Ah…-

-Si tomo el autobús ¿y tú?-

-También-

-

En el parque se encontraban Sakuno y Ryoma, sentados en los columpios

-¿Te ha vuelto a dar fiebre?- preguntó Ryoma

-No- fingió Sakuno. La pobre sí tenía fiebre

-Si-

-No-

-¡Si!- exclamó Ryoma

-¡No!-

-¡No!- dijo Ryoma

-¡No!-

-¡Si!- dijo Ryoma

-¡Si!- dijo Sakuno- no- se apresuró a decir

-Dijiste que si-

-Dije que no-

Ryoma puso su mano en la frente de Sakuno

-¿Ves? Tienes fiebre. Hasta estás roja- dijo Ryoma

-No…-

Ryoma soltó un suspiro pesado-te llevo a tu casa-

-Yo me puedo ir sola Ryoma-

-Te acompaño y punto-

Así los dos se dirigieron a casa de Sakuno

-

En el trayecto Miru y Tezuka se la pasaron conversando, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Tezuka decidió acompañar a la joven capitana.

-Le pondré mucho entusiasmo para tratar de ganarles a todos- dice Miru maliciosa y emociona

-Bien por ti- dijo Tezuka- por cierto

-Dime-

-Tu saque es muy veloz-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si lo creo… y mucho-

Solo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Miru

Cuando llegaron

-Sakuno- dijo Miru viendo a su prima al llegar al mismo tiempo que esta

-Dime- dijo Sakuno

-Llegamos al mismo tiempo- dijo sonriendo Miru- ¿Acompañaste a mi prima Echizen?

-¿No lo estás viendo?- dijo Ryoma

-¡Echizen!- dijo Tezuka algo molesto y llamándole la atención a Ryoma

-Mira… niño- dijo Miru

-¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma

-No me provoques- dijo Miru en un tono gélido (frío)

-Adiós Sakuno- dijo Ryoma mientras se marchaba

-Adiós Ryoma- dijo Sakuno

Tezuka solo se limitó a mirar a Ryoma de manera muy fría. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Echizen, ya que, sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

-Nos vemos luego Miru…- dijo Tezuka

-Hasta luego. Cuídate- le contestó Miru

-Si. Adiós- dijo Tezuka

-Adiós- dijo Miru- Sakuno… entremos a casa

-Si…- dijo Sakuno

-¿Tienes fiebre, no es cierto?- dijo Miru entrando en la casa

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- dijo Sakuno sorprendida

-Vamos, entra- dijo Miru

-Si- Sakuno apresuró el paso y entró en la casa

-

-Ahora… acuéstate en la cama y descansa…- dijo Miru entrando a la habitación de Sakuno

-Si...- respondió la otra

-Vengo ahora… mientras duerme…-

-Tengo que hacer la tarea…-

-Nada de tareas. Olvídate de que eso existe-

-Pero…-

-Sin pero Sakuno, eso es lo de menos-

-Está bien…- dice Sakuno durmiéndose

-

7:15 A.M.

-Sakuno…- dijo Miru, pero al ver a su prima preparándose para ir al colegio- ¿qué se supone que haces Sakuno?

-Preparándome para ir a la escuela-

-Todavía tienes fiebre. Para colmo en 39º ¿cómo se te ocurre ir a la escuela?-

-Pero… hoy empieza la competencia entre las chicas contra los chicos titulares…-

-Sakuno… está bien que seas responsable, pero no puedes asistir al colegio. Quítate esa ropa, ponte la pijama y descansa-

-Pero…-

-Sin pero. Todo estará bien. Puedes ir mañana, ya que yo duro más que todas ustedes compitiendo. Por lo tanto puedes empezar después- dijo Miru con una sonrisa

-Está bien-

-Descansa- dice saliendo de su habitación

-

7:45 A.M. Escuela Seigaku

-Buenos días- dijo Miru al entrar a la oficina de Sumire

-Buenos días- respondió una voz varonil

-Hola Tezuka- dijo Miru

-Hola-

-¿Sabes dónde está mi abuela?-

-Si. Ella salió a comprar unas cosas que necesitaba-

-Mi abuela siempre se desaparece cuando uno más la necesita-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Es que Sakuno tiene fiebre muy alta y no pudo venir al colegio. Y tengo que hablar sobre eso con mi abuela. Debido a que hoy inician las competiciones entre los titulares-

-Tu prima hizo bien en no venir si tiene fiebre-

-La muy terca si quería venir. Pero le dije que no, es más, le prohibí… que no viniera hoy- dijo Miru terminando en un gesto triunfante y enojón. Cuando ella dijo _es más, se lo prohibí_; hizo un gesto tan raro y a la vez chistoso. Que ha Tezuka le cayó en gracia y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios (N/A: O.O ¿Tezuka sonriendo?)

-Hiciste bien en _prohibirle_ que no viniera- dijo Tezuka haciendo énfasis en prohibirle

-No te burles. Es en serio-

-No, para nada. No me burlo-

-Ah…-

-Buenos días- dijo un chico al entrar

-¡Syusuke!- dijo Miru abrazando a su querido primo

-Miru… ¿cómo estás bonita?- le preguntó Syusuke

-Bien- dijo con una sonrisa la chica

-Hola Tezuka- dijo Syusuke

-Hola- dijo Tezuka

-Hoy empiezan las competiciones- dijo Syusuke

-Si…- dijo Miru

-Te veo entusiasmada- dijo Syusuke

-Si…- dijo Miru, todavía a abrazando a su primo, solo que por un brazo

De pronto Syusuke abrió los ojos. Con una expresión en su rostro algo extraña. Luego puso su mano en su estómago.

-¿Qué te sucede Syusuke?- le preguntó Miru soltándolo del abrazo y viéndolo con ojos preocupados

-No… me sucede nada- dijo Syusuke sonriendo

-¿Seguro?- dijo Tezuka

-Si- respondió Syusuke

-Te conozco bien Syusuke. Te sientes mal ¿verdad?- dijo Miru preocupada

-Se que me conoces bien. Imagínate, desde que naciste andamos de arriba para abajo- dijo Syusuke al recordar el principio de su infancia

-Es verdad- dijo Miru- pero no cambies el tema. Te sientes mal…

-Que no me siento mal. En serio- dijo Syusuke

-Más te vale- dijo Miru poniendo su mano en la cara de su primo

-Bueno… ya me voy. Tengo que calentar los músculos- dijo Syusuke

-Ten cuidado- dijo Miru

-Si- dijo Syusuke saliendo de la oficina

-Syusuke…- susurró Miru

-Si el dice que está bien es porque lo está…- dijo Tezuka al ver la preocupación de Miru

-Sé que algo anda mal… lo sé…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo presiento… Puede que parezca ilógico, pero siento que no está bien…- dijo preocupada

-No parece nada ilógico… pero ya verás que no pasa nada…- dijo Tezuka

-Eso espero…-

-"También presiento lo mismo que tú. Syusuke dijo que no tenía nada para no preocupar a Miru… pero algo me dice que no anda bien…"- pensó Tezuka

-Hola…- dijo Sumire al entrar

-¡Abuela!- exclamó Miru- ¿dónde te habías metido? Te fuiste a quedar a yo no se donde

-Sólo fui a comprar unas cosas, más nada. Por cierto ¿y Sakuno?- dijo Sumire

-De eso te quería hablar. Sakuno no vino porque tiene fiebre. Y le dije que se quedara. El caso es que, las competiciones empiezan hoy y…- dijo Miru

-Si, ya sé. Sakuno sí puede empezar mañana los juegos…- dijo Sumire

-¿Cómo supiste?- dijo Miru

-Es lógico…- dijo Sumire

-Bueno…- dijo Miru

Ding Dong

-Tocaron el timbre…- dijo Miru- tengo que irme

-Adiós- dijo Sumire

-Yo también me tengo que ir- dijo Tezuka

-Cuídense- dijo Sumire

La puerta se cerró

-Estos dos… estos dos…- dijo Sumire para sí

-

En el aula de 8vo

-"Sakuno no vino hoy…"- pensó Ryoma

-

Ya pasadas las clases. Era la hora de las competiciones

-Sakuno no puso asistir hoy por motivos de salud- dijo Sumire- por lo tanto, el que tocaba jugar con Sakuno hoy, va a jugar mañana- luego de que ella dijo eso, Ryoma entró a la cancha

-Hoy se llevaran a cabo los siguientes juegos:

Miru vs. Kawamura

Naomi vs. Syusuke

Yumi vs. Ryoma

Rina vs. Syuichiroh

Yurika vs. Eiji

Yuri vs. Kaoru

Sora vs. Sadaharu

Sakuno y Momoshiro, jugarán mañana- dijo Sumire

Todos los jugadores fueron a las respectivas canchas para empezar las competiciones

Cancha "Miru vs. Kawamura"

-Servicio para Miru- juez

Miru realiza un servicio cortado

-¡Quémate!- dijo Kawamura mientras devolvía el saque

-

Cancha "Naomi vs. Syusuke"

-Servicio para Naomi- juez

-Servicio Alondra- dijo Naomi

-"¿Alondra?"- pensó Syusuke

El saque Alondra consistía en ser un tiro largo y alto. Cualquiera podría pensar que caería fuera, pero en un último momento, giraba y se estampaba contra el piso.

-15-0- juez

-Eres muy buena- dijo Syusuke

-Gracias- dijo Naomi

-

Y así sucesivamente…

Resultados: Miru le ganó a Kawamura. 6-2

Syusuke le ganó a Naomi. 6-4

Ryoma le ganó a Yumi. 6-3

Syuichiroh le ganó a Rina. 6-5

Eiji le ganó a Yurika. 6-4

Yuri le ganó a Kaoru. 6-4

Sora le ganó a Sadaharu. 6-4

-Todas tienen gran capacidad, puede que hasta sean más fuertes que los chicos. Prepárense para el partido de mañana- dijo Sadaharu

Con Sumire

-¿Por qué el capitán Tezuka no compite?- le preguntó Yurika a Sumire

-Porque al ser el capitán, si alguna de ustedes pierden, a excepción de Miru, no será muy justo- dijo Sumire

-¿Entonces por qué nuestra capitana sí compite?- cuestionó Yurika

-Para ver que nivel tiene-

-Eso quiere decir, por lo que me dijo, que Miru tiene que competir con Tezuka-

-Así es, ella será la única que jugará con él-

-Ya entiendo… gracias profesora Sumire- dijo Yurika

-De nada Yurika-

Cerca de donde estaba Miru

-Eres un muy buen jugador Syusuke- dijo una chica de cabello rojo oscuro (el color de cabello de Eiji) y ojos cafés

-Gracias. Pero tú eres mucho mejor Naomi-

-Claro que no-

-Hola Naomi, Syusu- dijo Miru cuando ya casi llegaba hasta donde estaban

-Hola Miru- dijo Naomi

-No me digas así…- dijo Syusuke

-Sabes que es bromeando- dijo Miru

-Lo sé- contestó él

-¡Chicas!- llamó Miru

-¿Qué sucede?- empezaron a decir

-Reunión de chicas, en la cancha de al lado. Nos tenemos que preparar para ganarles. Así que, como dice el chapulín. Síganme las buenas- dijo Miru

-Si- dijeron las chicas

-Estás loca Miru…- le dijo Syusuke

-Igualmente… Syu- dijo Miru

-Hey, sabes que ese me gusta menos que el otro- dijo Syusuke

-Syu- Miru se fue diciendo eso

Ryoma va donde Sumire.

-¿Por qué no vino Sakuno hoy?- le preguntó Ryoma

-Porque tiene fiebre. Quería venir, pero Miru se le impidió- dijo Sumire

-Ah…- dijo Ryoma-"por lo menos sirvió para algo…"- pensó- ¿cómo que se lo impidió?

-Es que las dos viven juntas- explicó Sumire

-Ah…- dijo Ryoma

En la cancha de al lado

-Poniéndonos serias- dijo Miru en ese tono (seria)

-"Si que cambió rápido de actitud…"- pensó Naomi

-"¿Será así de seria?"- se preguntó Sora

-Tenemos que prepararnos para ganarles a los chicos. Traten de usar su mejor técnica y táctica. Y para eso, tenemos que practicar. Ahora mismo empezaremos con la resistencia. Ya que, según pude observar, somos menos resistentes que ellos. Le daremos 15 vueltas a la cancha- dijo Miru

-¿Qué?- dijeron todas

-Sé que todas están cansadas, pero tenemos que reforzar nuestra resistencia, y para eso, daremos 15 vueltas a la cancha y así acostumbrar a nuestro cuerpo, el estar corriendo- explicó Miru- también déjenme decirles que; tampoco se esfuercen demasiado, no excedan sus límites, a parte de que eso es malo para el cuerpo y la mente; sería deshonesto hacia los ojos de la profesora Ryuzaki para nuestro futuro entrenamiento. ¿Entendido?

-Si- dijeron todas

-"Que seria y estricta"- pensaron _por casualidad_ todas las chicas titulares

-¡Empecemos!- anunció Miru

Desde la otra cancha, Sumire observaba a las chicas

-No pensé que Miru fuera tan estricta…- dijo en voz baja Sumire

-Se toma en serio el tenis- dijo Tezuka

-Ah, Tezuka. Es cierto, pensé que no sería tan estricta… pero por lo visto va a ser así-

-Es verdad. A simple vista se ve que es una chica despreocupada y divertida. Pero realmente en muy responsable y exigente con lo que se refiere a los estudios y el tenis-

-Si que eres observador Tezuka. ¿Qué te pareció la fuerza con que juega mi nieta?-

-Tiene todas las de ganar. No pensé que tuviera tanta fuerza y dedicación al tenis. Además de que tiene a quien salir- dijo señalando a Sumire con la mirada

-Vamos, si su padre también era una estrella en el tenis-

-Su hijo ¿no?-

-Exactamente-

-Ya lo creo-

-

Después de los juegos…

En la entrada a la escuela Seigaku

-¡Tomoka!- dijo Miru al ver a la nombrada

-Dime-

-Es… qué quería pedirte un favor-

-Por cierto. ¿Por qué no vino Sakuno?-

-Porque tenía fiebre-

-Espero que se mejore-

-¿Qué dieron de clase en tu curso?-

-Dieron…- Tomoka le dice todo lo que dieron

-Gracias- dijo Miru- Adiós

-Adiós-

Miru tomó el autobús (como de costumbre) junto con Tezuka. Tezuka la acompañó hasta su casa (como todos los días).

-¡Llegué!- dijo Miru

-Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Sakuno bajando las escaleras

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mucho mejor-

Más tarde

Suena el teléfono en la casa de las Ryuzaki

-Buenas noches- dijo Miru al coger el teléfono

-Con Sakuno- dijo una voz fría

-"El mal educado de Echizen"- pensó Miru. Luego fue a donde se encontraba Sakuno y le pasó el teléfono- toma, es el mal educado- dijo en voz alta

-¿Ryoma?- dijo Sakuno

Miru dejó a Sakuno hablando por teléfono para ir a terminar de preparar la cena

-Si. La profesora Ryuzaki me mandó a decirte que tu juego con Momoshiro se pospuso para el día en que tu prima juega con Tezuka- dijo Ryoma

-Está bien-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor-

-¿Irás mañana?-

-Si-

-Adiós-

-Adiós-

_-¡Baja a cenar_!- vociferó Miru desde la cocina

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Sakuno

-

7:00 A.M.

-Miru…- dijo Sakuno tratando de despertar a Miru

-Mmh- dijo Miru

-Despierta- dice Sakuno

-Mmm-

-Me voy- dijo Sakuno

-Mmh-

7:35 A.M. Escuela Seigaku

-Abuela- dijo Sakuno cuando ve a su abuela en la cancha

-Sakuno. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo Sumire

-Bien. Miru no se quiso levantar cuando la llamé- dijo Sakuno molesta

-Pues entonces llegará tarde-

Casa de Sakuno

-¿Mmh?- dijo Miru cuando despertó

-¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! – gritó Miru

-¡ES TARDE!- dijo Miru

Fue al baño y se vistió en lo que dicen berenjena

-8:45- dijo Miru- mis patines

Se fue patinando a la velocidad de la luz. Se dio cuenta de que el autobús se había ido

-8:50- dijo Miru mortificada

Se fue a toda velocidad y en la entrada de la escuela Seigaku chocó con Momoshiro, quien iba en bicicleta.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Momoshiro

-Si- dijo Miru

-Si que venías rápido-

-Llegué tarde. Adiós- dijo Miru y se fue corriendo hacia su aula

Tocaron la campana

Miru guardó sus patines y entró al aula.

-Buenos días- dijo Miru con hilo de voz

-Buenos días- le dijo su compañero de al lado: Tezuka

-Hola…- dijo sentándose en su sitio

-¿Qué te ocurrió?- le preguntó Tezuka

-Se me hizo tarde… por poco y no llego a tiempo- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Pero llegaste-

-Si… aunque me tuve que llevar a todo un mundo por delante-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Que choqué con Momo-

En ese momento entra el profesor

-Buenos días clase- dijo un profesor

-Buenos días- dijo la clase

-

En la tercera hora la profesora de química puso un trabajo de investigación en parejas.

-Miru ¿qué tal si lo hacemos juntas?- dijo Rina

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Miru

-Si ya tienen formadas las parejas, favor de que escriban su grupo en esta hoja- dijo la profesora

-Si- dijo la clase

-

Después de clases… Los partidos

-Hoy jugarán:

Sakuno vs. Syusuke

Miru vs. Eiji

Yumi vs. Syuichiroh

Rina vs. Ryoma

Naomi vs. Kawamura

Yuri vs. Sadaharu

Yurika vs. Kaoru

Sora vs. Momoshiro

Empiecen a jugar- dijo Sumire

-

Después de que terminaron de jugar

Syusuke le ganó a Sakuno. 6-5

Miru le ganó a Eiji. 6-4

Yumi le ganó a Syuichiroh. 6-5

Ryoma le ganó a Rina. 6-4

Naomi le ganó a Kawamura. 6-5

Yuri le ganó a Sadaharu. 6-5

Yurika le ganó a Kaoru. 6-5

Sora le ganó a Momoshiro. 6-5

-

Competiciones del siguiente día:

-Las de intermedio sólo jugaran 5 partidos. Las avanzadas, 6- dijo Sumire- las competiciones de hoy serán:

Sakuno vs. Kawamura

Miru vs. Syuichiroh

Yumi vs. Eiji

Naomi vs. Ryoma

Rina vs. Syusuke

Sora vs. Kaoru

Yurika vs. Sadaharu

Yuri vs. Momoshiro

-

Resultados:

(N/A: El nombre que aparezca antes del guión, es el ganador. Ejemplo: Ryoma-Syuichiroh. Ryoma es el ganador)

Sakuno-Kawamura. 6-4

Miru-Syuichiroh. 6-4

Yumi-Eiji. 6-5

Ryoma-Naomi. 6-4

Syusuke-Rina. 6-5

Kaoru-Sora. 6-5

Sadaharu-Yurika. 6-5

Momoshiro-Yuri. 6-5

-

-Los partidos de hoy:

Miru vs. Ryoma

Sakuno vs. Syuichiroh

Naomi vs. Kaoru

Yumi vs. Kawamura

Rina vs. Sadaharu

Yuri vs. Syusuke

Sora vs. Eiji

Yurika vs. Momoshiro- dijo Sumire

:.:…:.:…:.…:.:…:.…:

**Notas de la autora:**

Pues aquí estamos con una nueva entrega de este fic. Espero que les guste (2Miru y Sakuno). Trataré de que el próximo cap esté dedicado un poco más, a Sakuno y Ryoma. En esta actualización están gran parte de los partidos para el entrenamiento de las chicas. Los juegos de los sub-capitanes y capitanes… serán para el siguiente episodio XD (2Miru). Y que viva Ryoma (Sakuno).

_Gracias a: _

**Hae uchiha**: ¿Y qué tal "Syu"? Miru se lo dijo de maldad. Que bueno que te pongas así cuando piensas en Miru con Tezuka. ¡Ojalá que Syusu y Tezu existieran!

**Valu**: pues aquí está lo que querías saber. Nos alegra que esté bueno. Esperamos que este también.

**Chibi Misao-Chan16**: espero que estos partidos estén más interesantes. Aunque no los desarrollé mucho… sino, no acabaría nunca. Pero los juegos de "Miru vs. Ryoma" "Sakuno vs. Ryoma" "Miru vs. Syusuke" "Miru vs. Tezuka". Sobre el diálogo en la casa de Sakuno… era necesario ponerlo. Ya verás más adelante el porqué.

**Aly**: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por decir que está: súper, hiper, duper (una hora después, como tú) bueno, pero muy bueno. Sí, el equipo de los hombres contra las mujeres. Aunque estas mujeres, sean mujeres… tienen fuerza. Pues el juego de Miru y Tezuka será para el próximo cap. Gracias por decir que tengo talento de escritora. Gracias.

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**: es mí deber preocuparme por el entendimiento de los lectores. Pues me integré porque… Tezuka es tan lindo… además de que mi socia Sakuno, es Sakuno. En verdad no es que me ponga un perfil alto, pero es que Miru es nieta de Sumire, tiene que hacerle honor a su apellido. Y la adapté a mí; mejor dicho… soy yo XD. Por cierto, te agregué a mi mail de Hotmail, para que sepas que soy yo, mi correo termina en 2991.

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**: (Yuki) y que te sigas interesando todavía más. (Tomo-chan) pues es la pura realidad, a Miru ya le gustaba el tenis, pero cuando vio la serie, decidió de una vez en jugarlo. A mí me gusta desde que mundo es mundo, y me gusta un poco más cuando vi a POT. (TomoYuki) ¿Diseños? Y vas a ver otra escena así. Vamos a ver como nos las ingeniamos.

**Neko**: aquí está continuado. El día que te envié la contestación, vi que me la devolviste al instante. Te lo iba responder de inmediato… pero al correo no le dio la gana de enviarte el mail. Así que te contestaré desde mi mail de Hotmail. Para que sepas que soy yo, mi e-mail termina en 2991.

**Angie**: pues viste lo que pasó. Si quieres detalles de los partidos, me lo avisas y en el próximo cap, lo pondré a modo de resumen. Y si son los juegos de Miru, Tezuka, Sakuno y Ryoma… se llevarán a cabo en el siguiente episodio.

**2Miru**


	4. Partidos finales

**Para entrar en tu corazón**

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

(…) aclaratorias

- cambio escena

_Partidos finales_

Cancha "Miru vs. Ryoma"

-"Le daré la paliza de su vida"- pensó Ryoma

-"Vamos a ver que tan bueno es este chiquillo"- pensó Miru

-Servicio para Miru- juez

Miru realiza un saque cortado

Ryoma lo devuelve sin dificultad

Ella manda una pelota con rotación

Ryoma realiza un tiro con efecto

Miru lo remata con potencia

-15-0-

-

-15-15-

Fuera de la cancha

-"No sé a quien apoyar"- pensó Sakuno

-¡Vamos Ryoma, gánale!- gritó Tomoka

-Nunca cambiarás Tomoka-

-¡Gánale Ryoma!-

-

En la cancha

-Game para Miru- juez- cambio de lado

-Aún te falta mucho- dijo Ryoma

Miru sólo sonrió

-Servicio para Ryoma- juez

Ryoma realiza su saque twist

Miru se lo devuelve

Fuera de la cancha

-Se lo devolvió- dijo Sakuno

-No lo puedo creer. Ella le devolvió el saque a Echizen- dijo Horio algo sorprendido

-

-Game para Ryoma- juez -servicio para Miru

Miru realiza un saque alto y potente

Ryoma la devuelve

-0-15-

-

-Game para Ryoma- juez

-Te falta muchísimo- dijo Ryoma

-¿En serio?- murmuró Miru

-Servicio para Miru- juez

-¿Qué te parece esto?- dijo Miru realizando el saque twist

-"¿Qué?"- pensó Ryoma

-15-0-

-Te anoté con tu propia técnica- dijo en voz baja Miru

Ryoma frunció el ceño

Fuera de la cancha

-"Esa es mi prima"- pensó Sakuno

-Oh mi pobre Ryoma- dijo Tomoka

-Es experta en perfeccionar las técnicas- murmuró Syusuke

-Se nota- dijo Tezuka

En la cancha

Ryoma realiza un tiro con efecto

Miru se lo devuelve

Ryoma le manda una pelota rápida

-15-15-

-Te falta demasiado- dijo Ryoma

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- dijo Miru

-¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma

Miru pasó la raqueta de la mano derecha a la izquierda

Fuera de la cancha

-Cambió de mano- dijo Horio

-Ahora empieza la verdadera batalla- dijo Syusuke

En la cancha

Miru realiza su saque guepardo

Ryoma apenas puede ver cuando cae la pelota

-30-15-

-A ti… te falta todo- dijo Miru en voz baja

-¿Qué?- dijo Ryoma

-"Ni siquiera tiene estilo propio"- pensó Miru

-

-Game para Miru- juez- servicio para Ryoma

Ryoma hace su saque twist

Miru lo remata con su tiro directo

Fuera de la cancha

-Miru usó su tiro directo- dijo Syusuke

-Tiene muchas técnicas ¿no es cierto?- dijo Tezuka

-No sabría contestarte. Podría decir que sí. Pero ella es muy exigente consigo misma, así que no supiera decirte con certeza que tiene muchas-

-Entiendo-

En la cancha

El tiro directo consistía en ser veloz e ir directamente a la cara del oponente haciendo que este se desconcentre; al picar contra el piso en vez de seguir su trayectoria hacia delante, se devuelve en una corta distancia.

-

-Game para Miru-

-

-Game para Miru- juez- servicio para Ryoma

Hizo su saque twist, sólo que lo adaptó para que fuera directamente hacia la cara del oponente

Miru lo remató

-"No es posible"- pensó Ryoma

Fuera de la cancha

-Esa no es toda su capacidad- dijo Tezuka

-Tienes razón… ni siquiera conmigo usa toda su capacidad- dijo Syusuke

-¿Ni siquiera contigo?-

-No, creo que nunca la he visto jugar con todo su potencial, pero sí con gran parte de el-

En la cancha

-Game para Miru- juez

-

-Game set para Miru- juez

-"No es posible… ella… ella me ganó"- pensó Ryoma

-Fíjate bien a quien le vas a decir que le falta mucho- dijo Miru

Ryoma la miró de una forma fría

Miru toma sus cosas y sale de la cancha

-Felicidades Miru-dijo Syusuke

-Gracias- contestó ella

-Felicidades- dijo Sakuno

-Gracias Saku- dijo Miru abrazándola- mí querida prima

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Sakuno

-Nada… nada- dijo Miru viéndola con cariño

-Felicidades- dijo Tezuka

-Gracias-

-

Resultados:

Miru-Ryoma. 6-2

Sakuno-Syuichiroh. 6-4

Naomi-Kaoru. 6-3

Kawamura-Yumi. 6-5

Rina-Sadaharu. 6-2

Syusuke-Yuri. 6-2

Eiji-Sora. 6-2

Momoshiro-Yurika. 6-5

-

Resultados del siguiente día:

Sakuno-Sadaharu. 6-3

Miru-Kaoru. 6-1

Yumi-Momoshiro. 6-3

Naomi-Syuichiroh. 6-5

Eiji-Rina. 6-5

Syusuke-Yurika. 6-2

Kawamura-Sora. 6-2

Ryoma-Yuri. 6-1

-Las intermedias acabaron de los juegos- anunció Sumire

-Que alivio…- dijo Sora

-Ya acabamos de los juegos- dijo Yuri

-Pero, ahora viene el entrenamiento- dijo Yurika

-

Resultados del siguiente día:

Sakuno-Eiji. 6-5

Miru-Momoshiro. 6-3

Naomi-Sadaharu. 6-3

Syusuke-Yumi. 6-3

Rina-Kaoru. 6-2

-Las avanzadas terminaron- dijo Sumire

-

-Los juegos de hoy:

Miru vs. Syusuke

Sakuno vs. Ryoma- dijo Sumire

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Miru- voy a jugar con mi primo-dijo emocionada

-Genial…-murmuró Sakuno desanimada

-Sakuno- dijo Miru seria

-¿Qué?- dijo Sakuno

-Ven acá-

-Si…-

Las chicas se alejan un poco

-Sakuno, tienes que tratar de ganarle a Ryoma- dijo Miru

-Eso es mucho pedir- dijo Sakuno

-Claro que no Sakuno. Tienes que confiar en ti misma-

-Es que… es que…-

-Es que nada. Eres fuerte y tienes todo la capacidad del mundo para ganarle a Echizen-

-Es que me pongo nerviosa-

-Ningún nerviosa. No te puedes poner así-

-Pero…-

-Confía en ti. Trata de ganarle… hazlo por ti Sakuno-

-Está bien- dijo sonriendo

-Demuéstrale de qué estás hecha- dijo Miru guiñándole un ojo

-Si…- dijo algo sonrojada

Las primas se dirigen hacia las canchas

-No voy a poder ver tu juego con Syusuke- le dijo Sakuno a Miru

-Ni yo voy a poder ver… tu gran juego con Echizen- dijo Miru

-Suerte-

-Igualmente Sakuno- dijo abrazándola

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo sabes…-

-No, no lo sé- dijo Miru entrando a la cancha

Cancha "Sakuno vs. Ryoma"

-Servicio para Sakuno- juez

Sakuno realizó su servicio cortante

Ryoma no se lo devolvió

-15-0-

Sakuno hizo un saque normal

Cancha "Miru vs. Syusuke"

-Suerte Miru- dijo Syusuke

-Suerte a ti también Syusu- dijo Miru

-Servicio para Syusuke- juez

Syusuke hace su saque de golondrinas

-15-0-

Syusuke repite el saque

Miru lo remata con su tiro directo

-15-15-

-

Cancha "Sakuno vs. Ryoma"

-Game para Sakuno- juez- servicio para Ryoma

Ryoma hace su saque twist

Sakuno se lo devuelve

-"No lo puedo creer"- pensó Ryoma

Fuera de las canchas

-Sakuno se lo devolvió- dijo Horio sorprendido

-Sakuno ha mejorado mucho- dijo su compañero del lado

-Nunca había visto ha una persona mejorar en tan poco tiempo… jamás, en mis tres años de experiencia- dijo Horio

-Ya cállense… no sé a quien animar- dijo Tomoka

-Un juego entre primos- dijo Momoshiro a Eiji. Ambos, forman parte del grupo "los curiosos" sólo que faltaban dos de sus integrantes

-Si… y los dos van muy bien- dijo Eiji

-"Aparentemente Miru juega a la par de Syusuke… pero según lo que él me contó… ella tiene más nivel que él…"- pensó Tezuka

Cancha "Miru vs. Syusuke"

-Game para Syusuke- juez- servicio para Miru

Miru hace su saque guepardo

-"¿Lo va a usar tan pronto?"- pensó Syusuke

-15-0-

-"Han sido pocas las veces que he podido devolverle ese saque"- pensó Syusuke

-

-Game para Miru- juez- servicio para Syusuke

Cancha "Sakuno vs. Ryoma"

-Game para Ryoma- juez- servicio para Sakuno

Sakuno hace un saque rápido

Ryoma se lo devuelve

Y ella lo remata

-15-0-

-"¿Desde cuándo ha mejorado tanto?"- pensó Ryoma

-

-

-

Cancha "Sakuno vs. Ryoma"

-Empate- juez

La profesora Sumire entra a la cancha:

-Como son sub-capitanes, no es necesario que desempaten- dijo Sumire

-¿En serio abuela?- dijo Sakuno

-Si…- dijo Sumire viendo con ternura al par de chicos- felicidades a ambos…

-Gracias abuela- dijo Sakuno alegre

-Gracias- dijo Ryoma

-Ahora descansen… o sino pueden ir a ver el juego de Miru y Syusuke- dijo Sumire

-¿Todavía no han terminado?- preguntó la menor de las Ryuzaki

-No- dijo Sumire

-Felicidades Ryoma- dijo Sakuno dándole la mano. Un acto muy deportivo

-Felicidades Sakuno- dijo Ryoma- eres… toda una líder

-¿Eh?- dijo Sakuno… pero ya Ryoma había salido de la cancha

Fuera de la cancha

Los curiosos estaban vigilando a Sakuno y Ryoma, para seguir con el plan SaRyo.

-No es lindo…- dijo Eiji

-Nacieron uno para el otro- dijo Momoshiro

Cancha "Miru vs. Syusuke"

-Game para Miru- juez- servicio para Syusuke

Syusuke realiza el saque de golondrinas

Miru lo devuelve

Syusuke le manda un tiro cortado combinado con su saque de golondrinas

-"¿Qué hago?"- pensó Miru- "ya sé, voy a improvisar"

Miru combinó su tiro directo con su saque guepardo

-"No encuentra más que inventar"- pensó Syusuke

-

-

-Game set para Miru- juez

-Felicidades Miru- dijo Syusuke

-Gracias…- dijo Miru- ¡quiero agua! Vengo ahora Syusuke

-"Está loca... parece una niña de 6 años…"- pensó divertido Syusuke

-"¿Qué será entonces cuando use toda su capacidad?"- pensó Tezuka

Cuando Miru estaba bebiendo su agua:

-Mañana será el último partido: Miru vs. Tezuka- anunció Sumire

Miru se atraganta con el agua –"¿Mañana?"- pensó Miru

-Y como Sakuno estaba enferma, jugará mañana contra Momoshiro- dijo Sumire

-Miru ¿nos vamos juntas?- dijo Sakuno

-S…- Miru veía como "los curiosos" le hacían seña para que no se fuera con Sakuno- No puedo

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sakuno

-Porque…- dijo Miru

-Porque me tiene que acompañar a comprar algo- dijo Syusuke

-Está bien- dijo Sakuno

-Nos vemos en la casa- dijo Miru

Syusuke la tira de la mano a paso rápido

-¡Me voy a caer!- dijo Miru

-No te caigas- dijo Syusuke

-¡Syusuke!- dijo Miru mientras casi caía al suelo, pero no fue posible porque Tezuka la sujetó para que eso no sucediera

-Gracias Tezuka…- dijo Miru

-De nada- dijo Tezuka

-¡Syusuke!- gritó furiosa Miru- eres un… un…

-Date prisa o los perderemos- dijo Syusuke, quien ya iba doblando la esquina

-¡A mi no me importa eso! Vas a ver… SYUSUKE FUJI – dijo Miru

-"Oh… oh…"- pensó Syusuke

Miru hizo un gesto de furia tan fuerte… que se le cayó la pulsera que llevaba puesta.

-SYUSUKE- dijo Miru corriendo hacia donde estaba

-¿Ah?- dijo Tezuka, viendo una pulsera en el suelo-"esta pulsera es de Miru…"

Por donde estaban "los curiosos"

-FUJI- dijo Miru

-Perdón Miru…- dijo Syusuke

-Ningún perdón; te dije que me estaba por caer y si me hubiera caído, de no ser por Tezuka- dijo Miru molesta

-Perdón Miru… en verdad no quería que te pasara eso… además no te pasó…- dijo Syusuke abriendo los ojos y poniendo una cara de cachorrito

-Syusuke, no hagas eso… Syusuke… sabes que soy débil con eso…- dijo Miru al ver a su primo con los ojos llenos de ternura

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo Syusuke

-Syusuke…- dijo Miru

-Anda… perdóname- dijo Syusuke

-Está bien- dijo Miru

-Gracias- dijo abrazándola

-Pero no me vuelvas a hacer eso…- dijo Miru

-Está bien- dijo Syusuke

-Se ven lindos… dos primos reconciliándose- dijo Eiji

-Pero…- dijo Miru

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Syusuke

-Tienes que tener los ojos abiertos por esta semana- dijo Miru contenta

-Tú ganas- dijo Syusuke

-Si- dijo Miru

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Sakuno y Ryoma?- dijo Momoshiro- están muy lentos

-¿Sakuno y Ryoma?- dijo Tezuka apareciendo en escena

-¡Tezuka!- dijeron los chicos (o sea, que Miru no dijo "Tezuka")

-Se te cayó esto- dijo Tezuka entregándole la pulsera a Miru

-Gracias Tezuka- dijo Miru contenta- no sabría que hacer sin ella

-¿Qué tiene esa pulsera de especial?- dijo Syusuke

-Pues… mami me la regaló… además de que es mi favorita- dijo Miru alegre

Tezuka emitió una mini-sonrisa

-Con relación a lo que preguntaste de Sakuno y Echizen… es que existe un plan- dijo Miru

-En cual también estás- dijo Syusuke

-Lo sé. No me lo tienes que acordar… Syusu- dijo Miru

-Miru…- dijo Syusuke

-Si, ya. Lo que sucede es que se intenta emparejar a mi prima y a Echizen- dijo Miru

-¿Y están seguros que de verdad pueden emparejarse?- dijo Tezuka

-Pues si- dijo Eiji- esos dos están enamorados y no lo saben

-Y por eso le echamos una mano- dijo Momo

-Ah…- dijo Tezuka- espero que tengan éxito en su plan

-¿Ya te vas?- dijo Eiji

-Si; tengo que hacer un trabajo…- dijo Tezuka marchándose

-Tezuka- dijo Miru

-Dime- respondió el chico

-El trabajo que tienes que hacer… ¿es el de historia?- dijo Miru algo temerosa

-Si- dijo Tezuka

-¿Es para mañana?- dijo Miru

-Si-

-¡No puede ser! Pensaba que era para la otra semana-

-La profesora después dijo que era para mañana-

-¿Cuándo?-

-Creo que lo dijo cuando nuestros compañeros estaban hablando mucho y tú habías salido porque la profesora Sumire te llamó-

-No…- dijo Miru con lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores…- dijo Tezuka menos serio

-Adiós chicos- dijo Miru

-¿También te vas?- dijo Momo

-Si… tengo que hacer un trabajo- dijo Miru con los ojos aguados

-Chao Syusu- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós bonita. Pero no llores ¿si?- dijo Syusuke

-Si…- dijo Miru marchándose junto con Tezuka

-Le voy a decir a mi abuela que no se le ocurra llamarme cuando esté en clases- dijo Miru

-No te preocupes- dijo Tezuka

-Hubiera sabido eso antes y me voy desde que se acabaran los partidos de hoy-

-

-Sólo quedamos nosotros tres- dijo Momo

-A seguir a nuestro pequeñín- dijo Eiji

-Ya sé lo que haremos- dijo Syusuke

-¿El qué?- dijo Eiji

-Ya verán- dijo Fuji. Syusuke se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ryoma

-Ryoma- dijo Syusuke

-¿Qué?- respondió él

-La profesora Sumire dijo que le dijeras a Sakuno que debe de llegar temprano-

-¿Y por qué ella no la llama y se lo dice?-

-Porque no puede-

-Está bien- dijo Ryoma dirigiéndose a la casa de Sakuno-"esto está muy raro… todos los días la profesora manda a uno de los muchachos a decirme algo… es muy sospechoso. ¿Por qué ella misma no me lo dice?"- pensó

-

-¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca?- preguntó Tezuka

-Si…- dijo Miru desanimada -¿Por qué?

-Porque yo también iré-

-Ah…- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada…-

-¿Segura?-

-Si…-

-No me convences-

-¿Y te tengo que convencer?-

-Creo que sí-

-¿Por qué yo tendría que convencerte?-

-Pues… ¿qué crees tú?-

-No sé-

-Pues yo creo que deberías convencerme porque… ¿soy mayor que tú?-

Miru sonrió

-¿O porque no sabes mentir?-

-Yo no miento- dijo sonriendo

-Si no mintieras me dijeras que te sucede-

-Es que no me sucede nada-

-¿Nada?-

-Si, nada-

-¿Entonces por qué esa carita triste?- dijo viéndola a los ojos

-No estoy triste-

-Sino estás triste ¿qué tienes?-

-Quiero que mami y papi estén conmigo-

Tezuka se puso medio tierno

-¿Y no lo están?-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mami está donde mi abuela materna porque se enfermó. Y mi papá está trabajando fuera del país-

-Ya veo… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué vives en la casa de Sakuno?-

-¿Ves el terreno vacío que está al lado de la casa de Sakuno?-

-Si-

-Ese terreno lo compraron mis padres para construir una casa ahí-

-Entiendo-

-Mira, ya llegamos a la biblioteca-

-Si-

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la biblioteca. Fueron a la sección de historia y geografía. Buscaron los libros necesarios y se sentaron en una mesa a elaborar sus trabajos.

-

Suena el timbre en la casa de Sakuno

-¿Quién será?- se preguntó Sakuno mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla, para así dejarlo húmedo- lo más seguro es que sea Miru

-¡Ya voy!- gritó Sakuno mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Buenas tardes- dijo Sakuno mientras abría la puerta

-Hola Sakuno- dijo Ryoma mientras cubría su sonrojo al ver a la chica con el cabello suelto y húmedo. Por lo que daba a entender que se acababa de bañar-"no imaginé que tuviera el pelo tan largo… y bonito… y… ¡qué diablos pienso?"

-Hola Ryoma, pasa-

-Gracias-

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-

-No gracias-

Se escuchó un sonido

-Con permiso Ryoma- dijo Sakuno dirigiéndose a la cocina

Sakuno fue a la cocina y del horno sacó un pastel de chocolate

-Ryoma- dijo Sakuno

-Dime- dijo acercándose un poco a ella

-Si quieres, entra a la cocina porque voy a durar un poco terminando el pastel-

-Está bien- Ryoma observa como Sakuno empieza a poner los últimos detalles al pastel- ¿lo hiciste tú?

-Si. Mi abuela me lo enseñó-

-Ah…- dijo el muchacho poniendo mucha atención en lo que Sakuno hacía- por cierto; tu abuela dijo que fueras temprano mañana

-¿Para que será?- dijo la chica pensativa- ya está

-¿Ya lo terminaste?-

-Si-

-¿De qué es?-

-De chocolate amargo cubierto con chocolate blanco ¿quieres probarlo?-

-Si, gracias-

-Toma-

Ryoma empieza a comerlo

-Está delicioso- dijo Ryoma- ¿sabes? Es mi favorito

-Gracias, me alegra que te guste-

-"Podría acostumbrarme a esto"- pensó el chico

Después de un rato

-Bueno, tengo que irme- dijo Ryoma

-Está bien. Adiós-

-Gracias por todo-

-Cuídate-

-Tú también-

Sakuno cierra la puerta. Sube a su habitación a toda velocidad; cierra la puerta y se tira en la cama y emite un grito ahogado por la almohada

-Ryoma…-suspira Sakuno

-

Miru ya tenía los ojos aguados de leer y escribir para su trabajo

-¿Tienes sueño?- le preguntó Tezuka en voz baja. Ya que en la biblioteca no se puede hacer ruido

-No…-

-¿Y por qué tienes los ojos aguados?-

-Porque los tengo irritados-

-¿Tienes alergia?-

-Si…- dijo dejando de escribir- vengo ahora Tezuka

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Voy a llamar a la casa. Deben de estar preocupados porque no he llegado-

-Está bien-

Miru sale de la biblioteca y llama a Sakuno

-Buenas noches- dijo Sakuno

-¿Sakuno?-

-Miru… ¿por qué no has llegado?-

-Para eso llamo. Es que me pusieron un trabajo de historia y estoy con Tezuka en la biblioteca-

-Pues te esperaré-

-Gracias Sakuno-

-Y hornee tu pastel favorito-

-¿Qué si¡Qué bueno!-

-Nos vemos-

-Hasta luego-

-Ya volví- dijo Miru cuando volvió a la biblioteca

-Está bien-

-"Tezuka está muy concentrado en el trabajo"- pensó Miru- ¿te gusta la historia?

-Si, me gusta mucho-

-Me alegra por ti-

-¿Qué asignatura te gusta?-

-Matemáticas-

-No es común que a las personas le guste esa materia-

-Es verdad-

-

3 horas más tarde

Miru y Tezuka se fueron hacia sus casas. Como siempre Tezuka la acompañó hasta su casa.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Miru

-Son las 8:15- dijo Tezuka

-Que tarde…- dijo en medio de un bostezo

-Si-

Llegaron a la casa de Sakuno

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo Tezuka

-Cuídate- dijo Miru. Ambos se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla

-¡Sakuno! Ya llegué…- dijo Miru entrando a la casa

-Que bueno llegaste- dijo Sakuno- hice la cena

-Que bien…- dijo- vengo ahora

-Miru ¿para qué abuela quiere que vaya temprano?-

-No sé…- dijo- ¿quién te dijo eso?

-Ryoma vino a decírmelo-

-¿Quién¿Echizen?-

-Si-

-¿Y a qué más vino?-

-Sólo a eso- dijo- comentó que el pastel estaba bueno

-Más le vale que lo comentara-

-Y es su favorito- dijo sonriente

-¿QUÉ? el pastel que más me gusta ¿le gusta a él?-

-Si-

-Este ha sido mi peor día- dijo subiendo a su habitación

-

Miru cenó, descansó… y se pudo a estudiar el trabajo de historia.

-

7:00 A.M.

Sakuno vio el trabajo de Miru en el escritorio de su habitación. Lo tomó y lo entró en su mochila (N/A: la mochila de Sakuno). Escribió una nota diciendo: Miru, tomé tu trabajo por si acaso no vas hoy a la escuela. Si vas; búscame y te lo entrego. Sakuno.

Sakuno salió de su casa y fue a la escuela.

Sakuno fue a las canchas y se encontró con Syusuke

-Syusuke ¿has visto a mi abuela?- preguntó Sakuno

-No… ¿para qué?-

-Me dijiste ayer que ella quería que viniera temprano-

-Este… seguro fue para que practicaras con Ryoma-

-Ah…-

Momo llega y se va con Syusuke

-Practicar con Ryoma…- susurró Sakuno

-

7:30 A.M.

Miru se levantó, leyó la nota de Sakuno

-"Tan linda mi prima"- pensó Miru

Miru se arregló, tomó un vaso de jugo y se fue caminando despacio hasta el autobús.

-

-7:48- dijo Miru- llegué a tiempo

Miru se dirigió hacia las canchas y se encontró a Sakuno jugando con Ryoma

-Muy mal para empezar el día…- dijo Miru en voz baja

-¡Sakuno!- gritó Miru

Momoshiro le tapa la boca a Miru para que no interrumpa

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Ryoma al ver a Sakuno dejar de jugar

-Juro haber escuchado a mi prima- dijo Sakuno

-Debe ser tu imaginación-

-

-Ese idiota- dijeron Momo y Miru

-Con permiso- dijo Miru a los curiosos

-Sakuno- dijo Miru

-Miru- dijo Sakuno

-Hola¿me podrías dar mi trabajo?-

-Si, toma- dijo entregándoselo

-Gracias por todo Saku-

-De nada-

Miru se va a su aula. Ve las cosas de Tezuka pero no a él

-"Debe de andar por ahí"- pensó Miru

Se puso a estudiar

-Buenos días- dijo Tezuka cuando a Miru

-Buenos… días…- dijo Miru

-¿Tienes sueño?-

-Si… me dormí tarde-

-¿A qué hora?-

-A las 2 de la mañana-

-¿Estudiando?-

Miru asintió

-

-

-

-Primero se hará el juego de Sakuno y Momoshiro- dijo Sumire

-

En la cancha

-Servicio para Momoshiro- juez

-

-Game para Momoshiro- juez- servicio para Sakuno

Fuera de la cancha

Miru abrazaba a Syusuke

-No dormiste nada bien- dijo Syusuke

Miru asintió

-¿Estudiando historia?-

Miru asintió

-¿No puedes hablar?-

-No-

-¿Tanto odias la historia?-

Miru negó con la cabeza

-¿Te gusta la historia?-

Miru negó nuevamente

-Entonces- dijo Syusuke cansado

-No me gusta, pero no la odio. Y ya déjame dormir-

-Está bien- dijo acariciándole el cabello

Miru se acomodó más en Syusuke

-¿Crees que soy cama?- dijo Syusuke divertido

-Más o menos- dijo- tengo sueño Syusu…

-Duerme… te despierto cuando vayas a jugar con Tezuka-

-Gracias. Te quiero mucho Syusu-

-Yo también-

Tezuka, quien estaba al lado de ellos. Estaba divertido por la situación de los primos.

-"Con razón se le olvidó algunas pequeñeces en la explicación de historia. No le gusta la historia… sin embargo… yo encuentro que expuso muy bien el trabajo"- pensó Tezuka con relación a Miru

-

-

-Game set para Sakuno- juez

-Miru…- dijo Syusuke para que se despertara

-Dime…- dijo despertando

-Ya es hora de que empiece tu juego con Tezuka-

-¿Ya, tan pronto?-

-Si…-

-Está bien-

Miru calentó un poco y entró a la cancha junto con Tezuka

Cancha

-Servicio para Miru- juez

Miru terminó de recoger su cabello en una cola. Se fijó en que Tezuka sujetaba la raqueta con la mano izquierda. Miru cambió de la mano derecha a la izquierda

-"Un juego justo"- pensó Miru

Realizó un saque rápido

Tezuka se lo devolvió con efecto

-0-15-

-"Huy… si que es bueno. ¡Qué emoción!"- pensó Miru dando unos pequeños saltitos-"Entonces… voy a jugar en serio"- pensó con una sonrisa. Mientras, Tezuka la miraba algo extrañado por la sonrisa y los saltos.

Miru realizo su saque guepardo

-15 iguales-

-"Tal como lo pensé…"- pensó Tezuka

-

-Game para Miru- juez- servicio para Tezuka

Tezuka hace su tiro con efecto

-15-0-

-"¡Qué rápido…!"– pensó Miru

Tezuka repite la operación y Miru no se movió ni un solo centímetro para devolver ese tiro.

-"¿Por qué no se movió?"- se preguntó Tezuka confundido

-Seguro te preguntas porqué no me moví- dijo Miru mientras Tezuka asentía- sabía que no podía devolver ese tiro. ¿Para que moverme? Si sé que no voy a devolverlo dejo que me pase por el lado y ya, así de sencillo- dijo Miru despreocupada

-Ya veo…- susurró Tezuka impactado-"no se movió… no lo puedo creer"

Fuera de la cancha

-Tezuka hizo el tiro con efecto…- dijo Syuichiroh

-Así es… se ve que quiere jugar en serio- dijo Syusuke- pero Miru ni siquiera se movió

-

-Game para Tezuka- juez

-

-Game para Miru- juez

-

-Game para Tezuka- juez- cambio de lado

-Que bueno eres Tezuka…- dijo Miru algo agitada

-Lo mismo digo…- respondió Tezuka

Miru sonrió y luego tomó agua.

-Jugadores, vuelvan a la cancha- juez

-Si…- dijo Miru estirándose

-Servicio para Miru-juez

Miru realizó el saque guepardo con más velocidad y efecto de lo acostumbrado

Fuera de la cancha

-Como lo supuse…- dijo Syusuke en voz baja

-¿Qué supusiste?- preguntó Sumire, quien se había acercado a Syusuke

-Que Miru si utilizaría toda su capacidad jugando con Tezuka-

-Tienes razón. También Tezuka está usando toda su capacidad-

-¿No cree que serían un excelente pareja?-

-Pero que pregunta Syusuke-

-Apuesto a que piensa lo mismo que yo Sumirita-

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así Syusuke-

-Está bien-

-Nunca imaginé que Miru tenía tanta capacidad…-

-Pues debió de suponerlo. Salió a la gran Sumirita-

-Syusuke- le reprochó Sumire

-

-Game para Miru- juez

-

-Game para Tezuka- juez

-Game para Miru- juez

-

-Game para Tezuka-

-

-

-

-Empate- juez

Sumire entró a la cancha

-Ustedes al ser capitanes tendrán que desempatar… así que deben jugar otro set- dijo Sumire

-Profesora Ryuzaki- dijo Miru- sugiero que juguemos otro game en vez de un set completo- dijo mientras pensaba lo que su abuela le dijo un par de días atrás

FLASHBACK

-¿Sabes que Tezuka tiene problemas con el codo izquierdo?- decía Sumire

-No, no lo sabía. ¿Qué tiene?- preguntaba Miru

-No puede jugar por demasiado tiempo o sino su codo no podría aguantarlo ¿entiendes?-

-Si. Eso quiere decir que si sobrepasa el límite de tiempo en un juego… hasta no podría volver a utilizar ese brazo ¿verdad?-

-Si-

END FLASHBACK

-"Si Tezuka juega por más tiempo se va a lastimar"- pensó Miru- es mejor que sea sólo un juego más. Quien lo gane, ganó- dijo Miru

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Sumire

-Si ustedes están de acuerdo…- dijo Tezuka

-Ya está decidido- dijo Miru con una sonrisa

-Servicio para Tezuka- juez

-

-Game set para Tezuka- juez

-Ay…- dijo Miru agitada- juegas demasiado bien…

-Igual…- dijo Tezuka

-No quiero volver a jugar contigo- bromeó Miru- eres un tipo malo de vencer

-Lo mismo digo- dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa imperceptible

-Quiero agua…- dijo Miru tomando su envase con agua- no hay nada mejor que el agua…- dijo Miru recostándose en el banco

-Es cierto…-

-Siempre le dije a mi prima que debió haber practicado natación- dijo Syusuke entrando a la cancha luego de que la abrieran

-Y siempre he dicho que me fastidias- dijo Miru

-Te gusta el agua… porqué no practicar un deporte en ese medio- dijo Syusuke con los ojos cerrados

-Sabes muy bien que no puedo durar mucho tiempo en una piscina- dijo Miru

-Es verdad… después te da neumonía- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa burlona

-¡No te burles Syusuke! No puedes andar burlándote de la gente porque le ha sucedido algo-

-Pero si te ha dado neumonía tres veces-

-No tiene caso discutir contigo Syu- dijo Miru parándose y dirigiéndose hacia Syusuke- abre los ojos

-¿Qué?-

-Que abras los ojos. Y por cerrarlos vas a tener que durar dos semanas más con ellos abiertos-

-Pero…-

-¡Sin pero Syusuke!- dijo Miru- a ti nadie te manda a estar fastidiándome

-Jugaste muy bien Miru- dijo Sakuno entrando a la cancha

-Gracias Saku- dijo Miru sonriente

-A ella la tratas bien… a mi no- dijo Syusuke

-Eso es porque tú no lo mereces- dijo Miru

-A no…- dijo Syusuke

-¿Cómo está tu brazo Tezuka?- dijo Syuichiroh por lo bajo

-Está bien- dijo Tezuka

-Siempre dices así. Sabes que no puedes jugar por mucho tiempo y menos hacer tu tiro con efecto. Dale gracias a Dios que Miru propuso un juego y no un set- dijo Syuichiroh

-Hubiera estado dispuesto a jugar otro set con ella- dijo Tezuka

-Pero te hubieras lastimado-

-No importa. Me gustó jugar con ella. Fue una experiencia increíble…-

-¿No te arrepientes de haber jugado más de lo debido?-

-No. En lo absoluto-

-Perdiste la cabeza Tezuka-

-¿Podemos jugar otro día, verdad?- dijo Miru acercándose a Tezuka y a Syuichiroh

-Claro. Con todo el gusto- respondió Tezuka

-Pero que no sea tan largo- dijo Miru

-Es verdad- dijo Syuichiroh

-Puede ser largo…- dijo Tezuka

-Pero a ninguno nos conviene- dijo Miru

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Tezuka

Miru se acercó a él y presionó un poco su codo izquierdo. Tezuka entrecerró los ojos

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- dijo Miru- mi abuela me comentó lo de tu brazo izquierdo. Pero cuando el juego casi finalizaba… tu fuerza y precisión disminuían

Tezuka se sorprendió un poco por lo que acabó de decir, pero luego dijo:

-Eres muy observadora Miru- dijo Tezuka

-Gracias- respondió Miru. Syuichiroh todavía estaba sorprendido

-"¿Cómo lo pudo detectar tan fácil?"- pensó Syuichiroh

-Bueno… vengo ahora, voy a cambiarme- dijo Miru

-Su entrenamiento empieza mañana- dijo Sadaharu

-Es injusto- dijo Miru en tono de niña chiquita- acabamos de terminar con los juegos para que vengas a entrenarnos mañana Sadaharu- dijo reprochándole

-Bueno… pero mientras más pronto mejor. No falta mucho para el torneo local- dijo con una sonrisa por el gesto de Miru

-No es justo- dijo Miru

-

**Notas de autora:**

Espero que les haya gustado este cap. ya estuvieron los juegos finales. Sin más comentarios, gracias a:

**Tomoyuki Sasaki**: (Yuki) espero que este también te guste. Es un secreto (Tomo-chan) pues lo tuve que resumir porque entonces sería como que muy agobiador. Espero que te haya gustado, y así como ves a Miru de divertida… a veces es fría y seria (TomoYuki) si seguiré con el fic. Espero este cap te guste

**Angie**: que bueno. Espero que te parezca genial e interesante. Ojalá te haya gustado el enfrentamiento. Gracias.

**Hae Uchiha**: pero Ryoma tendrá que aprender a ser educado con Miru. Espero que te fascine este cap. Gracias.

**Aly**: me alegraría que este también te parezca bueno. Pues a Miru le da par de dos lo que intenten hacerle el club de fans a ella. Gracias.

**Hibari-Tachikawa**: lamento decirte que a Eiji le ganaron de nuevo. Miru le ganó a Ryoma. Tenía que darle una lección. Además de ser nieta de la gran profesora Ryuzaki, es la capitana y se tiene que dar su puesto. Espero que este también te parezca kawaii. Gracias.

**Shizuru**: espero que este también esté hiper bueno como dijiste. Aquí está la continuación. Me dijiste que querías mi msn ¿no? Si es así me lo dices y te agrego.

Gracias a todas (os)

**2Miru**


	5. Entrenamiento

**Para entrar en tu corazón**

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

(…) aclaratorias

- cambio escena

_Entrenamiento_

-Ayer se terminaron las competiciones. Hoy empezaremos con su entrenamiento- anunció Sadaharu a las chicas titulares

-No es justo- proclamó una de ellas

-Empezaremos con su entrenamiento- dijo de nuevo Sadaharu

-No- dijeron algunas de las chicas

-Está bien- dijo Miru

-¿Qué?- dijeron varias de las titulares

-Muy bien. Empecemos- dijo Sadaharu

-Pero…- dijo Miru

-¿Pero qué?- preguntó Sadaharu

-Quiero saber algo… dijiste que el torneo local estaba por empezar… ¿no es cierto?- dijo Miru

-Si- contestó el chico

-Eso incluye a los chicos… ¿no?-

-Si- decía sin entender

-Eso quiere decir que también los vas a entrenar a ellos ¿verdad?- dijo Miru. Las demás chicas ya se estaban aliviando e iban entendiendo lo que su capitana quería hacer

-Bueno…- dijo Sadaharu

-¿Cómo que bueno?- dijo Miru- si nos vas a entrenar, a nosotras para el torneo local; los chicos no se pueden quedar descansando ¿o si?

-Pues…- dijo Sadaharu

-Porque si es así… nosotras también descansamos- dijo finalmente Miru- además de que los chicos empiezan una semana antes que nosotras el torneo

-Está bien, está bien. Tú ganas, también voy a entrenar a los chicos- dijo Sadaharu

-Pero si yo no te dije que lo entrenaras también…- dijo inocentemente Miru

-Pero entendí por donde ibas- dijo Sadaharu

-Entendiste como yo no quería…- dijo Miru

-¿Cómo querías que lo entendiera?-

-Quería que nos dieras el día libre Sadaharu…-

-Prefiero entrenarlos a todos- dijo riendo

-O sea, que si entendiste por donde iba… ¡eres un malvado!-

Sadaharu rió más

-Por supuesto… que si una de ustedes pierde… les daré mi nuevo jugo, preparado especialmente para las chicas- dijo maliciosamente

-¡QUÉ?- dijeron todas las chicas a excepción de Miru

-Pues eso sí que no- dijo Miru

-Claro que sí- dijo Sadaharu

-Sadaharu… con las chicas no se puede inventar mucho… somos más delicadas- dijo Miru

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó

-Pues… sabes muy bien que a las chicas nos encanta estar bien presentables…- dijo Miru con una sonrisa difícil de describir… pero se aproximaba más a una maliciosa

-Si…- dijo dudoso

-Algunas hacen dietas… se abstienen de alimentos que puedan causar efectos poco estéticos…-

Sadaharu empezaba a no entender

-Las chicas tienen más posibilidades a ser alérgicas a algún alimento…-

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- dijo finalmente Sadaharu

-Que nosotras no podemos tomar ese jugo- sentenció Miru

-¡Ah no! Se lo van a tomar-

-Pues no- dijo Miru- no puedes ponerte a inventar con nosotras, con los chicos si

-¿Y por qué si con los chicos?-

-Porque ellos no están pendientes a estar… ¿cómo explicarte?... ellos no están pendientes a la estética y belleza-

Sadaharu no dijo nada. Sumire entró a la cancha

-¿Verdad abuela que Sadaharu no puede inventar con nosotras?-

-¿Inventar?- dijo Sumire

-Si… con su "jugo"-

-Pues…-

-Recuerda que las chicas tienen otra forma de vida-

-Sadaharu… las chicas no van a tomar ese jugo-

-¿Qué?- dijo Sadaharu

-No lo van a tomar… después pueden estar días enfermas- dijo Sumire

-Está bien…- dijo Sadaharu desanimado

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Sadaharu… no te pongas triste…- dijo Miru

-Como no estarlo si ustedes no van a poder tomar el jugo que les preparé…- dijo Sadaharu

-Pero sin embargo vamos a tomar tu entrenamiento… y vamos a tratar de hacerlo bien para que estés contento ¿si?-

-Está bien…- dijo más animado

-¡Chicas¡A entrenar!- anunció Miru

-Si- contestaron

-Primero que todo, quiero que se pongan estas muñequeras y tobilleras- dijo Sadaharu entregándoles los objetos nombrados

-¿Para qué son?- preguntó Naomi

-Pues… tienen 4 pesas, cada una pesa 3kg (valga la repetición). Eso hará que tengan más resistencia y sientan su cuerpo más liviano, permitiendo que salten más alto; por supuesto… luego de que se la quiten-

-Ah…- dijo Naomi después de colocárselas

-Darán 10 vueltas a la cancha, después, descansarán 15 minutos y darán otras 10 vueltas más- dijo Sadaharu

-Está bien- dijo Rina

-Se oye fácil- dijo Yumi

-Empiecen- dijo Sadaharu

Todas las chicas hicieron las 10 vueltas hasta que llegó el descanso de 15 minutos

-Sakuno… ¿qué te sucede?- le pregunta Miru

-No me sucede nada Miru ¿por qué lo preguntas?- dijo Sakuno

-Es que te noto algo callada… ¿te sientes mal?- dijo un poco preocupada

-No Miru… no me siento mal- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, de verdad-

-Me alegra… cualquier cosa me dices ¿si?-

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pues vamos a lavarnos la cara-

-Si-

Las primas se fueron a lavar la cara y se encontraron con Syusuke y Eiji

-Hola Syusu- dijo Miru abrazándolo por la espalda

-Jaja, hola- respondió el chico

-Hola Sakuno- le dijo Eiji

-Hola- dijo Sakuno

-¿Y qué entrenamiento tienen?- preguntó Miru

-Uno parecido al de ustedes- dijo Eiji

-¿A si¿Y cómo es?- preguntó la de ojos ámbar (Miru)

-Pues nos ponen a saltar con pesas…- dijo Eiji con cara de gato enojado

-Huy… ese no me gusta- dijo Miru moviendo la cabeza negativamente

-Ni modo…- dijo Syusuke

-Que gracioso…- dijo Miru

-Vuelvan a la cancha- ordenó Tezuka a los muchachos, al llegar

-Si…- dijo Eiji

-Nos vemos luego… Mirita- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa y se fue corriendo

-¡Oye, no me llames así!- gritó Miru. Esta, por su parte, obtuvo una sonrisa burlona como respuesta de Syusuke- ya verás…- susurró

Sakuno sonrió y luego se lavó la cara

-Bueno… nos vemos luego Tezuka, tenemos que volver a las prácticas- dijo Miru marchándose

-Hasta luego…- dijo Tezuka en voz baja

-¡Espérame!- dijo Sakuno corriendo tras Miru

-Claro que si- dijo Miru sonriendo

Sakuno también sonrió

-"Miru…"- pensó Tezuka y luego se dirigió hacia las canchas

Cuando ya todas las chicas estaban reunidas en la cancha

-10 vueltas más- dijo Sadaharu

Las chicas empezaron a dar todas las vueltas, Sumire entró para ver como seguía su entrenamiento. De pronto, desde que terminaron la tercera vuelta, todas las chicas empezaron a correr más lento y pesado

-Ya está surtiendo efecto…- susurró Sadaharu, haciendo apuntes

-"Mis piernas y brazos están pesados…"- pensó Miru-"con que era para esto…Sadaharu"- pensó con una sonrisa. Luego de esto, aumentó su velocidad, increíblemente

-¡Cómo!- dijo Sadaharu

-No sobrestimes la capacidad de estas muchachas, Sadaharu- dijo Sumire

Las otras chicas al ver a Miru correr con más velocidad… la imitaron

-No lo creo…- dijo Sadaharu al ver a todas las chicas corriendo, aún estando anestesiadas por el peso extra que llevaban

-Te dije que no sobrepasaras la capacidad de ellas- dijo Sumire

-Si…-

En la cancha de los chicos…

-5 vueltas más- dijo Tezuka

-¿Más vueltas?- dijo Eiji cansado

-¡Si!... ¿o quieren que sean 10?- preguntó Tezuka

-5, 5- gritaron casi todos

-Está bien… ¡5 vueltas ahora!- dijo Tezuka, empezando a correr junto con los otros

Casi todos los chicos estaban corriendo muy lento debido al peso que llevaban encima (el entrenamiento es parecido al de las chicas)

-¡Están muy lentos!- dijo Tezuka- más rápido

-No somos… igual… que tú Tezuka- dijeron algunos muchachos

Horas más tarde

-Me duele el cuerpo- dijeron algunas chicas luego de terminar el entrenamiento

-Todas han hecho el entrenamiento de hoy, muy bien- dijo Sadaharu

-¿En serio Sadaharu?- dijeron las chicas

-Si- dijo él

-Sakuno- dijo Miru

-Dime- dijo la chica

-Ya sabes…- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡Ah! Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

Llega la hora de salida y todos se despiden

-¿Las acompaño?- le preguntó Tezuka al par de primas

-Muchas gracias Tezuka. Pero Saku y yo tenemos que hacer algo ahora- dijo Miru con una sonrisa y despidiéndose de Tezuka… con un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego

-Hasta luego…- dijo Tezuka

El par de primas… se marchó

-¡Tezuka!- lo llamó una voz femenina

-¿Qué sucede Yanagisawa?- dijo Tezuka

-¿Podrías acompañarme hasta la tienda de antigüedades? Es que mi hermano no vino hoy…- dijo tímidamente la chica

-Si- dijo Tezuka

-

-Sakuno… prepárate- dijo Miru al mismo tiempo que ambas chicas entraban a una cancha de tenis- retomaremos tu entrenamiento

-Si- dijo Sakuno sacando la raqueta- se acabaron las vacaciones…

-Así es querida Saku. Suspendimos el entrenamiento por un mes… pero hoy lo vamos a continuar-

-Si… tenemos casi un año entrenando-

-Si, es cierto… y vamos a seguir entrenando… 15 vueltas… con pesas- dijo Miru

-¿Con pesas¿Me vas a entrenar más duro?- dijo la menor de las Ryuzaki

-Por supuesto- dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba las pesas

-¿También vas a usar pesas?-

-Si te voy a entrenar, tenemos que estar de igual a igual… no puedo tener ventaja-

-Si-

Las dos empezaron a darle 15 vueltas a la cancha

-No… puedo… más- dijo Sakuno parándose, luego de dar 10 vueltas

-Si… puedes- dijo la otra agitada

-No más…-

-Si… tienes que poder… para eso entrenas… para ser una tenista a la altura de cualquier situación ¿no?-dijo Miru

-…-

-Responde… si es así dejamos de entrenar-

-Si quiero seguir entrenando…-

-Perdóname por hablarte tan duro...-

-Está bien…-

-En verdad… discúlpame… apenas estás comenzando tu vida y te estoy exigiendo demasiado…- dijo realmente arrepentida

-No es cierto… de no ser por ti, seguiría siendo una principiante- dijo con una sonrisa

-Eres una persona con muy buenos sentimientos…- dijo- pero bueno… sigamos con el entrenamiento

-Si- dijo con una sonrisa

Al otro día. Prácticas de tennis

A Miru se le veía algo distante…

-Miru…- le dijo Sakuno- ¿qué te pasa?

-Perdóname pequeña…-

-¿Todavía estás así por lo de ayer…?-

-…-

-Ya te dije que no fue nada… y sé muy bien que nunca ofendes a nadie, es todo lo contrario… eres amable, amigable… muy buena persona-

-Pero yo no debí decirte así… no sé porqué lo hice…-

-Miru… ya olvida eso-

-Pero…-

-Sin pero. Como dices tú… sólo querías que no me rindiera… anda… vamos a seguir con las prácticas- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pero…-

-¡Ya¡Tranquilízate!- dijo con una gran sonrisa- ven… tenemos que seguir con el entrenamiento de Sadaharu

-Está bien…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- "mi prima es una gran persona…"

-Ahora van a hacer sentadillas con el doble del peso en las muñequeras y tobilleras- dijo Sadaharu

-¿Más peso?- dijeron un par de chicas

-Si- dijo Sadaharu

Todas empezaron a hacer sentadillas

Al rato

-No más- dijeron varias chicas

-Vamos… ustedes pueden, sólo faltan 15 más- dijo Sadaharu

Las chicas se incorporaron y siguieron haciendo sentadillas

-Suficiente- dijo Sadaharu luego de que las chicas terminaron de hacer las 15 sentadillas faltantes

-Por fin…- dijo Miru

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó Sora

-Pues claro- dijo Miru tomando agua

-Yo también- dijo Sora

-No eres la única- dijo Yuri

-Lo sé- dijo Sora

-"Por fin… mañana es fin de semana"- pensó Miru muy contenta

-Hicieron muy bien el entrenamiento de hoy- felicitó Sadaharu

-Gracias- respondieron las chicas

-Para la próxima habrá más ejercicios- dijo Sadaharu

-No…- dijeron dos o tres chicas

-Si sigues así, nos vas a matar Sadaharu…- dijo Miru

-No… no las voy a matar… no tengo esas intenciones o sino, no habrá chicas para el torneo…- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-Que malo eres Sadaharu…- susurró Miru

-Para nada…- dijo él

Terminadas las prácticas, Miru se dirigió a la oficina de su abuela

-Con permiso…- dijo al abrir la puerta

-Hola Miru- dijo Sumire

-Hola abue- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Ver a una de las abuelas más lindas de este mundo-

Sumire rió -que no se te olvide estar mañana puntual-

-Si abuela- dijo con una mirada cómplice y misteriosa- ¿qué haces?

-Resolviendo el asunto de los traje de titulares de las chicas-

-¿En serio? Abuela… ¿y puedo diseñarlos?- dijo emocionada

-Bueno… está bien-

-Gracias abuela- corrió a donde ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. En eso entró Tezuka

-Con permiso- resonó su firme voz en ese lugar

-Pasa Tezuka- le dijo Sumire

Mientras, Miru cogió una hoja de papel, sacó un lápiz de dibujo de su mochila… y empezó a diseñar el traje de las chicas

-Sadaharu le mandó esto- dijo Tezuka entregando unos papeles

-Está bien…- dijo Sumire viendo los papeles

-Tezuka…- dijo Miru con una mirada misteriosa

Tezuka se extrañó por su mirada- dime-

-¿Te puedes poner de pie?- preguntó la jovencita

-Claro- Tezuka se puso en pie sin entender el porqué

Miru empezó a dibujar, luego se paró y vio el diseño del traje de tenis (que llevaba puesto Tezuka) por detrás.

-Seigaku…- susurró Miru

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Tezuka sin poder aguantar más su curiosidad

-Estoy diseñando el traje de titulares de las chicas… por eso quería ver el traje que tienes puesto- dijo sonriendo

-Entiendo…- contestó el chico

-Gracias- dijo Miru

-¿Ya terminaste?- preguntó el joven

-No… sólo hice un boceto- dijo Miru- ahora lo voy a modificar…

-Ah…- dijo Tezuka

15 min. Más tarde

-Terminé- dijo Miru sonriendo- ten abuela… ya está el diseño del traje… le puse me firma vaya a ser cosa y lo falsifiquen

Sumire sonrió- está bien-

-Me voy… chao- Miru se despidió de su abuela y de Tezuka, salió por la puerta tarareando una canción- I don't think you trust in my

-Ahora que me acuerdo... yo también me tengo que ir profesora Sumire- dijo Tezuka

-Está bien, vete- dijo Sumire

Tezuka salió y todavía se podía escuchar un poco su voz

-Self-righteous suicide- tarareaba Miru- I cry- Miru vio a Sakuno- ¡Saku!- llamó Miru

-Dime... te estaba buscando- dijo Sakuno

-Estaba donde abuela- dijo Miru

-¿Vamos a practicar?-

-Pues... que tal si sólo practicamos de lunes a jueves, y aveces los domingos ¿si?-

-Si- dijo Sakuno

-Pues vámonos- dijo- when angels deserve to die- siguió cantando la chica

-Te gusta mucho esa canción ¿no?-

-Si, me gusta mucho-

-¡Hey!- llamó Tezuka. Cuando las alcanzó- ¿las acompaño?

-Si gracias- dijeron el par de primas

El trío se dirigió a la parada de autobuses, se subieron a uno... y se sentaron en tres lugares vacíos que estaban cerca

-All you wanted...- susurró Miru en voz muy baja con la mirada perdida

-Te gusta cantar ¿no es cierto?- le dijo Tezuka, quien estaba al lado de ella

Miru salió de sus pensamientos- si... me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa corta

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó

-No...- dijo viendo por la ventana

-

-Hasta luego- se despidió el trío luego de que llegaran a su destino

-Me quiero dar un baño caliente...- dijo Sakuno al entrar a la casa

-Ve, yo me baño más tarde- dijo Miru

-Si- dijo Sakuno subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad

Miru subió muy despacio las escaleras... inmersa en sus pensamientos

-"¿De verdad existirá la verdadera amistad?"- pensó mientras entraba en su habitación-"aveces piendo que no... nunca los amigos son verdaderos... aveces pienso que si... porque te ves rodeada de gente que te aprecia... que tal vez no te olvida... es algo que no tengo claro..."- colocó sus cosas en el lugar correspondiente- "pero por la experiencia que he tenido... lamentablemente, creo que no existen los verdaderos amigos"

-Ya me bañé- le dijo su prima

-Está bien... ahora voy a bañarme...- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

-Si...- Sakuno notó algo rara a su prima-"¿qué le pasará? Se ve... triste... ¿triste? Yo nunca la había visto en ese estado... ella siempre muestra una sonrisa y vive dándole ánimos a las personas... me extraña verla triste... luego de que se bañe voy a conversar con ella..."

-

-Gracias por practicar conmigo- le dijo Syusuke a una chica

-De nada Syusuke-

-¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa Naomi?-

-Está bien, gracias-

-De nada-

-

-Miru...- dijo Sakuno entrando a la habitación de su prima

-Dime Saku-

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto triste-

Miru se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió- eres observadora... tan pequeña y ya sabes el estado de ánimo de las personas- dijo con una sonrisa media sarcástica

-¿Por qué estas triste?-

-No estoy triste-

-Si lo estas-

-Estoy bien Saku, no tengo nada... sólo complicándome la vida con preguntas que nadie se hace-

-Cuando no quieres decir algo, nadie te lo saca...-

Miru sonrió-¿qué tal si hacemos la cena?-

-Será...-

Al siguiente día

-Ya me voy- dijo Miru

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó su tía

-Iré a encontrarme con abuela-

-Está bien-

-Me saludas a abuela- dijo Sakuno

-Está bien, adiós- dijo Miru

-Jovencita- dijo una voz varonil antes de que Miru saliera

-Dime tío- dijo Miru

-Te quiero temprano- dijo en tono de broma el padre de Sakuno

-Si tío… me asustaste con ese tono de voz- dijo saliendo- chao

-Adiós- se despidieron todos

De pronto, la madre de Sakuno se mareó

-¿Qué pasó mamá?- dijo Sakuno preocupada

-No es nada… sólo me mareé- contestó su madre

-Es mejor que vayamos a un médico- dijo el padre de Sakuno

-Estoy bien… que afán el tuyo de que vaya a un médico- reprochó la mujer

-Pero mi cielo…- dijo el padre (N/A: agradecería grandemente… que alguien me diga el nombre de los padres de Sakuno TT por favor…)

Y los tres rieron

-

-"Creo que me levanté muy temprano… voy a llegar mucho más que puntual"- esos eran los pensamientos de Miru. Miró hacia el otro lado de la calle-"pero si ese es…"- cruzó la calle-¡Yuuta!

-¿Mm?- dijo el nombrado

-Hola Yuuta- dijo Miru llegando al lugar donde estaba Yuuta, y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo

-Hola Miru- dijo Yuuta con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Miru con una gran sonrisa

-Muy bien… Miru, te presento a Hajime Mizuki-dijo Yuuta señalando al chico que estaba al lado suyo- Mizuki, te presento a mi prima Miru Ryuzaki

-Encantada-dijo Miru

-Igualmente…- dijo Mizuki con una mirada misteriosa

-¿Qué haces tan temprano por aquí Miru?- le preguntó Yuuta

-Pues… paseando- dijo algo nerviosa

-¿Tan temprano? No eres buena madrugadora…- dijo su primo

-¡Yuuta!- dijo Miru- desacreditador…- dijo en tono de broma

-No te estoy desacreditando… sólo digo la verdad… que no te gusta levantarte temprano, que a veces llegas justo faltando un minuto a la escuela…- dijo Yuuta riéndose, y luego se echó a correr

-¡Yuuta Fuji!- dijo Miru con fuego en sus ojos

Mizuki rió un poco-no le hagas caso a Yuuta-

-Es igualito a su hermano… no se puede negar…- murmuró Miru

-¿Por qué lo dices…?- dijo Mizuki

-Porque los dos me fastidian… pero a veces Yuuta es peor…- dijo asesinando con la mirada a Yuuta

-Mirita…- dijo Yuuta desde donde estaban

-Yuuta…-Miru lo fulminó con la mirada- deja que te agarre…- miró su reloj y se paralizó al ver la hora- upps, me tengo que ir… ¡Adiós Yuuta!- dijo moviendo la mano- adiós Mizuki- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y acelerando el paso

-Adiós…- susurró Mizuki y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, luego de esto, sonrió- vámonos Yuuta- le dijo cuando Yuuta ya había llegado a donde él

Ambos chicos iban caminando, vieron un parque y se sentaron en unos bancos que había

-¿Te gustó mi prima?- preguntó Yuuta con una mirada traviesa, una sonrisa maliciosa y yendo directo al punto. Mizuki se sorprendió un poco con la pregunta

-¿Qué cosas dices Yuuta?- dijo desviando la mirada

Yuuta rió-Si te gustó…- dijo con una gran sonrisa maliciosa

-Tu prima tiene razón cuando dijo que fastidias-

-Hasta ya hablas como ella- dijo riéndose

-Cállate Yuuta…-

-Vamos¿te gusta o no? No le quitabas el ojo de encima-

-Si, si, si me gusta- dijo finalmente Mizuki

-Lo sabía…- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Para qué querías saberlo?-

-Puede que te de una mano con eso…-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Verás…- y así los dos chicos empezaron a hablar

-

-Hola abuela- dijo Miru entrando en una cancha

-Hola… llegaste justo a tiempo…- dijo Sumire con una sonrisa

-Iba a llegar antes abuela… pero sucede que me encontré con Yuuta… me presentó a su amigo Mizuki… se puso a relajarme con que yo no me levanto temprano… y cuando vi la hora, vine a toda la capacidad que me dieron mis pies…-

-Relájate… no te estoy reprochando nada-

-Ah… pues empecemos…-

-Está bien… ¿tienes tu ropa de práctica debajo?-

-Si, sólo me tengo que quitar la chaqueta-

-Pues… ponte las pesas-

-Ya las tengo puestas abuela-

-¿Las usas todo el tiempo?-

-No te voy a contestar ahora… después- dijo traviesa

-Está bien… 15 vueltas a la cancha…-

-Si-

-

-Papá… vamos a jugar un partido…- dijo Ryoma

-Más tarde- dijo Nanjiro

-Papá… por favor-

-Más tarde… ¿quieres pastelillos?-

-¡No papá¡Quiero jugar un partido!- exclamó el jovencito exasperado

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu novia?- dijo insinuante

-Yo no tengo novia papá- dijo sonrojado y se dio la vuelta

-Su abuela me comentó que ha mejorado mucho… ¿por qué no la llamas y le dices que juegue contigo?-

-No-

-¿Te da pena?-

-No-

-¿No tienes su teléfono?-

-No-

-No lo tienes…- Nanjiro tomó el teléfono y llamó a Sumire a su celular- Hola

-Hola¿Nanjiro?-

-¿Q-Qué haces papá?- dijo Ryoma súper sorprendido

-¿Me das el teléfono de tu nieta?- dijo Nanjiro haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Ryoma

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Sumire

-Sucede que…- Ryoma lo interrumpió

-¡PAPÁ!- gritó Ryoma sonrojado

Sumire oyó el grito de Ryoma y rió

-¿De… qué… te ríes abuela?- preguntó Miru mientras corría

-De nada… sigue corriendo- dijo Sumire

-Eso hago abuela…- y aumentó su velocidad

-¿Sumire?- dijo Nanjiro cuando tomó el teléfono de nuevo

-Si, dime- contestó Sumire

-Sucede que mi hijo… quiere el teléfono de tu nieta para invitarla a jugar un partido- dijo Nanjiro con una gran sonrisa

-¡PAPÁ!- vociferó Ryoma, y de verdad le iba a arrebatar el teléfono a Nanjiro

-Nanjiro… deja de fastidiar a tu hijo, sé que no está pidiendo el teléfono- dijo Sumire

-Si…- Nanjiro se dispuso a correr, y Ryoma le cayó atrás- no lo está pidiendo… pero si quiere jugar con tu nieta…- dijo mientras corría

-¿Estás corriendo?- le preguntó Sumire

-Si… sucede que a… Ryoma le… da pena- dijo Nanjiro riéndose

-¡PAPÁ!- vociferó Ryoma

-¡Dios te bendiga hijo!- bromeó Nanjiro- dame el teléfono- le dijo a Sumire

-Está bien- dijo Sumire y le dio el teléfono

-Gra… cias- dijo Nanjiro

-De nada…- dijo Sumire

Ryoma había alcanzado una raqueta y una pelota. Hizo un saque twist y se lo mandó atrás a su padre

-Te dejo…- dijo Nanjiro a Sumire- ¡Ryoma me lanzó un saque twist!- vociferó y luego colgó el teléfono inalámbrico

Ryoma tenía una amplia sonrisa malévola

-Casi me pegas esa pelota Ryoma- dijo Nanjiro

-Te dije que no pidieras el teléfono de Sakuno…- dijo Ryoma agitado

-¿Ya la llamas por el nombre?- dijo Nanjiro

-Papá…- dijo Ryoma

-Dime hijo mío- dijo burlándose de Ryoma

-Nunca vas a cambiar- dijo marchándose

-¿A dónde vas jovencito?-

-Voy a caminar-

-¿A dónde?-

-¡No sé!- dijo Ryoma exasperado

-Te voy a dejar el teléfono de ella apuntado en un papel, en la mesa de tu habitación-

-¡Te dije que no quería el teléfono!-

-Ya entiendo… vas a visitarla ¿no?- dijo sonriendo

-¡SI, SI, SI!- dijo para quitarse de encima a su padre

-Ya no puedes negar que te gusta esa muchacha-

-SI, SI, SI, SI, SIIII- vociferó Ryoma hecho una furia. Su padre le iba a decir otra cosa y antes de que empezara a hablar dijo¡¡¡QUE SI!- dio un portazo a la puerta luego de pasar por ella

-Pero que carácter- dijo Nanjiro para sí

Ryoma salió de la casa y dejó que sus pies lo llevaran a donde quisieran

-"Papá me hizo pasar una vergüenza…"- pensó Ryoma

-

-Abuela…- dijo Miru

-Vamos… ¿qué sucede? Sólo hemos jugado un partido- dijo Sumire

-Pero yo estoy jugando con pesas y tú no…-

-No te quejes-

-No me estoy quejando abuela…-

-Más vale- dijo- trata de hacer tu saque guepardo con las pesas

-Será para que se me rompan las muñecas… ¿sabes qué abuela? Yo en verdad le voy a cambiar el nombre…-

-¿Por qué, no se lo pusiste tú?-

-Pues en verdad… no es que se lo pusiera yo… pero empezaban a ponerle nombres y yo decidí ponerle guepardo… pero en verdad yo no quiero que tenga nombre. No me gusta estar poniendo nombre a cada técnica… una técnica y ya, como cualquier otra-

-Tienes razón-

-Verdad que si- Sumire asintió. Miru realizó su saque como pudo

-Está bien la velocidad para tener pesas… pero puedes mejorarla-

-¡Si abuela!-

-

-"No puede ser…"- pensó Ryoma- "estoy en frente de la casa de Sakuno… espera… ella va a salir de la casa, me va a ver"- Ryoma corrió a una esquina y se escondió detrás de un árbol. Sakuno estaba limpiando el jardín

-

-¿Te cansas tan rápido?- dijo Sumire a su nieta

-No… sigue abuela- contestó Miru

-Está bien- Sumire realizó un saque potentísimo y Miru no lo pudo devolver

-Otra vez…-

-Dos veces más y ya… estás cansada-

-No importa… hazlo de nuevo- Sumire realizó el saque de nuevo, y otra vez más, ya que Miru no lo pudo devolver

-Ya es suficiente-

-No abuela… de nuevo-

-Estás sin energía Miru… es mejor que descanses-

-No importa… no voy a descansar hasta que no te devuelva ese saque hoy-

-Miru… que obstinada-

Miru sonrió

-

-De… nuevo…- dijo Miru

-No más. Lo haz intentado más de 30 veces… y sigues con el "de nuevo"- dijo Sumire

-Abuela… por favor… de nuevo… si en las próximas 10 veces no lo devuelvo… no sigo diciendo que hagas el saque por el día de hoy…-

-Está bien-

-

-Ya terminé de limpiar el jardín… ahora voy a practicar un poco- dijo para sí Sakuno

-"Va a entrar a la casa… cuando entre me voy…"- pensó Ryoma. Quien todavía seguía detrás del árbol

Sakuno entró a la casa

-"Me voy antes de que vuelva. No quiero que me vea…"- pensó Ryoma. Salió detrás del árbol. Y en ese momento Sakuno salió de nuevo

-Se me quedó esto…- dijo para sí la chica tomando una escoba-"¿Mmm¿Ese no es Ryoma?"- pensó al ver a un chico cruzando la calle a paso rápido

-"Ya me vio. Tierra ¡trágame!"- pensó el chico y apresuró más su paso

-¡Ryoma!- le gritó Sakuno para que la oyera

-"Me vio…"- pensó el chico. Volteó y vio a Sakuno-Hola…- dijo cruzando la calle (de nuevo) para ir hasta donde se encontraba Sakuno

-Hola Ryoma… ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó Sakuno sonriendo

-Bien… ¿y tú?-

-También… ¿quieres pasar?-

-Yo… yo me voy… no te preocupes-

-Ryoma… ven, entra…- dijo halándolo de una mano

-Sa…kuno- dijo el chico sonrojado

-Dime Ryoma…- dijo volteando hacia el chico

-En verdad me tengo que ir… yo-

-Que pena… te quería presentar a mis padres…-

-Sakuno…- el padre de Sakuno salió de la casa y vio a Ryoma- Buenos días

-Buenos días señor…- dijo Ryoma

-Papá te presento a Ryoma Echizen… Ryoma, te presento a mi papá- dijo Sakuno (N/A: que alguien me diga como se llama el padre de Sakuno… por favor…TT)

-Un gusto- dijo el padre de la chica tendiendo la mano

-El gusto es mío…- dijo Ryoma

-Le estaba diciendo a Ryoma, papá. Que quería presentarles a mis padres… pero dijo que ya se iba…- dijo Sakuno

-¿Por qué no pasas Echizen?- le dijo el padre

-Está bien- dijo Ryoma

-Pero me dijiste que tenías que irte- dijo Sakuno

-Ahora que lo recuerdo… ya no tengo que irme- dijo Ryoma algo nervioso-"¿Tierra… por qué no me tragaste?"- pensó

Entraron a la casa y la madre de Sakuno salió

-Mamá, te presento a Ryoma Echizen, Ryoma, te presento a mi mamá- dijo Sakuno

-Mucho gusto- dijo la madre sonriendo

-Igualmente- dijo Ryoma con una corta sonrisa

-Con permiso- se disculpó Sakuno

-¿A dónde vas hija?- le preguntó su padre

-Voy a darme una ducha, con el permiso de ustedes. Es que estaba limpiando el jardín- dijo Sakuno algo sonrojada

-Está bien- dijo su padre- pero date pronto

-Si… ¿te molesta Ryoma?- le preguntó la chica

-No…- murmuró Echizen

-Con permiso- y así Sakuno subió las escaleras y se dirigió al baño

-Así que eres el titular Echizen- le dijo el padre de Sakuno

-Si… ¿cómo lo sabe?- preguntó Ryoma

-Sakuno me ha comentado de ti… y también mi madre-

-¿Su madre?-

-Si… tu entrenadora, Sumire Ryuzaki-

-Ah, si…-

-Se que tienes un saque muy fuerte-

-…-

-¿Quieres jugar un partido?-

-No traje mi raqueta-

-Te presto una de las mías-

-Está bien-

-Sólo vamos a esperar a que Sakuno termine, para que vayamos a una cancha cercana de aquí-

-Si-

-¿Van a jugar?- le preguntó la madre de Sakuno a su esposo

-Si cariño… así que alístate también-

-Mejor me quedo a esperar a Miru-

-Está bien…-

-

-"Sólo me quedan dos oportunidades para devolverle ese saque a mi abuela…"- pensó Miru

-Ahí va- dijo Sumire

No lo devolvió pero estuvo cerca

-Este es el último- dijo Sumire

-Si abuela…-

-Ya va-

Casi lo devuelve pero no lo logra

-Tu entrenamiento ha acabado por hoy Miru…- dijo Sumire cansada

-Si abuela…- dijo algo desilusionada

-"Esta niña tiene demasiada fuerza… será una gran tenista. Aumentó su agilidad en el transcurso del juego…"-

-

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Sakuno bajando las escaleras

-Está bien… vamos a una cancha de tenis- le dijo su padre

-¿A una cancha?- preguntó la pequeña

-Si, voy a jugar con tu amigo. Vas a tener que cambiarte de ropa…-

-Papá… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- dijo Sakuno subiendo las escaleras de nuevo

-"Este niño… no le ha quitado el ojo de encima a mi hija"- pensó el papá

-

-Vamos a casa abue- dijo Miru terminando de arreglarse

-Está bien-

-Eres muy fuerte abuela…-

-Gracias, tú también eres muy fuerte-

-¡Claro que no! No te pude devolver ni una sola pelota-

Sumire sonrió-¿quieres helado?

-Si-

El par de Ryuzaki se dirigió a una heladería

-¿De qué lo quieres?- le preguntó Sumire

-De… ¡chocolate!-

-Está bien-

-

-¿Esa no es la profesora Sumire?- preguntó un chico a otro

-Si Eiji, esa es la profesora Sumire y Miru- dijo Momo

-Vamos a saludarla-

-Si-

Los chicos se acercaron hasta donde estaban el par de mujeres

-Hola profesora Sumire, hola Miru- dijo Eiji abrazando a cada una de ellas

-Hola Eiji, Momo- dijeron el par de Ryuzaki

-Hola¿cómo están?- dijo Momo

-Bien- dijeron las otras dos

-¿Y ustedes?- dijo Miru

-Bien- dijo Eiji- ¿te gusta el helado de chocolate?- le preguntó a Miru, al ver su helado

-Si, me gusta mucho. Es mi favorito- contestó la chica

-A mi también me gusta mucho- dijo Eiji sonriendo

-Yo pienso que el chocolate fue lo mejor que inventaron- dijo miru

-Tienes razón… es muy bueno- dijo Momo

-¿Qué tal si jugamos un partido? Acabo de jugar uno con Momo… y como veo que traes tu raqueta- dijo Eiji a Miru

-Está bien… sólo déjame terminar con el helado- dijo la chica

-No gasten muchas energías- dijo Sumire- después no les va a quedar para el torneo local

-Si abuela- dijo Miru

-

-Ya nos podemos ir papá…- dijo Sakuno bajando las escaleras de nuevo, con ropa de deporte

-Pues vámonos- dijo el padre de Sakuno, quien ya tenía ropa deportiva

Se fueron a la cancha más cercana, Sakuno se puso a practicar en la pared, su padre y Ryoma empezaron a jugar

-Juegas muy bien- dijo el padre de Sakuno (N/A: mientras Ryoma y él estén jugando le voy a decir Ryuzaki…)

-Usted también- dijo Ryoma rematando una pelota

-Gracias- dijo Ryuzaki

-

-Un partido de un set ¿de acuerdo?- le preguntó Eiji a Miru

-De acuerdo- dijo sonriendo

-

-

-Ya llegamos…- murmuró Miru cuando entró a la casa junto con su abuela

-No debiste jugar más…- dijo Sumire

-Abuela… Eiji es muy simpático… además fue un juego de práctica. No lo iba a rechazar-

-Está bien… date un baño antes de que te desmayes…- bromeó Sumire

-No te burles abue…- dijo Miru subiendo las escaleras

-Suegra… ¿cómo está?- dijo la mamá de Sakuno

-¡Hola tía!- vociferó Miru desde la segunda planta de la casa

-Hola- respondió de la misma manera su tía

-Bien… ¿y tú, cómo estás?- le preguntó Sumire a su nuera

-Bien…-

-¿Dónde está tu esposo? Que no le enseñé que debe de estar con su familia…-

-Fue a practicar con un amigo de Sakuno, ella también fue; pero yo no quise ir-

-Ah bueno. Si te hace algo me lo dices-

-No se preocupe… su hijo es un gran hombre…- diciendo esto, casi se desmaya

-Debes ir a un médico-

-Lo mismo me dice su hijo-

-Te voy a preparar un té de manzanilla, tú descansa…- le dijo Sumire

-Gracias…-

-

-

-

-

-Ya es lunes…- murmuró Miru al levantarse

-

-

-Hoy el entrenamiento será mixto… los voy a entrenar juntos- anunció Sadaharu a todos los titulares

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Miru alegre

-40 vueltas- dijo Sadaharu

-Que mal…- susurró Miru desganada

-Caíste del cielo a la tierra…- le dijo Sakuno

-Si…-

Todos empezaron a correr, y cuando iban por la vuelta número 20:

-Ah, por cierto… los últimos tendrán que tomarse "el máximo penal", nueva edición…- dijo Sadaharu con una sonrisa maliciosa, mostrando la jarra de un líquido color azul oscuro- y las chicas no tienen excusa ya que es un entrenamiento mixto- dijo aumentando su sonrisa

-¿QUÉ?- gritaron horrorizados casi todos

-¡Nosotras no vamos a tomar esa cosa Sadaharu!- exclamaron todas las chicas. Inmediatamente, las chicas rebasaron a los chicos

-¿Qué?- se preguntaron casi todos los chicos

Al rato

-¡Chóquenla chicas!- exclamó Miru a sus compañeras luego de terminar de dar todas las vueltas. Todas se chocaron la mano

-No nos lo tomamos…- dijo Naomi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Es verdad…- dijo Sakuno

-Menos mal…- dijo Yumi

-Pero me dan pena los chicos…- dijo Miru viendo a la mayoría de los chicos tirados en el suelo

-Sólo se salvaron dos… Tezuka y Ryoma- dijo Yumi

-Si… mi primo fue el único que no se tuvo que complicar… ya que a él le gustan los ven… jugos, que diga… de Sadaharu…- dijo Miru con una gran gota en la cabeza y tragando en seco-"por poquito y digo: venenos de Sadaharu… uffs… de la que me salvé…"

Todas las chicas rieron ya que interpretaron lo que su capitana iba a decir

-¿De qué se ríen?- preguntó Sadaharu

-¡De nada, de nada!- respondió inmediatamente Miru. Sus compañeras rieron más por la actitud de ésta

-No se burlen…- murmuró Miru

-"Este año vamos a ganar el torneo"- pensó Sumire, quien estaba al lado de Sadaharu

-¿Quiere probar el máximo penal, profesora Sumire?- le preguntó Sadaharu

-¿Eh? No, no- se apresuró a contestar Sumire. Las chicas siguieron riendo al ver a Sumire

-¡Ya dejen de estar descansando!- dijo Tezuka a sus muchachos- partidos de práctica

-Tezuka… danos un tiempito más… tenemos náuseas… tú fuiste el único que no probó eso…- dijo Eiji casi desmayándose

-Echizen tampoco lo tomó… ¿o si?- dijo Tezuka

-Mira hacia allá- señaló Momo desde el piso

Tezuka miró

-Ryoma, duraste 3 segundos más que Tezuka, si hubieran sido 2 o 1, no tendrías que tomarte el máximo penal… pero no llegaste a la marca establecida… duraste más- dijo Sadaharu tendiéndole un vaso del máximo penal- así que tienes que tomarlo Ryoma

Ryoma lo tomó y al segundo ya estaba en el piso-¿qué… es… esto?- murmuró

A Tezuka le salió una pequeñita gota en la cabeza por lo que vio- creo que mejor les doy el resto del día libre…- dijo-"si… es mejor así o los pobres se van a morir… si… hice bien"- pensó algo horrorizado por el jugo de Sadaharu

-¿Quieres probarlo Tezuka?- le preguntó Sadaharu

-¡NO!- exclamó el joven capitán-"ni loco, ni muerto… de ninguna manera"

Las chicas vieron estos y se echaron a reír, de nuevo

-Error…- dijo Miru entre risas- el… único que se… que se salvó… fue Tezuka- y siguió riéndose

-Ya… me duele el estómago…- dijo Rina entre risas

-No… me quedan más… energías…- dijo Yurika de la misma manera

-A ver… ¿de qué se ríen¿Se están burlando de nosotros?- dijo Syusuke divertido

-¡SI!- exclamaron todas

-Vaya… si esto sigue así no les van a quedar risas para otra ocasión- bromeó Syusuke

Las chicas siguieron riendo

-Ya me cansé…- susurró Miru

-Yo también…- dijeron par de chicas

Y rieron otro poco más

-¡Ya!- se dijo a sí misma Miru- no me voy a reír más- y en efecto, no se rió más

-Cuando te pones pare, te paras- le dijo Syusuke

-Pues claro…-

**Notas de autora: **

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes… en verdad¡mil disculpas! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo… No actualicé antes, por asuntos de estudios (como siempre…). ¡Los curiosos y su plan, entran en acción!

Quería hacer una aclaratoria muy importante con relación a una situación con el capítulo anterior (gracias cesi por recordármelo): en el tenis NO SE EMPATA. Lo que ocurrió en el capítulo anterior, es que al ser un partido de entrenamiento, Sumire decidió no hacer el tiebreak o desempate porque sólo eran prácticas para ver el nivel de capacidad de cada uno de los titulares. En el tenis siempre se hace el tiebreak cuando dos contrincantes o un par de contrincantes (en dobles) empatan.

Para una mayor información, Tiebreak: al fin de evitar la prolongación excesiva de sets, se han establecido diversos procedimientos de desempate o tiebreak. Los organizadores de los torneos deben decidir de antemano el sistema que va a ser empleado y el momento en que debe utilizarse. Sin embargo, los torneos reglamentados por la ITF o la USTA, utilizan el desempate 7-de-12. Tiebreak 7-de-12. Se utiliza cuando la puntuación llega a seis iguales en un set. Al introducirse el desempate, el ganador de cada "rally" obtiene un punto. Gana el set el jugador que consiga siete puntos con una ventaja de dos puntos sobre el otro. Si la puntuación es seis iguales, el juego continúa hasta que una de las partes consiga dos puntos a su favor.

Por eso, Sumire dejó que Sakuno y Ryoma quedaran empatados, ya que no es un partido oficial, sino de entrenamiento. El mismo caso que Miru y Tezuka; sólo se hizo un game más, quien lo ganara, ganó el set completo. Eso no se hace en partidos oficiales, pero al ser de entrenamiento decidieron hacer eso para que así uno de los dos quedara vencedor.

Gracias:

**Aly:** a ver que se inventaran estos muchachos para el plan SaRyo, ojalá que no se les acaben las ideas… sino ¿te imaginas si fuera así? Que horror… espero que este cap te guste. Muchas gracias por decir que soy buena escritora, en verdad gracias; es muy halagador y me da inspiración. Cuídate

**Shizuru:** ojalá y te parezca bueno el cap.

**Angie:** ¡Miru es está haciendo una hazaña con Tezuka! Aunque no se de cuenta... así como la ves… es la más inocente, pero bueno… claro que Saku tiene posibilidades con Ryoma. ¡Claro que me puedes decir amiga¿Yo también te puedo decir amiga? Gracias, me halaga que te fascine el yo escribir. Por lo que he podido ver… eres una fan de Tezuka… he estado pensando hacer un club de fans de Tezuka en mi grupo (Cazadora de Ánime) que si te interesa me lo avisas y te doy la dirección de la pág.

**Tomoyuki Sasaki: **espero que te guste . el cap. Pues sí… Miru es una loca de carretera xD.

**Chibi Misao-Chan16:** seguro viste que hay más apodos. Pues Miru está de acuerdo contigo… aunque ella le puso otro apodo a las bebidas de Sadaharu, digo: venenos. ¿Cómo es eso que tus fics están por el mal camino¡Eso es mucha mentira! Tus fics son geniales, no discrimines tus propias creaciones ò.ó. Besos

**Kalid:** ¡si! Yo también quiero a Syusu… por eso lo puse así que bueno que te guste Miru, pues la verdad que Ryoma si la tiene que impresionar… es que el tipo es un mal educado, aunque ya se está ganando a su futura cuñada… Cuídate y hasta pronto.

**Sakurita-Q:** gracias… ahora es que falta para el desenlace… no tenía pronosticado que el fic fuera largo… pero por lo que va, creo que no será para nada corto. Espero que te guste. Que estés bien.

**Jessikon-chan:** ojalá que te guste este cap. Por supuesto que la voy a continuar . Gracias por las felicitaciones, arigatou.

**Cesi-usui:** si… lo que pasa es que Ryoma se cree la gran cosa… pero ella lo puso en su sitio porque le vive diciendo así a todo el mundo. Así es, en el tenis no se empata… más arriba lo expliqué, muchas gracias por acordarme eso… de verdad, hubiera creado muchas confusiones sino lo aclaraba. Los curiosos entraron en acción de nuevo. Cuídate :)

Gracias a todas (os)

**2Miru**


	6. Novedades

**Para entrar en tu corazón**

Simbología:

-…- diálogos

"…" pensamientos

- cambio escena

_Novedades_

-Chicas, estas dos semanas de entrenamiento, lo han hecho muy bien- dijo Sadaharu

-Gracias- dijeron

-Cambiando de tema… ¿a todas les gustas el chocolate, cierto?-

-SI- dijeron todas muy animadas

-Está bien…- dijo Sadaharu con una sonrisa misteriosa- tienen prácticas libres

-¿Prácticas libres?- dijeron varias

-Si, tienen que practicar. Pero como ustedes quieran: jugando unas con otras o con los muchachos; entrenando, caminando… Como quieran- dijo Sadaharu

-Ah…- respondieron

Algunas chicas fueron a practicar con los chicos, otras a entrenar, etc.

-Voy a practicar en la pared- le dijo Sakuno a Miru

-Está bien- Miru se dirigió a donde Sadaharu- ¿qué te traes entre manos Sadaharu?

-Algo que les gustará… por cierto ¿verdad que te gusta el chocolate?-

-Que si me gusta… ¡Pues claro! Yo adoro el chocolate-

-Me alegra…-

-Bueno… como que no te pude sacar nada de información sobre tus malévolos planes-

-¿Cómo que malévolos?-

-Si… dime tú… casi matas a los chicos la semana pasada con el "jugo" ese…-

-Es su castigo-

¬¬ -Me voy a practicar-

-Sayonara-

-"A ver… ¿cómo practicaré?... ¿en la pared? No… ¿correr? No… ¿jugar?... es posible"- miró a su alrededor, a los chicos también le dejaron prácticas libres-"¿Juego con chicas? Como que no quiero… ¿con chicos? ¡Sí, pero… ¿con quién?"- observó a los chicos-"Mi querido primo Syusu, está jugando con Naomi… Momo juega con Ryoma… Kaoru está corriendo al igual que Tezuka y Eiji… Syuichiroh también está en la pared… Kawamura no está haciendo nada… al parecer va a caminar…"- meditó un poco- "ya sé… voy a practicar con Syuichiroh, luego con Kawamura y después con Kaoru"- sonrió triunfante, se dirigió a donde Syuichiroh- Syuichiroh…

-Dime Miru…- le contestó

-¿Podemos practicar juntos?- le dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro-

Ambos se dirigieron a una cancha.

-Sirve primero- le dijo Syuichiroh

-¿Por qué no tú?- dijo Miru

-Porque las damas van primero-

-Uy… que caballeroso. Gracias- sonrió y picó la bola varias veces. Luego hizo su saque.

Un rato más tarde

-Me ganaste…- dijo Syuichiroh exhausto

-Pero no… fue fácil…- dijo Miru con una sonrisa

-Pero… igual me ganaste…- también sonrió

Miru sonrió- eres muy bueno… no te quiero como enemigo…-

Syuichiroh rió- igual- dijo-"la verdad es… que desde que Miru llegó aquí todo se ha vuelto más divertido… hasta algo relajante…"- pensó

-Bueno…- dijo Miru- ahora voy a jugar con Kawamura

-¿A jugar?- dijo sorprendido

-Sí…- susurró Miru algo dudosa por la pregunta de su amigo

-¿Ahora?-

-Si… ahora… ¿qué le encuentras de raro Syuichiroh?-

-Es que… acabas de jugar conmigo… y vas a jugar de nuevo…- dijo-"¿No se cansa?"

-… … Nos vemos…- dijo con una sonrisa-"¿cómo que es raro jugar dos veces seguidas?"- pensó-"bueno… no importa"- sonrió. Miró para ver donde se encontraba Kawamura-"Vaya… ahora está corriendo junto con los otros… pero Eiji dejó de correr… Bueno… no me queda de otra… tendré que correr tras Kawamura para alcanzarlo y decirle que por favor juegue conmigo…"- dejó su raqueta en un banco. Y corrió-¡Kawamura!- no la escuchó-Ya verás…- corrió más rápido. Estaba detrás de Tezuka-Hola…- dijo sonriendo

-Hola…- dijo Tezuka

Miru sonrió y rebasó a Tezuka para alcanzar a Kawamura, quien iba más adelante. Corrió más, hasta estar detrás de él. Lo tocó en el brazo-Kawamura…-

-¿Mmm?- Kawamura volteó- dime

-¿Puedes jugar conmigo? Por favor…- dijo Miru con una sonrisa

-… Claro que sí…- dijo Kawamura algo vergonzoso por la sonrisa de su compañera. Ambos pararon de correr. Miru lo haló de una mano para que se diera prisa e ir a jugar.

-¡Gracias Kawamura!- dijo Miru feliz

-De… nada…- dijo Kawamura sonrojado porque Miru le había sujetado la mano para apresurarlo (ya saben… el Kawamura normal es muy tímido…).

-Bien… ya estamos en la cancha… ¿tienes tu raqueta?-

-Si…- Kawamura agarró su raqueta y…-¡QUEMA! ¡Te voy a ganar!- (este es el otro Kawamura…)

-Si… jeje…- dijo Miru con una gota en la cabeza… todavía no podía creer ese gran cambio en su amigo…-sirve tú primero…-

-SI-

Miru sonrió divertida.

-

Sakuno lanzó una última pelota a la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Luego de un rato se cansó.

-Ay…- tomó una toalla y se secó-ahora… ¿qué haré?- vio a su alrededor-"Miru está jugando con Kawamura… las demás chicas están practicando unas con otras… ¿juego con uno de los chicos?... será… pero no sé con quien… o mejor me pongo a entrenar con las pesas… ¡Ay! No sé porqué decidirme…"- Ryoma estaba caminando cerca de Sakuno-"ya sé…"- pensó- ¡Ryoma!- le gritó

-¿Mmh?- Ryoma miró hacia Sakuno. Ella se dirigió hacia él.

-¿Podemos practicar juntos Ryoma?- le preguntó con una sonrisa

-Está bien…-

-Gracias-

Ambos se dirigieron a una cancha.

-Sirve tú primero- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tú…- dijo Ryoma

-Tú- dijo Sakuno

-Tú… y ya…-

-Está bien- suspiró

Sakuno sirvió.

-

-Muchas gracias Kawamura- dijo Miru luego de terminar de jugar con él.

-De nada…- Kawamura ya había soltado su raqueta

-"Bien… ahora… con mi próxima víctima… jajaja"- pensó la loca de Miru-"A ver… ¿dónde se escondió Kaoru? Que no lo veo…"- pensó-"Bueno… entonces… ya sé"- se encaminó hacia Sadaharu- Sadaharu…

-Dime…-

-Como tú te sabes hasta la respiración de tu oponente… ¿cómo juego?-

Sonrió por la frase de Miru- juegas ofensivamente- se burló

-Si, eso lo sé. Gracias. Me refiero a mis movimientos…-

-Bueno…-

-¿Siempre hago lo mismo? O sea… por ejemplo: cuando remato una pelota ¿lo hago siempre de la misma manera?-

-Mmm… buena pregunta. Ahora que lo pienso…no me he fijado mucho en eso-

-¿Y sabes cuales son mis puntos débiles? O por los menos, los que crees que tengo…-

-Pues… aparentemente… hay veces que creo que son las bolas altas. Otras veces, las bajas. Cuando te mandan una pelota hacia el otro lado de la cancha…-

Miru sonrió triunfante.

-¿Por qué esa sonrisa?-

-Estoy segura- sonrió- ¿me puedes hacer un gran favor?-

-Claro-

-Observa con detalle mi técnica, mis movimientos, lo que hago. Si siempre respondo de la misma manera… ¿si?-

-Está bien. Pero para eso necesito verte jugar… y que luego juegues conmigo-

-Está bien. Estaba buscando a Kaoru para practicar…-

-Creo que fue a dar una vuelta-

-Otra cosa Sadaharu. Quiero que observes muy bien cuales son mis puntos débiles-

-Está bien… ¿para qué todo eso?-

-Para pedirte otro favor- sonrió

-¿Cuál?-

-Que me entrenes de acuerdo a mis necesidades. Quiero mejorar… reforzar mis puntos débiles…-

-Vaya… muy interesante. Con gusto te entrenaré-

-¡Gracias Sadaharu! ¡Eres genial!-

-Jaja. De nada-

Miru sonrió ampliamente. Se fue a un banco donde se encontraba su bolso.

-

-Eres muy… fuerte… Ryoma…- dijo Sakuno luego de que terminara de jugar con él

-Tú también…-

-Claro que no. Si me ganaste-

-Pero eres fuerte-

-Que te parece si caminamos…-

-Está bien- los dos se fueron a caminar

Cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó Momoshiro a el grupito que estaba ahí

-Pues… no sé. Sólo sé que debemos hacer algo para que esos dos se acerquen más…- dijo Eiji

-Si…- dijo Syusuke- pero falta Miru…

-Se lo pasaremos esta vez…- dijo Momo

-Sí, porque las últimas veces, las ideas geniales han sido de ella…- dijo Eiji

-Exacto…-

-

Miru bebió agua y… ¡pof! Recordó algo. Salió corriendo a la velocidad de la luz a la oficina de su abuela. Tocó la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Sumire

-Abuela…- dijo Miru agitada

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Abuela… se me olvidó apuntar las tallas de las chicas… para el uniforme de tenis…- dijo súper preocupada

Sumire se rió a carcajadas.

-¡Abuela!-

Seguía riendo.

-¡No te burles!-

-No… me burlo… Le dije a Sakuno que las apuntara… conociéndote como te conozco. Ya sabía que se te olvidaría. La suerte que me sé tu talla…-

-… Oh…- fue lo único que dijo Miru- que alivio…- se puso como a pensar en algo…- espera abuela ¿Qué quiste decir con: conociéndome como me conoces? ¿Me quieres decir que soy olvidadiza?-

-Más o menos…-

-¡Abuela!-

Sumire rió. Tezuka entró a la oficina.

-Profesora Sumire. Sadaharu le envía esto- Tezuka le extendió un fólder a Sumire- ¿por qué la risa?

-No le hagas caso Tezuka…- dijo Miru con un tono infantil de verdadero enfado

-¿Por qué?- dijo Tezuka

-¿Sabes qué me dijo abuela?- preguntó Miru como si Tezuka fuera su papá o su hermano mayor.

-¿Qué?- Tezuka rió para sus adentros.

-Me dijo que soy olvidadiza… ¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Verdad que no es cierto Tezuka?- dijo Miru

-No eres olvidadiza…- si Tezuka seguía ahí, se iba a reír…

-¿Ves abuela? ¿Ves? Tezuka dijo que no soy olvidadiza-

-Nada más…- dijo Sumire entre risas

-¿Qué quieres decir abuela?-

-Que te recuerdes de apuntar las tallas de las chicas dos semanas después… ¿no es suficiente olvido?- luego Sumire rió

Miru hizo un puchero-Abuela…-

Tezuka emitió una mini-sonrisa-"Definitivamente me tengo que ir…"- pensó divertido

-Lo que pasa abuela, es que… pues… … ¡tenía muchas cosas que hacer!...- se defendió Miru

-Está bien… no hay problema…- dijo Sumire

-… Me voy…- dijo Miru. Salió de la oficina-"y yo preocupándome para nada…"- vio a Kaoru- ¡Kaoru!

-Fshhh… ¿qué?-

-… Sólo te quería pedir que jugáramos…- dijo Miru en un susurro y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Eh… está bien…-

-… Está bien… si quieres no juguemos…- Miru se iba a marchar

-Si podemos jugar…-

-Tú no quieres…-

-¿Por qué dices que no quiero?...-

-Por que hiciste: Fshsh… una cosa así… …- Miru trató de imitar su sonido

-Hago así siempre…- dijo algo divertido

-¿De verdad?- Miru estaba dudosa

-De verdad… ¿no te habías fijado?-

-No… mmm… está bien-

-Vamos…-

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta Kaoru…- dijo Miru antes de que empezaran a jugar

-Sí-

-¿Por qué haces: Fshhh?-

-Porque… no sé… me gusta hacerlo…-

-Mmm…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… me da miedo cuando haces así…-

-¿Miedo?- preguntó algo sorprendido Kaoru-¿por qué miedo?

-Sí, es que… me dan miedo las serpientes… y el sonido que haces es muy parecido al de ellas…- de verdad que le tenía miedo a las serpientes

-Ya veo… sirve tú primero-

-No… anda, sirve tú Kaoru…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Está bien…-

-

-¡Lo tengo!- dijo Eiji

-Si, dinos, dinos- dijo Momo

-Mmm… ellos están caminando ¿cierto?- dijo Eiji

-Si…- dijeron Syusuke y Momo

-Bien… que Sakuno tropiece…- dijo Eiji

-¿Tropiece? ¿Y para qué?- dijo Momo

-Pues si ella se cae… Ryoma tendrá que sujetarla para que eso no suceda…- dijo Eiji

-Puede ser…- susurró Syusuke

-¿Pero cómo tropezará?- dijo Momo

-Pues… pondremos una piedra o algo…- dijo Eiji

-"Definitivamente… la que tiene ideas de verdad de cómo juntar a Sakuno y Ryoma, es Miru…"- pensó el de ojos azules

-

-Ryoma…- dijo Sakuno

-Dime…-

-No nada… olvídalo…- la chica miró hacia el cielo

Ryoma se extrañó-dime…-

-No…-

-Que sí… dime…-

-Que no...-

-Sakuno… dime…-

-No. Ya se me olvidó- mintió

-No sabes mentir pri…- Ryoma iba a decir algo pero se calló. Y luego se sonrojó.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Ryoma?-

-Nada…-

-Ryoma…-

-¡Eres tú la que no me quiere decir!-

-Pero se me olvidó-

-No sabes mentir Sakuno…-

-Es verdad… yo no miento-

-Sí mientes-

-Que no…-

-Sí mientes. Si fueras pinocho tuvieras la nariz larga…-

Sakuno sonrió-¿desde cuándo te has puesto tan chistoso?-

-¿Chistoso yo?-Ryoma le siguió el juego

-Si… chistoso tú- Sakuno rió

-Yo no soy chistoso…- dijo sonriendo

-¡Sí lo eres!- sonrió

-No lo soy…- dijo sonriendo, casi al borde de la risa

-Bueno… sino eres chistoso… entonces… ¡bromista!-

-Mmm… no- sonrió divertido

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraban "los curiosos".

-Que lindos se ven…- dijo Eiji

-Como las cosas están marchando tan bien… podríamos dejar el plan de hoy para otro día que sea más necesario… ¿no creen?- dijo Syusuke-"Porque es realmente… sencillo… y de paso, algo malo"-pensó

-"Que bueno es ser joven"- pensó Momoshiro-Yo también estoy de acuerdo

-Y yo. Porque ellos están de lo más… divertidos- dijo Eiji

-Mejor vayámonos. Para no interrumpir…- dijo Syusuke

Los otros asintieron.

El grupo de los curiosos se marchó del lugar.

-

-Aja… y entonces… ¿qué eres?- dijo Sakuno sonriendo y con un tono falso de enfado

-Pues… soy… un chico…- se burló

-Si… si como no-

-¡Pero es verdad! Soy un chico ¿o no?- dijo sonriendo

-Sí lo eres

-Ah…-

-Pero… chistoso…- sonrió

-Mmm…- se puso detrás de ella

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Ya verás… ya verás…-

-Si veo…- de pronto empezó a reír porque Ryoma le estaba haciendo cosquillas

-Si… por supuesto que ves- dijo sonriendo divertidamente

-¡Ryoma! ¡No… me hagas cosquillas!- dijo riendo

-Si te hago cosquillas…- dijo riendo

-Ryoma…- estaba muerta de la risa. Casi cayéndose. Ryoma la tenía agarrada de la cintura para que esto no sucediera.

Ryoma sonría abiertamente. No sabía porqué, pero se sentía bien.

-Ryoma… ya no más… cosquillas… por favor…- dijo riendo

-A ver… déjame pensarlo…- dijo sonriendo

-¡Ryoma! Ya…- estaba cansada de reírse

-¿Qué gano si te suelto?- dijo algo divertido y burlón

-No sé… pero suéltame… por favor Ryoma….- ya no le quedaban fuerzas

-Mmm…- pareció pensarlo mientras sonreía

-¡Ryoma!-

-Está bien, Sakuno- la soltó mientras sonreía

-Gracias…- suspiró. Se sentó en un banquito que estaba cerca- te mereces que te haga lo mismo…

-¿Tú crees?- se sentó a su lado

-Si… no tengo fuerzas…-

-Si dices de nuevo que merezco que me hagas cosquillas… te haré de nuevo…- dijo algo pícaro

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso no!- Sakuno se paró inmediatamente

Ryoma rió- Está bien… siéntate… no te haré cosquillas- la miró tiernamente

-Mmm… ¿seguro?-

-Seguro-

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo… ya siéntate…-

-Está bien… si me haces cosquillas no soy responsable de nada…-

-Está bien…-

-

-¡Gracias por jugar conmigo Kaoru!- dijo Miru tirando un besito al aire

-De nada…- se extrañó y a la vez se sonrojó un poco-"Ella está loca… Sí… no me cabe la menor duda"-

Miru iba tarareando una canción e iba caminando, dando pequeños brinquitos-"¿Qué haré ahora? Practiqué con ellos tres y les gané… ¿juego de nuevo?... ¡Sí! Estoy inspirada en jugar…"- vio a su alrededor-"¿Con quién juego? ¿Con Eiji, con Momo, Syusu o Tezuka?"- "No sé…"

-¡Miru!- alguien la llamó

-¿Mmh?- miró hacia atrás. Era Sadaharu.

-¡Sadaharu! Dime…- fue hasta él con el mismo paso que tenía.

-Ya tengo lo que me pediste-

-¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? (O.O)- Miru estaba sorprendida

-Si… vi tu juego con Kaoru-

-Vaya… ¡si que eres rápido Sadaharu!- sonrió. Parecía una niña pequeña.

-

No muy lejos de ahí. Estaban dos muchachos conversando.

-Tezuka… ¿no te cansas?-

-Supongo que sí Syusuke…-

-…- sonrió viendo hacia un lugar…

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo al ver la distracción de su compañero.

Sonrió más-Miru es un caso serio… parece una niñita…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Mira hacia allá…- le señaló a Miru, estaba brincando y hablando con Sadaharu.

Tezuka sonrió para sí.

-¿No crees que mi primita parece una niña pequeña?-

-… Tal vez…-

Syusuke sonrió-La quiero mucho-

-"Yo también…"-pensó distraído

-

-Entonces… dime… ¿cómo es mi estilo de juego?- preguntó Miro poniéndose seria

-… Es… impredecible… cuando respondes a un movimiento… no lo haces de la misma manera…- explicó Sadaharu

Miru sonrió-Me alegra saber eso… lo que quieres decir es que… juego como me salga… improviso…-

-Así parece. Tu estilo es el más extraño…-

Miru sonrió-Gracias Sadaharu-

-¿No quieres saber tus puntos débiles?-

-Prefiero que no… así… no estaré tan pendiente… Pero sí quiero que me entrenes…- sonrió

-Buena elección…- dijo Sadaharu- Por supuesto que te entrenaré… y así reforzaré tus fallas

-Gracias- sonrió ampliamente

-No hay de qué. Pero tienes que jugar conmigo-

-Sí. Y… ¿cuándo empezamos el entrenamiento?-

-Como ya llevas suficiente entrenamiento en las prácticas normales… sólo te entrenaré los viernes. Después de las prácticas generales, además, mañana tienes que jugar conmigo para darle los últimos detalles a éste-

-Si…- Miru se marchó-"¡Quiero jugar! Pero no sé con quien…"- vio a Syusuke. Sonrió. Fue a donde él estaba junto con Tezuka-Hola…

-Hola-dijo Tezuka

-Hola… como que no me gusta esa mirada tuya…- dijo Syusuke

Miru sonrió aún más-Anda… juega conmigo Syusuke-

-Nop- dijo sonriendo burlonamente

-¡Syusuke! Por favor… anda… no seas malito… juega conmigo-

-Jaja… no quiero-

-Syusu… por favor… no te cuesta…-

-Si me cuesta… estoy cansado-

-Mentira… tú no te cansas tan fácil…-

-Bueno… pero hoy sí-

-Sólo dices así para no jugar conmigo. ¿Por qué te gusta ver a las personas sufrir?-

-Porque es divertido- sonrió con los ojos cerrados

-Abre los ojos y punto- Syusuke abrió los ojos- cuando te haga algo… no me preguntes porqué…- susurró

-Me da pena de quien será tu esposo…- dijo burlonamente Syusuke

-¿POR QUÉ?-

-Porque eres una gruñona…-

-Fuji… Syusuke…- susurró con una mirada llena de fuego

Syusuke tragó en seco…-"Ahora si me las arreglé… cuando ella susurra mi nombre al revés… es porque estoy en serios… serios problemas…"-pensó-Miru…- dijo suavemente

-No- dijo cortante

-Primita linda… sabes que estaba bromeando… tú lo sabes Miru…- dijo suavemente

Miru tenía una mirada gélida (fría). Se hizo como si no conociera a Syusuke -Tezuka…-

-Si… dime…- la voz de Tezuka se oía algo extraña… pero era casi imperceptible ese cambio-"Syusuke no se salva de esta…"-

-Miru…- dijo Syusuke. Ella se hizo de cuenta que su primo estaba ahí.

-¿Nos vamos juntos hoy?- dijo la chica

-Sí- respondió Tezuka

Miru se fue de ahí.

-

-Miru…- le dijo su primo antes de que ella se marchara a casa.

Miru se viró hacia él-¿Qué?

-Miru… no me gusta estar peleado contigo… anda…-

Miru sonrió-Sabes que era broma-

-Menos mal… pero de verdad no me gusta que dejes de hablarme…-

-Está bien… sólo me enfadé un poquito…- fue a donde Syusuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero- le dijo sonriendo

-Yo también- sonrió

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo…-

-Entonces… no fastidies- le dio otro besito y lo abrasó

Rió-Eres mi pequeña prima- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Sólo me llevas un año…-

-Pero eres una niña pequeña aunque tengas 16-

Sonrió-Me tengo que ir… le mandas un gran beso a tía, a tío, a Yuuta y a mi primita linda-

-Está bien… hasta luego-

-Matta ne!- se separó de él y se fue. Se paró de pronto-¿Y Sakuno?

-

-Debí decirle a Miru que me iría más temprano contigo…- dijo una chica con una cola

-Ya no te preocupes Sakuno… se van a ver en su casa… le dices allá…- dijo un chico

-Está bien Ryoma…- dijo Sakuno

-

-¡Miru!- oyó una voz

-¿Mmh? ¿Abuela?- miró a quien la llamaba

-Sino soy tu abuela… ¿quién soy?-

-Obvio que mi abuela…-

-Vámonos-

-¿Vámonos?-

-Si… tengo que ir a tu casa-

-Que bien…-

Tezuka venía detrás de Sumire.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió el joven

-Venga acá jovencito- dijo Sumire

-¿? Dígame…- fue a donde Sumire. Vio que Miru le sonreía.

-Usted viene con nosotras-

-Mmm… ¿hice algo malo?- le siguió la corriente a Sumire

-Ven, te llevo-

-No. Está bien, gracias-

-¿Que no qué? Vienes con nosotras Tezuka, además quedas en ruta. No puedes decir que no-

-Está bien…- dijo Tezuka

-Vámonos- dijo Sumire

-Abuela…- dijo Miru

-Dime Miru…- contestó Sumire

-¿Sabes a dónde fue Sakuno?-

-Ah…- entraron al auto de Sumire- Si… ella se fue con Ryoma-

-¿Con quién? Pero ella no me dijo…-

-De seguro Ryoma insistió-

-Más le vale al muchachito ese que la cuide… o me conocerá…-

-Miru… ¿por qué no te quisiste montar delante?- le preguntó Sumire

-Porque es más cómodo aquí atrás… ¿verdad que si Tezuka?- sonrió la jovencita

-Si…- dijo algo bajito

-¿Te sientes mal Tezuka?- preguntó preocupada Miru

-No… ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Porque tu voz estaba algo baja de tono… y tu voz siempre es firme…-

-Vaya… que observadora… Estoy bien…- dijo

-Me alegra… Gracias por el cumplido- sonrió

-No hay de qué…-

Sonrió. Pensó en algo y rió un poco.

-¿Por qué la risa?- dijo Sumire

-Tezu…ka…- rió de nuevo- ¿Alguna vez… has probado… el jugo de Sadaharu?

-Bueno… creo que no… y espero NUNCA… probarlo…- respondió el chico.

-Yo también…- dijo Miru después que se le calmara la risa.

-

-¡Nos vemos Tezuka!- Miru se despedía efusivamente de Tezuka desde la ventana del auto. Tezuka correspondía la despedida moviendo su mano. Entró a su casa.

-

-¡Ya llegamos tía!- dijo Miru al ver en la cocina a su tía

-Hola Miru, que bueno que llegaron-

10 min. Más tarde.

-Bueno Sakuno… nos vemos mañana…- dijo Ryoma

-Hasta mañana Ryoma- sonrió y entró a su casa

-Ya llegué- dijo Sakuno al entrar

-Hola primis. Que bueno que llegaste- dijo Miru con un vaso de jugo de naranja en su mano.

-Hola-

-¿Para qué nos reuniste Yuki?- preguntó Sumire (N/A: como al parecer la mamá de Sakuno no tiene nombre… le tuve que inventar uno… u.u)

-Pues… porque… Toru y yo queremos decirles algo muy importante- sonrió mientras veía a su marido (N/A: pues… tampoco encontré el nombre del padre de Sakuno, por favor, discúlpenme)

-A ver…- dijo Sumire

-Pues…- dijo Toru. Miró a todos (Sakuno, Sumire y Miru)-diles tú Yuki…- sonrió

-Está bien…- sonrió Yuki- quiero decirles que… yo…- hizo una pausa

-¡Ya dilo!- dijeron las tres expectantes

-Ya. Estoy embarazada…-

-¿Qué?- dijeron las tres mujeres-¡FELICIDADES!- exclamaron las tres

Y así, se la pasaron celebrando por el fututo miembro de la familia.

Día siguiente: viernes. Instituto Seigaku. Club de tenis:

-Chicas… como ustedes no pueden tomar mi jugo… les he preparado otra cosa…- sonrió Sadaharu

-¿El qué?- dijeron las muchachas

-Como a todas les gusta el chocolate… he creado: el bombón especial de Sadaharu- dijo

-¿Qué?- dijeron las chicas

-Les daré a cada una un bombón para que lo prueben- Sadaharu empezó a repartir los bombones. Las chicas lo tomaron algo desconfiadas-pruébenlo

Las chicas lo comieron.

-¡Qué bueno!- exclamó una

-Delicioso…-dijo otra

-¡Excelente!- dijo la capitana-ahora… ¿qué vas a hacer con esos bombones?

-Pues… hoy empezarán a practicar dobles… con pesas… la pareja que gane le daré un par de bombones- dijo Sadaharu

-¡Súper!- dijeron las chicas

-A ver… ustedes son…- empezó a contar- son 8… escojan a su pareja de dobles

-¡Tú y yo!- dijeron las primas Ryuzaki al mismo tiempo

-Si- dijo Sakuno al igual que Miru.

Los equipos fueron: Naomi y Yurika. Rina y Yumi. Sora y Yuri. Sakuno y Miru.

-Naomi y Yurika, contra Rina y Yumi. Miru y Sakuno contra Sora y Yuri- dijo Sadaharu

-

Cancha masculina de Seigaku

-No quiero… volver a… jugar… contra ustedes…- dijo Momoshiro acostado en el piso, dirigiéndose a Tezuka y Syusuke.

-Yo tampoco…- susurró Ryoma para sí.

Syusuke rió -Tampoco para tanto Momoshiro. Sólo fue un partido de dobles…-

-No se queden… sin hacer nada… ¡10 vueltas a la cancha!- dijo Tezuka algo agitado

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron varios

-Está bien…- susurró Tezuka- ¡Ahora serán 20 vueltas!

-¿QUE QUÉ?- dijeron los muchachos. Vieron a Tezuka abrir la boca, y antes de que él hablara empezaron a correr.

-"Bueno… ya les iba a poner 30 vueltas…"- pensó Tezuka divertido y empezó a correr.

-

Cancha femenina. Seigaku.

-Set y match para Miru y Sakuno- dijo Sadaharu- descansen 15 minutos…

-Tan poco…- dijo Miru

-Está bien… 16 minutos…- sonrió Sadaharu

¬¬ -Bárbaro- dijo Miru

-¿Por qué?- dijo Sadaharu

-Sólo nos diste un minuto más…- contestó la ambarina

Sadaharu rió- Entonces 20…-

-¡Gracias!- dijo Miru sonriendo-¿cuándo vas a hacer un entrenamiento mixto?-

-Luego de estos 20 minutos…- dijo Sadaharu

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Miru

20 min. Más tarde.

-30 vueltas a las canchas- dijo Sadaharu a todos los tenistas de la institución. A las 20 vueltas sólo quedaron los titulares-Para los que no completaron el ejercicio… tomarán el máximo penal reforzado- sonrió maliciosamente

Los titulares siguieron corriendo.

-A los que queden de último, les daré el máximo penal reforzado doblemente. Y a los que lleguen primero les daré los bombones de Sadaharu- dijo el mismo

Las chicas aumentaron su velocidad.

-

Las chicas tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… luego de ser las primeras en llegar junto con algunos chicos (3).

-Los que quedaron de últimos… (Momoshiro, Syuichiroh, Kawamura, Kaoru y Eiji)- sonrió Sadaharu maliciosamente- Tomarán el máximo penal reforzado doblemente

-Nooooo- gritaron los chicos

-Muchachos… tengan sus bombones- Sadaharu entregó los bombones a las chicas, a Tezuka, a Ryoma y a Syusuke.

-¡Si!- dijeron las chicas

Dos de los tres chicos miraban el bombón que estaban en sus manos, algo desconfiados.

-Anda… ¡pruébenlos!- dijo Miru

-… ¿Segura?- preguntaron Tezuka y Ryoma a la vez

-Si- dijo Miru sonriendo

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Tezuka

-Si Tezuka, de verdad… es más, mira- Miru se comió su bombón-Pruébalo, está buenísimo

-Está bien…- Tezuka lo comió

-¿Y entonces?- le preguntó la chica

-… Nada mal-

Sonrió-¡Syusu!- se le enganchó a su primo

Rió-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Syusuke

-¡Estoy feliz!- exclamó

-¿A si? ¿Por qué?- dijo Syusuke

-¡Tía está embarazada!- dijo sonriendo

Syusuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-Espera… ¿cuál tía? ¿Mi mamá?-

-No Syusuke… la mamá de Sakuno…- dijo- ¡Qué emoción!- abrazó más fuerte a Syusuke

-¿De verdad?- dijo Syusuke. Miru asintió-Que bien. Me alegro por ti.

-Gracias- Miru se soltó de su primo-Es mi imaginación… o…

-¿O qué?-

-Tenías los ojos cerrados- dijo

-Fue tu imaginación…- miró hacia otro lado

-Sé muy bien que no lo es…-

Syusuke suspiró.

-Es que me gusta que tengas los ojos abiertos…-

-Está bien, trataré de no cerrarlos- sonrió

-¡Gracias!- y abrasó de nuevo a su primo

-

Por otro lado

Ryoma todavía tenía el bombón en su mano.

-Ryoma- dijo una chica

-Dime Sakuno…-

-¿Todavía no te lo has comido?-

-No confío en Sadaharu…-

Sonrió-De verdad sabe bien…-

-Así me dijo tu prima…-

-¿Entonces, por qué no te lo has comido?-

-Porque no confío…-

-Bueno… yo te digo que de verdad sabe bien-

Ryoma dudó un poco. Cogió el bombón y se lo comió (luego de que le quitara la envoltura, por supuesto)-"A Dios que reparta suerte…"- pensó antes de comerlo.

-¿Y bien?-

-No sabe mal…- dijo aliviado

Sakuno sonrió-¿Ves? Te dije que era bueno-

Ryoma sonrió.

-

-Ahora… tendrán dobles mixtos- dijo Sadaharu-Todas las parejas deben estar compuestas por una chica y un chico

Miru miró a los chicos a su alrededor-"Que difícil es escoger…"- pensó-¡Ay! No sé…- se dio por vencida

-Mmm… Naomi- dijo Syusuke

-Dime…- contestó

-Que tal tú y yo…-

-Está bien- Naomi sonrió. Syusuke por igual.

-"Descalificado Syusuke"- pensó Miru. Luego sonrió pícaramente-Syusuke como que…- susurró-Tezuka- lo llamó

-Dime…-

-¿Verdad que Syusu y Naomi harían una linda pareja?- preguntó

Tezuka los miró a los dos mientras reían.

-La verdad… es que sí…- dijo Tezuka

Miru sonrió-¿Qué tal si hacemos pareja para los dobles?

-Está bien-

Los titulares se pasaron el día entrenando. Luego, Miru entrenó con Sadaharu.

-

-Vámonos- le dijo Tezuka a Miru

-Si- sonrió-¡Saku! ¿Nos vamos juntas o te vas con Ryoma?-

-Pues…- dijo Sakuno

-Se va conmigo- dijo Ryoma

-Está bien. Nos vemos en casa Saku- dijo Miru- Pero todavía no entiendo porqué no nos vamos juntos (incluyendo a Ryoma) si es el mismo camino… bueno… ustedes sabrán

-Pues vámonos todos juntos…- dijo Sakuno

-¿Están de acuerdo?- dijo Miru refiriéndose a Tezuka y a Ryoma

-Si- dijo Ryoma

-Si…- dijo Tezuka. Pero por alguna razón le agradaba más irse solamente con Miru.

-Pues ¡vámonos!- dijo Miru

Los 4 partieron.

-"Tenía que aparecerse el estúpido de Echizen junto con Ryuzaki…"- pensó Tezuka incómodo-"Yo quería estar solamente con ella…"- tenía el ceño fruncido

Miru observó el desagrado pintado en la cara de su querido amigo Tezuka. Sonrió divertida para sí-"Tezuka se ve lindo como quiera que se ponga…"- pensó. Luego analizó sus pensamientos-"¿Qué pensé? Bueno… pensé que Tezuka es lindo… Sí… él es lindo… no es nada malo que me lo encuentre lindo… de todos modos no tiene un club de fans por nada… ¡Es guapísimo!"- sonrió

Más adelante iban Sakuno y Ryoma conversando de sabe Dios que cosa.

-Tezuka…-le dijo Miru a su compañero

-Dime…- susurró

-¿Te molesta algo? ¿Estás molesto conmigo?- dijo sin mirarlo y con la cabeza algo baja

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió por la pregunta-"¿Molesto con Miru? ¿Molesto con ella? Eso jamás…"- pensó- ¡No! Por supuesto que no… que no estoy molesto contigo- desvió la mirada. Estaba algo nervioso ¿Desde cuándo Miru lo ponía nervioso?

-Me alegra- sonrió la chica sincera y abiertamente

Tezuka mini sonrió-Te invito un helado…-

-Si, gracias- los dos se adelantaron a una heladería

-¿De qué lo quieres?-

-¡De chocolate!- parecía una niña pequeña

-Está bien- sonrió para sus adentros-"Una vida al lado de ella sería maravillosa…"- pensó distraídamente mientras pedía los helados. Le entregó su helado a Miru.

-¡Gracias!- dijo la chica

-De nada- se sentaron en una mesa a esperar a los otros dos que se habían quedado en una tienda de tenis. Tezuka se puso a analizar lo que pensó momentos antes "Una vida al lado de Miru sería maravillosa". Se sonrojó al recordarlo ¿De dónde le había salido semejante pensamiento? En ese instante Miru lo vio sonrojado y él tuvo que desviar la vista.

-"Es mi imaginación… o Tezuka está sonrojado"- pensó algo divertida-"De ser así… ¿por qué será?"- sonrió- Tezuka…- lo llamó suavemente

-Dime…- susurró dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella

Ella se acercó más a él-¿Te sucede algo malo?- le dijo tiernamente

El sonrojo quería intensificarse sobre las mejillas de Tezuka-Eh… no…-

Ella sonrió- Lo digo porque tienes las mejillas algo sonrojadas…-

-¿Qué? ¿Son-sonrojadas?- tartamudeó un poco nervioso

-Si…- susurró. Miru dirigió una de sus manos al rostro de Tezuka y la posó ahí.

Tezuka estaba sonrojadísimo cuando ella colocó la mano en su rostro. Hasta tragó en seco-"¿Q-Qué va a hacer?"- pensó el chico nervioso. Para su suerte no habían muchas personas cerca.

-¿Tendrás fiebre?- dijo Miru algo preocupada al ver el aumento del sonrojo.

-De seguro que no…- aguantó la respiración

-Bueno… si tú lo dices…- retiró la mano de la cara de Tezuka

Tezuka suspiró aliviado. Suspiro que no pasó desapercibido por ella. Se dio cuenta que suspiró así cuando quitó la mano. Iba a decirle algo pero mejor calló.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?- preguntó Tezuka mirándola algo… ¿asustado? Tal vez…

-¿Yo? No lo creo…- desvió la mirada hacia otro lado

-Pensé que sí…-

-Pues entonces se me olvidó…-

-Mmm…-

Sonrió-"Hasta aguantó la respiración… ¿Por qué será? No le diré nada"

-"Creo que ella se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento… el suspiro fue demasiado obvio… pero entonces… si se dio cuenta… ¿por qué no me dice nada?"- la miró-"Aunque creo que es mejor que no me diga nada… Que bueno que se apiadó de mí… porque lo único que me falta es que me quede sin habla…"-pensó-"¿Desde cuándo soy tan estúpido?"- pensó molesto

-

Sakuno y Ryoma estaban en la tienda cercana a la heladería, viendo artículos de tenis.

Ryoma iba a comprar una cinta para el mango de su raqueta que le hacía falta. Sakuno estaba observando vagamente… hasta que vio un par de tenis que quería desde hacía algunas semanas. Los iba a comprar ese día, ya que la otra vez cerraron la tienda y cuando los fue a comprar al día siguiente, ya se habían acabado. No podía perder esa oportunidad, además de que quedaban pocos. Tomó un par. Se los midió y decidió comprarlos. Revisó si tenía el dinero suficiente antes de ir a pagarlos y… le faltaban 215 yenes.

-Ay no…- susurró bajito para sí-"¿Qué haré?"- pensó-"¿Le pido dinero prestado a Miru? Pero es que ella nunca trae mucho dinero… a menos que quiera comprar algo… Además… se vería feo que saliera de la tienda para pedirle dinero a Miru…"- puso el par de tenis en su lugar-"Creo que me quedaré sin los tenis que quiero…"- pensó desanimada.

Ryoma observó la escena. No pudo evitar enternecerse. Sonrió-¿Sucede algo Sakuno?- le dijo desde atrás.

A ella hasta un escalofrío le dio del susto. Estaba tan pensativa que se le olvidó que Ryoma andaba con ella-Que susto…- fue lo único que pudo articular en voz baja.

-Lo siento. No te quería asustar… ¿Pasa algo? ¿No tienes suficiente dinero para comprar algo?- fue directo al punto sin ser tan indiscreto.

-¿Eh? No, no pasa nada…- sonrió nerviosamente.

-Si como no…- susurró Ryoma sonriendo. Agarró el par de tenis-Vamos a pagar- le dijo desde la caja.

-¿A pagar?- susurró ella

-¡Sakuno ven!- le llamó Ryoma

-Si…- fue lentamente

Ryoma completó lo que le faltaba a Sakuno para comprar el par de tenis.

-Gracias por su compra- dijo el vendedor

Sakuno y Ryoma salieron de la tienda.

-Muchas gracias por… por prestarme ese dinero… te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda…- dijo Sakuno

Ryoma frunció un poco el ceño-De nada. Pero no quiero que me lo pagues…- dijo serio

-Pero…-

-Sin pero-

Sakuno bajó un poco la cabeza. Ryoma miró hacia ella.

-Perdón si te hablé… mal…- dijo Ryoma disculpándose

-Está bien… no te preocupes…- sonrió algo triste

-No pero… yo no…- Ryoma estaba enredado

-No te preocupes Ryoma, ya te lo dije…- sonrió sinceramente-"Supongo que es así… es su carácter…"

Ryoma se quedó dudoso.

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo Sakuno a Miru y Tezuka. Que esperaban sentados, charlando amenamente.

-Por fin llegaron. Pensé que se quedarían a vivir en la tienda- dijo Miru

Tezuka sonrió para sí.

-Pues ya vámonos- dijo Sakuno

-"Debieron sembrarse de cabeza en la tienda…"- pensó Tezuka maliciosamente-"Ya se me está pegando el hablar de Miru…"-

-¡Sí, vámonos!- tomó a Tezuka de la mano para que se levantara. El pobre se sonrojó de nuevo.

-

Los chicos se despidieron de las chicas a la entrada de la casa Ryuzaki.

-Chao chicos- dijeron las primas

-Adiós- dijeron los otros dos

-

-No puedo dormir…- susurró Tezuka para sí. Estaba acostado en su cama. Vio el reloj, 1:30 A.M.- ¿Por qué?- se preguntó-¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ella? En Miru…

-

-¡Kuni!- una niña pequeña de cabello castaño claro, entró a la habitación de nuestro querido Tezuka. Éste, luego de que pasó casi la noche entera sin dormir, había podido conciliar el sueño en esas tempranas horas de la mañana. La niña, se lanzó encima de Tezuka (Pobrecito…)-¡Kuni!- gritó la niña de nuevo

-Mmm…- Tezuka se estaba despertando

-¡Kuni despiértate!- la niña lo movió y se sentó encima de él

-¿Eh?- abrió un ojo-¿Kari?

-¡Sí!-

-Kari…- dijo- tengo sueño…

-¡Ya dormiste mucho!-

-¡No dormí Kari!- se tapó con la almohada

-Pero Kuni… tu dijiste que me ibas a enseñad a jugad como tú…- dijo en tono tierno

-Se dice: enseñar, no enseñad- suspiró- está bien…- dijo resignado

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias Kuni!- y se le enganchó del cuello

-De nada- susurró mientras le correspondía el abrazo a la pequeña

-Te quiero-

-Yo también…- la dejó en su cama- vengo ahora. Me baño y nos vamos

-¡Sí!- dijo emocionada y se quedó sentada en la cama de Tezuka, esperándolo.

-

-Buenos días- dijo Sakuno al entrar a la cocina, en donde se encontró a Miru

-Buenos días, Saku-

-¿A dónde vas tan temprano?- le preguntó al verla vestida para salir

-Voy a practicar- terminó su jugo-Nos vemos Saku- se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

-Nos vemos…-

Miru salió.

-

-Empecemos…- le dijo Tezuka a Kari al llegar a la cancha

-¡Sí Kuni!-

-Primero…-bostezó- tienes que aprender como se agarra la raqueta

-Con la mano Kuni…- dijo la niña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Tezuka medio sonrió divertido (¿sonrió? O.O)-Tienes razón… pero hay una manera especial para agarrar una raqueta- se puso a su lado y la enseñó a agarrar la raqueta- siempre debe ser así… nunca tuerzas el agarre

-¿Los agarres se tuercen?- preguntó confundida

Tezuka se aguantó las ganas de reír-Si… es decir… no agarres la raqueta de manera diferente… es lo que quiere decir…-

-Ah…- pero la niña todavía no comprendía del todo

-

Miru marcó un número desde su celular, cuando lo contestaron, habló-¿Abuela? ¡Hola!

_-Hola Miru…-_

-Ya voy para allá-

_-Lamento decirte que hoy no podré ir-_

-¿Qué?-

_-Así mismo… tengo un asunto pendiente y lo tengo que resolver ahora-_

-Bueno… está bien. Que te vaya bien abuela…- dijo algo desanimada

_-Quien sabe si te encuentras a uno de los muchachos-_

-Está bien. Adiós abuela-

_-Adiós Miru, cuídate-_

Miru cortó la llamada-"Bueno… por lo menos caminaré…"

-

-Vamos, trata de darle a la pelota- dijo Tezuka

-Pero Kuni… es muy rápida- dijo desilusionada

-Te la lanzaré lo más suave que pueda Kari… trata de pegarle…-

-

-"Creo que por aquí hay una cancha cerca… tal vez encuentre a alguien que quiera jugar conmigo"- pensó Miru. Siguió caminando hasta que divisó la cancha. Vio a dos personas. Una de las cuales le parecía conocida. Se encaminó hacia allá.

-

-Kuni…- susurró la niña-no le doy a la pelota

-Ya verás que le darás… sólo tienes que practicar-

-No… ¡nunca jugaré como tú Kuni!- empezó a llorar

Tezuka se fue hasta donde ella. Se agachó para estar a su altura-Por supuesto que lo lograrás… y serás mejor que yo Kari-

-Yo nunca… jugaré… como tú…- dijo entre hipos, a la vez que se abraza a Tezuka

-Shhh… ya… no llores- le pasó la mano el cabello

Kari se hizo un puñito en el pecho de Tezuka. Éste la cargó.

-Eso siempre pasa la primera vez que juegas tenis. No consigues darle a la pelota. Además eres pequeña… lo estás haciendo bien Kari-

-No es verdad-

-Sí es verdad Kari ¿Cuándo te he mentido?-

-Nunca-

-¿Ves? Lo que te digo es cierto. A mí me pasó también-

-¿De verdad?- Kari levantó la cabeza

-De verdad. No le pegaba a la pelota por más que quería. Duré mucho antes de pegarle la primera vez-

-Oh…-

-Y al paso que vas le pegarás primero que yo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si. Ahora… vamos a comer un helado ¿si?-

-¡Sí!- la niña sonrió

Cuando Tezuka estaba tomando sus cosas, vio a una chica que era conocida.

-Hola Tezuka…- dijo la chica sonriendo

-Hola Miru- contestó

-Kuni… ¿quién es ella?- le preguntó la niña mientras lo halaba del sweater (todavía seguía cargada)

-Ella es una amiga mía- le contestó Tezuka suavemente

Miru sonrió-"Que tierno es Tezuka…"-

-¿Y cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Kari a Miru

-Me llamo Miru Ryuzaki ¿y tú princesa?- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ellos

-Me llamo Kari Tezuka- dijo orgullosa

-Tienes un nombre muy lindo- le dijo Miru

-Tú también- sonrió Kari. Vio que Miru llevaba una raqueta consigo-¿Juegas tenis?

-Sí… ¿y tú?-

-No sé mucho…-

-Apenas está empezando hoy- dijo Tezuka

-Entiendo- sonrió Miru

-Vamos a comprarte un helado- le dijo Tezuka a Kari

-¡Sí!- dijo Kari

Tezuka la bajó al piso y la tomó de la mano. Los tres se encaminaron hacia la heladería más cercana.

-

-¿De qué quieres tu helado, Miru? ¿De chocolate?- le preguntó Tezuka

-Sí- contestó la chica

Luego, los tres se sentaron en un banco. Después de que terminaran de comer sus helados.

-Kuni ¿Puedo ir a jugar?- dijo Kari señalando el área de juegos

-Sí, pero no te alejes mucho- le dijo

-Sí- la niña corrió a jugar

Miru y Tezuka se quedaron solos.

-Kari es tu prima ¿verdad?- dijo Miru

-Si…-

-¿Cuántos años tiene?-

-5 años-

-Es muy linda- sonrió. Miró a su amigo pausadamente-Estoy segura de que serás muy buen padre. Claro, si te casas y tienes hijos- dijo al recordar cuando vio a Tezuka consolar a Kari porque no podía pegarle a la pelota

-Gracias. Tú también-

-De nada- Miru sonreía abiertamente

-¿Por qué sonríes de esa manera?- si hubiera sido otra persona la que estuviera sonriendo, a él no le importara. Pero Miru despertaba tanta curiosidad en él hacia ella.

-No estoy segura si lo quieras oír-

-Dime-

-Está bien, después no digas nada-

-De acuerdo, no diré nada. Ya dime-

-Eres muy tierno-

A Tezuka le sorprendió que ella pensara que él era tierno.

-¿Por qué dices que soy tierno?-

-Por tu forma de tratar a Kari. Porque… tu ternura no es fingida ni forzada. Es innata en ti… aunque no lo quieras ni te des cuenta… eres tierno- sonrió

Tezuka se sonrojó un poco-Gracias. Me alegra que pienses así de mí-

-Nadie podría pensar nada malo de ti-

Tezuka sonrió. Miru se le quedó viendo.

-Todavía no te había visto sonreír…- susurró la ambarina- Sonríes muy lindo

-… Gracias… Tú también- dijo sonrojado y luego desvió la mirada

Miru sonrió.

Kari se acercó a ellos-Kuni- dijo

-Dime-

-¿Miru es tu novia?- preguntó

-¿Qué?- Tezuka se sonrojó- No… no es mi novia…

-¿Y por qué estás rojo?-

-¿Rojo? Yo no estoy rojo Kari… mejor vete a jugar- dijo Tezuka desviando la mirada

-¡Sí estas rojo Kuni! Te estoy viendo- dijo Kari y luego se marchó

Miru sólo sonrió ampliamente.

-Estabas sonrojado-

-No lo estaba-

-Está bien, lo que tú digas-

-¿Quieres jugar tenis?-

-¡Sí! ¡Qué bien!- exclamó emocionada Miru

-Después de que Kari venga, jugamos-

-Si- dijo- ¿Por qué Kari te dice Kuni?

-Porque le es algo complicado decir Kunimitsu, así que me llama Kuni-

-Que lindo-

-

-Kari, siéntate aquí- Tezuka le señaló un banquito del frente-Miru y yo vamos a jugar un partido de tenis

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¡Súper!-

Miru y Tezuka jugaron.

-Que fuerte…- susurró Miru. Se sentó en el suelo de la cancha.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Tezuka

-Sí… muerta, pero bien…- dijo en broma-Chico, pero ¿qué es lo que haces para ser tan fuerte? Me sacaste el aire…

Tezuka sonrió a medias-Entrenar-

-¿Entrenar?- dijo Miru-¡Egoísta! Déjale el entrenamiento a los menos fuertes, Tezuka-bromeó

-Está bien- fue hasta el lado de Miru para ayudarla a levantarse. Le tendió la mano.

-Gracias- recibió la ayuda. En verdad Tezuka la levantó porque ella no tenía fuerzas. Y al hacer esto Miru quedó pegada a él. Los dos estaban muy cerca y se estaban mirando a los ojos. Miru sonrió levemente-Gracias- le dijo de nuevo

-De nada. Disculpa- dijo Tezuka desviando un poco la mirada y separándose de ella

-Tezu…- Miru se desmayó.

-¡Miru!- Tezuka estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder agarrarla a tiempo antes de que cayera. La cargó y la recostó en un banco.

-Kuni ¿qué le pasó a Miru?- preguntó Kari preocupada y confundida

-Se desmayó Kari…- dijo apenas con un hilo de voz

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es… dormirse sin querer- le dijo para que entendiera

-¿Y eso es malo?-

-Sí…- dijo sin pensar

-Miru… Miru, reacciona- Tezuka empezó a moverla

Miru no despertaba.

-Por favor Miru, no me hagas esto- Tezuka pasaba su mano por el rostro de ella para ver si despertaba-Miru…- susurró-Despierta…

Pasaron 5 minutos y Miru todavía no reaccionaba.

-¡Miru!- exclamó Tezuka. La chica empezó a reaccionar. Abrió los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Tezuka…?- susurró Miru muy bajito

-¡Despertó!- exclamó Kari contenta

-Miru… ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Bien… un poco cansada-

-Iremos inmediatamente a un médico-

-No-

-Que sí- en la voz de Tezuka se notaba que estaba muy preocupado

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Lo que pasó fue que no me desayuné, sólo me tomé un vaso de jugo- sonrió pasando su mano por la cara de Tezuka

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad-

-¿No me mientes?-

-Tú sabes que yo no miento-

-Pues…- suspiró- no me vuelvas a asustar así

-Te lo prometo. Siempre desayunaré-

-Sí, siempre debes cuidarte ¿entiendes? Realizar deporte no es sencillo. Tienes que alimentarte bien y…- Miru puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo

-Sí, lo que tú digas- sonrió- sé todo eso, pero es que en estos días no he tenido muchas ganas de comer. Además, jugar contigo no es fácil- lo último lo dijo bromeando

-¿Estás bien?- Kari se acercó a Miru

-Sí princesa, estoy bien- dijo Miru

-¡Qué bueno!- dijo alegre la pequeña

-Te llevaré a tu casa- le dijo Tezuka

-Sí- obedeció Miru

Miru se paró. Iba a coger sus cosas pero Tezuka las agarró primero.

-No- le dijo el chico

-¿Por qué?- dijo Miru

-Porque no quiero que cargues nada, estás muy débil-

-¡Pero sólo me desmayé!- reprochó

-Por eso mismo Miru-

-Ay… Está bien-

Tezuka iba a llamar a un taxi desde su celular.

-Tezuka, no es necesario. Estamos cerca de mi casa-

-No-

-Tezuka-

-Dije que no Miru. Tú misma lo dijiste, no tienes ánimos ni para hablar-

-Siempre ganas… en todo-

-…-

-

Llegaron a la casa Ryuzaki.

-Pasen- dijo Miru al abrir la puerta

-No te preocupes, ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Tezuka

-¡Ah no! Me ganaste en todas, pero esta la gano yo- dijo Miru- anda, entren- sonrió

-Está bien- dijo Tezuka

-¡Sí!- dijo Kari

Entraron.

-Tomen asiento por favor- dijo Miru-¿qué desean de tomar?

-Nada, gracias- dijo Tezuka

-¿Y tú Kari? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Miru

-Nada-

-Espérenme un momentito, por favor. Iré a cambiarme- dijo Miru

-¡Sí!- exclamó Kari

Miru subió a su habitación a cambiarse, luego bajó. En ese mismo momento sonó el teléfono.

-Buenos días- dijo al cogerlo

-Buenos días, hola Miru- dijo un hombre

-¡Papi!- exclamó feliz la muchacha

-¿Cómo estás mi princesa?-

-Muy bien… ¿y tú papi?-

-También-

-Me alegro-

-Muy pronto estaré allá-

-¿De verdad?- dijo feliz

-Sí. Para navidad estaremos todos juntos-

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Y mami también?-

-Sí, pronto irá para allá. Lo más seguro es que te llame hoy-

Miru sonreía

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va la construcción?-

-Pues…- miró por la ventana- Woaw… va muy avanzada… sólo falta pintarla y darle últimos detalles

-Pues tú te encargas de decirles esos últimos detalles-

-¿En serio?-

-Sí-

-¡Sí!-

-Bueno, pues te dejo princesa. Adiós-

-Adiós papi-

Colgó la llamada.

-¡SÍ!- exclamó feliz Miru

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo Tezuka

-Era papi- se sentó a su lado- ¿recuerdas que te dije que estaba trabajando fuera del país?

-Sí- dijo el chico

-¡Pues estará para navidad!- exclamó emocionada

-Me alegro por ti- dijo Tezuka

-¿Vives sola?- preguntó Kari, al oír que sus padres no se encontraban

-No, vivo con mis tíos y con mi prima- explicó Miru

-Ah… ¿por qué no vives con tus papás?- preguntó Kari

-Siempre he vivido con mis padres, lo que pasa es que en estos meses, Papi tuvo que viajar por un tiempo debido a su trabajo. Y Mami se quedó por unas semanas donde mi abuela, porque está enfermita. Pero pronto vendrá- respondió la chica

-Ah…- dijo Kari queriendo decir que entendió

Lunes. Seigaku.

-¡Hola primito!- saludó Miru a Syusuke, al llegar a las canchas

Rió-Hola chiquita- dijo Syusuke

Miru sonrió y lo abrasó-¿Por qué hay prácticas tan temprano, hoy? No quiero perder clases… a primera hora me toca Química…- dijo

-No sé porqué hay prácticas tan temprano…- dijo pensativamente- Vamos a preguntarle a Sadaharu

-Sí-

Los primos se dirigieron a donde estaba Sadaharu

-¡Hola Sadaharu!- saludaron

-Hola- contestó el muchacho de lentes

-¿Por qué hoy estás dando las prácticas tan temprano?- preguntó Miru

-Les diré en unos momentos- contestó el chico

-Está bien- dijo la chica

-Dime si es algo importante Sadaharu. Porque no quiero perder las primeras horas de clases- dijo Syusuke

-Es algo importante. Además no perderán ninguna clase hoy- sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Por qué dices que no perderemos clases?- preguntó Miru algo dudosa

-Les diré más tarde- dijo Sadaharu misterioso

Miru y Syusuke se encaminaron a una cancha que estaba vacía.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le dijo Syusuke

-Nop- le contestó

-¿Por qué?-

-No tengo ganas-

-Está bien- se sentó a su lado

-Syusuke… ¿Cuándo cumple años Tezuka?- preguntó

-El 7 de octubre-

-¿Qué?- dijo algo alarmada- ¿Este viernes?

(N/A: En mi país, las clases comienzan a finales de agosto. Por lo que en la historia a pasado un mes y medio. Y ahora están en el mes de octubre. Luego dan vacaciones en diciembre. Se inician de nuevo las clases en enero. Donde se finaliza el primer semestre o se empieza el segundo. Dependiendo de la escuela en que se esté. En junio se finaliza el año escolar.)

-Sí…- sonrió- ¿Por qué te pones así?

-Por nada…-

A una mediana distancia se encontraba Tezuka jugando con Syuichiroh. Al poco tiempo terminaron. Tezuka dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban los primos Fuji. Miru lo saludó moviendo la mano. Tezuka correspondió el saludo haciendo lo mismo.

A los pocos minutos todos los tenistas titulares (Porque por alguna extraña razón sólo estaban ellos en esa práctica) se reunieron ya que Sadaharu los llamó.

-Bien- empezó a hablar Sadaharu- Como sabrán, la próxima semana empieza el torneo intercolegial- Todos asintieron- Pues… hoy les daré un entrenamiento especial, reforzando sus fallas. Y para no pasar lo mismo del otro año con los dobles… jugarán dobles toda la semana. Hoy, practicarán todo el día y no perderán clases porque hoy no hay clases- sonrió maliciosamente- Por tanto, sólo tendrán que practicar

-¿QUÉ?- gritó Miru furiosa. Se acercó a Sadaharu-¿Quieres decir que me hiciste venir aquí sólo para practicar? ¡Sabes que me pude quedar durmiendo!- le dijo a él

-No te enojes Miru… es por el bien de todos- dijo Sadaharu

-¿Sabes por qué no me voy? No me voy porque hay un torneo a la vuelta de la esquina… ¡Sólo por eso Sadaharu!-

-Está bien, lo que tú digas…-

Y así se pasaron el día entrenando.

-

A la salida. Sakuno y Ryoma se marcharon primero que Tezuka y Miru, ya que tenían que ultimar los detalles para el torneo de la próxima semana.

Oficina de Sumire Ryuzaki

-Bueno chicos… tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con la organización de los muchachos en los partidos del torneo- dijo Sumire

-Sí abuela… Déjame tomar un poco de aire- dijo cansada la chica

Tezuka se sentó en una silla y empezó a pensar las mejores opciones-Nuestro primer contrincante es Tsukimori… es la primera vez que participa ¿verdad?- dijo

-Sí- contestó Sumire

-

Luego de que terminaran. Se marcharon.

En el camino se encontraron con Yuuta y Mizuki.

-¡Hola Yuuta!- dijo Miru al verlo

-Hola Miru- contestó su primo

-¿Ya vas de camino a tu casa?- le preguntó

-Sí- contestó Yuuta

-Hola Miru…- saludó Mizuki dándole un beso en la mejilla y casi abrazándola

Miru se quedó algo extrañada por la confianza de Mizuki. Ella podría darles de vez en cuando un beso en la mejilla muy leve a sus amigos más cercanos, como Tezuka, o tal vez si va muy deprisa se despide así porque casi no se da cuenta. Pero que Mizuki… que sólo lo había visto un día, venía a darle un beso en la mejilla y para colmo casi la abraza-"¡¿Qué se ha creído!"- pensó Miru- Hola…- dijo algo seca

Tezuka vio esta escena bastante incómodo. Mizuki era un atrevido. Y se dio cuenta que a Miru tampoco le gustó eso. Ni si quiera él, que era uno de sus mejores amigos se tomaba ese atrevimiento.

-Tezuka- le dijo Mizuki. Éste sólo lo miró- No me vencerás- le dijo algo amenazante

Tezuka se limitó a mirarlo.

-Bueno, encantada de verte Yuuta- dijo Miru sonriendo a su primo a la vez que le daba un abrazo- Nos tenemos que ir. Adiós Mizuki- se despidió y salió caminando rápidamente. Tezuka le siguió el paso.

-"Miru será para mí"- pensó Mizuki-"No dejaré que Tezuka me la quite… porque se ve que está interesado en ella"

-Vámonos Mizuki, se está haciendo tarde- dijo Yuuta

-Sí…-

-

Se veía a leguas que Miru estaba molesta por lo de Mizuki. Sus pasos eran más largos y pesados.

Tezuka sonrió para sí-"Se ve tan linda así… enojada"- pensó-Miru…- la llamó suavemente

-¿Eh?- se detuvo- Dime Tezuka…

-Eh…- titubeó un poco- Pues…

-¿Si?- estaba divertida con la actitud de Tezuka

-Eh…- dijo- se me olvidó…- confesó-"Es que… en verdad no sabía que decir…"- pensó apenado

Miru sonrió ampliamente-Está bien… vámonos-

-Sí…- susurró-¿Ya no estás enojada?

-Pues… un poco. Pero ya estoy bien- dijo

-…-

-

-¡Nos vemos mañana!- gritó Miru cuando su amigo ya estaba doblando la esquina

-¡Nos vemos!- gritó Tezuka

-

Tezuka llegó a su casa. Se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar sobre lo que sentía por Miru-"A ver… no voy a estar de ridículo… A mí me gusta Miru… ¿cierto? Cierto…"- pensó-"¿Me gusta estar con ella? Sí… entonces"- pensó-"Conclusión: yo estoy enamorado de Miru. Punto"-Se puso en pie. Entró al baño y se duchó-"No era tan difícil llegar a esa conclusión…"- pensó- Enamorado…- susurró- Nunca había pensado en eso…- dijo para sí

-

Viernes. Seigaku.

Miru llegó tempranísimo al instituto. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su curso a ver si encontraba a Tezuka. No estaba-"Ay… ¿dónde se habrá metido?"- pensó. Se dirigió a las canchas. Tampoco estaba ahí. Fue a la oficina de su abuela, a ver si tenía suerte-Buenos días…- dijo al entrar

-Buenos días- le contestó la persona que tanto estaba buscando

-¡Tezuka!- exclamó feliz

-¿Si?- no entendía a su amiga

-¿Puedo hacer algo?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cómo qué?-

-¡Anda! ¡Dime que sí!-

-Pero dime qué es-

-Tú siempre ganas…- susurró-Abrazarte

Tezuka alzó ambas cejas-¿Abrazarme?-

-Sí, abrazarte…-

-Claro que puedes-

Miru sonrió-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tezuka!- y le dio un gran abrazo

Tezuka correspondió el abrazo algo sorprendido. Luego sonrió-Gracias…- le dijo

Miru sonrió y luego le entregó un regalo-Toma… es para ti. Espero que te guste-

Tezuka lo tomó- Muchas gracias- le dijo

-Fue un placer-

-¿Lo puedo abrir?-

-¡Claro! Es tuyo-

Tezuka lo abrió. Había una bufanda color verde con sus iniciales en un borde. Se sorprendió-¿Lo hiciste tú?- le preguntó

-Eh… sí…- dijo con una leve sonrisa-¿Te gustó?

Tezuka sonrió- Por supuesto. Me encantó. Muchas gracias. En verdad- y ahora fue él quien la abrazó

-Me alegra- dijo Miru feliz

-Así que era por eso que tenías tanto sueño…- dijo analizando el comportamiento de la chica esos últimos tres días-Te dormías tarde haciéndolo ¿verdad?-

-Sí…- dijo sorprendida-¿Cómo supiste?

-Mmm… no sé-

-Pues sí… ¡Y me alegro que te haya gustado!- exclamó

-Sí… me gustó mucho- confesó- Por cierto… ¿quién te dijo que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Porque yo todavía no te lo había dicho

-Ah… Syusuke. Le pregunté-

-Pues yo tampoco sé cuando cumples años-

-Yo cumplo el 4 de septiembre-

Ambos se dirigieron a su aula.

-

Prácticas. Cancha de tenis. Seigaku.

-Chicos- Sadaharu reunió a los titulares- Este fin de semana, iremos a un campamento. Mañana nos iremos. Ya todo está preparado. Vengan a las 7:00 A.M. ¡Puntual! Quien no venga a esa hora se queda- luego, Sadaharu se marchó dejando a los titulares algo dudosos.

--------------------.--------------------.---------------.------------

Notas de autora:

Hola. PERDÓN, PERDÓN, GOMEN NASAI, SORRY, (Disculpen no me lo sé en más idiomas…)

Sé que tardé demasiado… ¡Lo sé! Perdón. ¡No me maten! Porque sino no podrán leer el final de esta historia T.T Lo que pasó fue que: Se me dañó la PC, me enfermé, me pusieron muchas tareas en el colegio, después, exámenes semestrales (¡Pasé de curso! o) y ahora la PC se me está dañando de nuevo, la pantalla no quiere prender, es cuando ella quiera.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Lo hice más largo de lo normal (43 páginas de Word) en recompensa por la espera. Este cap tiene más Tezuka x Miru que Sakuno x Ryoma. Ya que la mayoría me lo a pedido.

Gracias por leer esta humilde historia hecha por esta pobre chica.

Esta será la última vez que agradezca los reviews en un cap. Ya que me enteré de que no se puede porque después Fan Fiction te anula el fic. Les agradeceré por mensajes privados. A los que no están registrados en FF, por favor dejen una dirección para agradecer su review.

Gracias a:

**Jessikon-chan**: Konnichiwa. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por el comentario y por opinar eso de mí /… ¿De verdad lo crees? Bueno, lo importante es que te guste la historia.

**Slamina**: Hola. Gracias por el review. Sí es cierto… el padre de Sakuno es muy perceptivo (virtud de los Ryuzaki… jaja) Pues… los curiosos en este cap no hicieron mucho… pero para el otro… Muajaja, harán todo lo que no han hecho en este cap.

**Angie**: Hola amiga. ¡Sí! Tezuka está enamorado y por fin ya se dio cuenta. Como el dijo: no voy a estar de ridículo. Como viste, tienes razón, Tezuka y Mizuki serán rivales… ¡y no sólo en el tenis! Espero que te haya gustado este cap. Arigatou.

**Aly**: Hola. Lamento no haberlo continuado pronto… pero las vueltas que da la vida. Bueno, como sospechaste, mi tía, digo, la mamá de Sakuno está embarazada. Todavía hay muchas sorpresas. Gracias por el cumplido / y por el comentario.

**Kaeri-chan**: Konnichiwa. Pues sí, lamentablemente tenía mucho que no lo publicaba… pero ya está el cap y espero que te haya gustado. Y sí ¡Tezuka se enamoró! w . Gracias.

**Naru-san**: Hola. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por el comentario.

**DaydreamerMagby**: Hola. Yo también he visto los caps en Animax. Gracias por el consejo. Pero las frases no son mexicanas. Yo soy dominicana. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por el review.

**Javiisi**: Hola. Jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el cap. No te preocupes, que para el próximo capi del fic, Eiji y Miru se relacionarán más como amigos . Y como pediste, pasó algo entre Tezuka y Miru. Gracias por el comentario y todos esos cumplidos / En verdad me alegra mucho que te guste. Espero que éste también te haya gustado. Pues sí quisiera hablar contigo, pero es que no pusiste tu e-mail… Cuando lo pongas te agrego . Arigatou.

¡Gracias a todas(os)! Ojalá que les haya gustado.

Atte.: **Miru**


End file.
